CLOCKS TURN LIKE PURPLE DINOSAURS!
by edwardsdreamgal
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN! Bella and Edward are living happily until they meet a vampire with the ability to time travel. Time travelling is fun at first, until Edward decides to change a few events. Will the future ever be the same? And what is Edward hiding?
1. Chapter 1

_Beta's little note: for all of you that were hesitant to read this story because of the title, you are not alone. The idea's great… just random... really really random._

**Disclaimer: YAY! THE FIRST DISCLAIMATION OF THIS TOTALLY AWESOME STORY!! (Yes I am sooo modest!) This won't be the last time you hear this! STEPHANIE MEYER IS AWESOME AND WROTE TWILIGHT, NOT ME, *cries!!**

**Okay, for those who have read my other stories, thanks for coming back and reading this one!! This one will be longer! And full of VAMPS! Yes it is post breaking dawn and I think it is going to be really fun to write, for those who haven't read my other stories, HELLO!**

***reader runs**

**Okay, I'm a lil' scary, but who isn't? Give me a chance!!**

**Okay, THE STORY! SUMMARY!! I feel the need to write the summary again, I don't know why, I just do!**

**CLOCKS TURN LIKE PURPLE DINOSAURS (sorry just wanna add in the purple dinosaurs part was suggested by one of my best reviewers, ifurcutesitbyme! Did it catch your attention?)**

**POST BREAKING DAWN! Bella and Edward are living happily until they meet a vampire who has the ability to time travel. Travelling back in time at first is a lot of fun, but when Edward tries to change certain events, how will it affect their future??**

**This author's note is getting pretty long and I realise half of you have probably skipped it to check out the story, well for those of you who took the time to read it, THANK YOOH! **

**Okay one more quick shout out to my totally awesome BETA, .!!! I hope that came up because it didn't last time!**

**Beta: And if it didn't screw you fanfic, nah jokes love youu.. ;)**

**If you might not realise, in my stories you find few errors, and it's all because of her!! (She is also my cuz to clear up further questions! And she is so so so so so so awesome)**

**Also, before you read on, I know I am rambling but for those who have read my stories before, well I might not update as often as I a not on holidays, I will try for at least once a week but it might be a fortnight, BUT DO NOT CLOSE THE PAGE YET IF U CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!**

**The chapters will be a lot longer; I am aiming for five pages each chapter, sound reasonable??**

**Okay, ur prob getting annoyed but it's important, the story will be set in the future, but I am writing it as if the future, face it, it is soo hard, cause I don't wanna get all Jetsons on you, like they will still hav cars, not hovercrafts or wateva, you get the drift, I am aiming it seem like technology hasn't advanced that much, you guys okay with that??**

**Okay, phew, finally got through that!!**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE STORY (insert hallelujah music hear!)**

BPOV

The sun filtered through the windows in our perfect cottage, making every dust particle in the air shimmer like diamonds. The light only brightened the familiar surroundings of the master bedroom, and if it was possible, making it feel even cosier and warmer.

My head rested on his sculptured chest, it was too good-looking for its own good, I don't even think Da Vinci could chisel a more handsome sight of perfection. My eyes trailed up his abs to his perfect pecs and ideal collarbone. His magnificently structured jaw was the next to hit my eyes before his beautiful lips came into view. A little further up and I captured those magic golden orbs which still took my breath away after all these years.

"We have school soon," he said in his velvety voice that still gave me butterflies every time I heard it. His soft hands stroking my hair slowly pulled away as he sat up, leaving me to fall onto the mattress. I rolled over and pouted, knowing school started in five minutes, but I didn't want him to stop just yet.

"We have eternity love," he said, flashing my favourite crooked smile across his face. Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen was defiantly an angel that fell from heaven, how did I get so lucky to be able to spend an eternity with this Greek God?

"An eternity doesn't seem long enough, we should stop time sometime," I said jokingly from the wardrobe where I now stood trying to sniff out a pair of jeans. Even after one hundred and fifty years Alice's sense of fashion still hadn't grown on me and I was still thankful for some sweats and sneakers.

"We can stop time anytime we want, we can go away form every one, it'll just be you, me and whatever else you need," Edward said temptingly kissing my neck and collarbone. "We already went away for ten years, any longer and we be beating Emmett and Rose," I said as his hands snaked around my waist.

"Ok then, school it is," he said unwinding his hands and getting dressed. "You tease!" I accused him and threw a shoe at him. He swiftly took a step to the side and the shoe went crashing into the wall, leaving a dent. "Bella you're going to destroy our cottage," he said, my favourite half crooked smile appearing on his face.

I frowned at him. I loved our little cottage, our first home together here on the outskirts of Forks. So many of my first and best memories as a vampire were made in this cottage, and this was the place where Renesme grew up.

I was so happy to be back after all this time. We left when Charlie passed away, it was hard to move but we all knew it was time, trying to convince people we had aged twelve years was hard enough and with Charlie gone I thought there was nothing holding me back in Forks anymore.

But finally coming home made me realised how much I missed it. The constant rainy weather, the smell of the surrounding forest, the familiar environment of Forks High which had hardly changed, and of course our cottage.

As if on cue, Alice came storming into the room with her pixie like hands over her eyes. "Every one decent?" she said, peeking through her right index finger. "Yes," I sighed and she put her hands down.

"Bella!" she said looking at my outfit. How did I know this would end up happening? "Alice, can't I just where some thing practical for once?" I whined as she whizzed around the room before stopping in front of me holding a black lace top and a pair of dark tight jeans.

"Alice, it's school not a night club!" I said staring at the lacy top, there was no way I was going to Forks High, the first day of school, in that! Alice frowned. "Bella, silly girl, of course this isn't night club wear, now put it on we only have..." Alice started then turned to Edward.

"Three minutes," he said quite enjoying watching Alice and I fight. I gave him a look that said help me, but he just laughed; I would get him back for that later.

Before I knew it we were walking (well at vampire speed) to the cars, and I was pulling a jacket over the lacy top trying to hide my cleavage. Edward had since updated his silver Volvo to an Aston Martin and Emmett had upgraded his Jeep to a newer version. We decided the Jeep would be the least inconspicuous of our cars, as Alice now had a bright green Lamborghini and Rose had the latest Ferrari.

I was lying on Edward, watching the familiar streets go by, I wondered if any of the kids at the school would be descendants of Angela or Jessica or possibly Mike. Would there still be those familiar biology rooms? At the other schools we had been too they were one of the things that seemed to stay the same.

Soon enough we pulled into the car park, still the same, and sure enough the Jeep, although more inconspicuous than our other cars, got stares from the other kids. "We all ready?" Emmett said a goofy grin on his face as he parked the car.

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and along with al the others I let out an enthusiastic "YES!" Even though we had been around for over a hundred years, on in Edwards's case two hundred, we were still teenagers on the inside.

We stepped out of the car and the familiar scent of Forks high hit me. The buildings look almost identical to how they were one hundred years ago, except none of the kids looked familiar. I had a huge smile on my face but was a little startled when I saw a frown playing on Edward's.

"What's wrong?" I asked and followed his gaze to see Renesme. Renesme had her blonde curls straightened, her hair out around her face, a tight black sweater on with a push up bra, exposing a lot of cleavage and some denim short shorts that might has well been undies with some killer black stilettos to top it off.

Next to her, or should I say on top of her, was Jacob, pushed up against a wall (he just had to be topless as always) as they stuck their tongues down each others throats. I could tell a lot of people around the playground were getting excited just watching them.

Before I knew it Edward had left my side and was over there breaking them apart. "Dad!" Renesme hissed so low that only we vampires could hear. "Nessie, do you have to do that on your first day at school, and cover them up," he said pulling her top up over her cleavage only to unsuccessfully show her belly button.

Edward was so cute when he was protective of Renesme, not that he had anything to worry about with Jacob, and he would never do anything to hurt her. Lately Nessie had been going for a more... trashy look. She liked to create a different image for herself at every school and since this was her first time at Forks high, she wanted to be remembered.

A crowd was starting to gather around Edward, Nessie and Jacob. "Look's as if that slut had two hot boyfriends, unfair," a girl murmured and Edward turned to her swiftly and said "No, I am her big brother." Jacob put a shirt on and I made my way through the crowd over to Nessie.

Her big brown eyes, covered with makeup looked at me for some help. "Nessie, we really want to stay in Forks for a while, we don't want you to get expelled on your first day," I said trying to make her understand why her father was so protective.

"I know mum, but Jacob and I are going to be badass now, remember?" she said rolling her eyes. "Ok, but just tone it down a little, it's still first day," I pleaded with her and she nodded and walked back over to Jacob who flashed me a smile as if nothing was wrong.

Edward was immediately back at my side, but the stares didn't stop. To the humans we looked absolutely beautiful, I knew that, but I still couldn't get used to the concept that I was as beautiful as Edward.

Edward took my hand as the bell rang and we walked together to our first class. Edward had of course managed to dazzle the poor lady at the front desk to ensure all of our classes were together, which made me smile as I had a faint human memory of the first time I caught Edward trying to change classes to be away from me, oh how times had changed.

First class was PE, but I didn't care any more. When I was human, PE was my most dreaded subject, but now that I had super vampire balance and strength PE was no longer a problem, and seeing Edward in gym shorts and a tight t-shirt never hurt any one.

The rest of the day went through like a breeze. The cafeteria was new as apparently the old one had burnt down twenty something years ago, but besides that every thing was the same, like the biology rooms.

Biology was last period. Edward and I sat next to each other on our bench, big grins spread over our faces as we remembered those moments we shared with each other in biology.

"To think I wanted to kill you that first day," Edward said low enough so only I could here. It hurt me to hear him say that, that made him suffer those first few years we were together. "You should have made me a vampire sooner," I said and he kissed my forehead saying, "But then we wouldn't have Nessie, would we?"

He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I pecked him on the lips and the teacher walked in the room. "Hello, I'm Mr Griffins and if you are wondering why I am introducing myself it is because we have two new students in our class…"

But I didn't hear the rest of what Mr Griffins said, I was lost in my human memories, how Edward carried me to sick bay when I fainted, how he brushed my cheek that first week, how he used to pick me up in his silver Volvo.

That all started in this very biology room.

I took Edwards hand in mine, and we sat like that, remembering....

**Watcha think?? Please review, I really appreciate it! **

**I love the idea that they are sitting together in the biology room where it all started, sooo cute!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh yer and they will meet the time travelling vamp next chap!**

**Beta: oh and btw peoples, jess's (the author LOL) or "edwardsdreamgal"'s birthday is on the 9****th**** of march.. Depends when she posts this but... Let's sing her a happy birthday "happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to *mumbling of name here* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer took a while to release Breaking Dawn, it only took me a little bit to update, but no she is still way awesomer cause she owns twilight, not me : (**

**WOW GUYS! I got like 1000 story alerts (ok that is a slight exaggeration) and like so many awesome reviews, U GUYS ROCK!! To all those people who reviewed anonymously, I can't reply to you!!! So if you can review signed in so I get to email you guys back!!**

**A lot of you were eager to see how this story will turn out, so am I! Also thanks to every one who said Happy Birthday, lol!**

**Okay, here it is, CHAPTER TWO!!**

BPOV

"How was first day of school?" Esme asked as we walked in the door and we all started laughing at her sarcastic joke. "It's exciting to be back," I said sitting on the couch next to Edward as Emmett turned the baseball on the television.

"Yeah, I think some people got a little too excited," Edward said earning a death stare from Rosalie. "What?" I asked and Alice started giggling along with Edward's chuckles.

Emmett laughed and said "There's nothing to be ashamed of Rose, we love each other." Rose grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emmett, who dodged it as it landed denting the wall behind him.

"Please, we just arrived back, don't give your mother an excuse to start renovating again," Carlisle said rolling his eyes after giving Esme a kiss on the hand.

"What happened?" I asked feeling like the only person in the room besides Esme and Carlisle who didn't know. Some times having a shield as an extra ability wasn't very useful.

"Let's just say Rose and Emmett had a little fun in the janitor's closet…" Alice started and Rose was soon running up the stairs screaming "SAY GOODBYE TO THE NEW SEASON PRADA SHOES YOU JUST BROUGHT!"

That was all Alice needed and she was up and off the couch in a flash screaming at Rose from behind her. "I love girl fights, Jasper care to join me?" Emmett said as he stood up grinning. Jasper nodded and they ran up stairs as well.

"I'm glad to be back as well, I must say the white house in Forks has always been my favourite," Esme said admiring the room. The big glass wall at the back of the room was letting the sunset shine into the room, giving everything a musky warm feel.

"We're going hunting," Edward said spontaneously getting up off the couch. "I thought we were going to La Push today with Renesme and Jacob, what's left of the pack is getting together again and they invited us to come," I said not following what Edward was trying to do, we had just hunted yesterday.

"Well we'll make it quick then," he said grabbing my hand and throwing me onto his back like he did in the old days prior to when I was a vampire before zooming out the back window and into the surrounding forest.

"Edward!" I squealed feeling the familiar rush of air from running. "So what are we really doing Edward?" I asked as he let me down of his back in a small clearing. "This," he said.

Soon his hands were snaked around my waist, his lips crushing down on mine. His left hand then trailed up my side, sending shivers down my spine as his right hand pulled me closer.

Before we could do any thing more he abruptly pulled away. "You tease!" I shouted then noticed he was looking cautiously into the clearing as he took a crouch position. "What is it?" I asked crouching like him.

I heard footsteps in the distance, rapidly getting faster, and then the smell hit me. Someone had decided to join us in the forest, and not just anyone, but another vampire, one that we didn't know.

Edward and I were now positioned, looking towards the east of the clearing where the vampire was approaching. They seemed to be alone, but I could be certain.

Soon enough, a blonde tall male vampire joined us in the clearing. "Greetings," he said slowing to a walk as he approached us. Edward and I still kept in our crouch stance.

"No need to be alerted, I come alone as you can hear, just merely passing by. I have heard of you, you must be part of the Cullen coven or am I mistaken?" he asked as Edward and I eased out of our crouch position.

"Yes, we are a part of the Cullen coven, I am Edward and this is Bella," Edward said putting a hand out to shake. "And I am Claude, nice to meet you," he said shaking his hand.

"Would you like to come back to meet with the others? Carlisle would kill me if we didn't invite you to stay with us for a while," Edward said as Claude seemed to be inspecting us, his red eyes staring with curiosity.

"Why of course, I would be honored! After your little meeting with the Volturi about a century back, I must say you are quite famous, today vampires still speak of you," Claude said as I remembered that scary time when we had to convince the Volturi that Renesme wasn't an immortal child.

"Yes, well they are just a short way through the woods, but before you come back I have to ask if you have heard of our slightly different diet," Edward said and Claude nodded his head.

"Yes, the vegetarian vampires of a sort, how could I forget? No need to worry about me feeding in his area, I have already snacked a while back anyway, should we be getting on our way then?" Claude asked and Edward nodded.

"Of course, right this way," he said before leading us through the forest.

********************************************************************************************

Carlisle sat opposite Claude, making polite conversation. So far I had learnt Claude was born some time in the early eighteen hundred's although he can't remember exactly when, but besides that nothing else about his life had come up.

"I must say you know your history quite well," Carlisle said as he discussed some English war for medieval times. "Why yes, my ability helps me to experience such events first hand, it's how I pass my time," Claude answered.

"So you have an ability? Just like my Edward here, he can read minds," Carlisle said, pride in his voice when he talked about Edward, as if he really was his own son.

"Yes, my ability is to time travel. I can go back, forward and even freeze time for a matter of hours," Claude said, smiling flashing a set of brilliant teeth. The ability to time travel, I listened in on their conversation eager to find out more.

"You must tell me how it works, are there rules?" Carlisle asked and Claude shook his head. "Not rules, just limits. You don't become a part of the time, you can merely watch it, and when you freeze time it's very exhausting even for a vampire," Claude explained while Carlisle watched him as if he were a Nobel Prize science experiment.

"This is truly amazing, to be born with such a talent, a gift I must say. It must be fantastic to be able to watch historic events, how far have you travelled back?" Carlisle asked.

"Lets just say it was well before dinosaurs roamed the earth," Claude answered earning a exasperated smile from Carlisle. "We must talk more, do you have time?" Carlisle asked and Claude just laughed. "I have all the time in the world."

"We have to get going," I told Edward, my hand resting on his leg. "Yes we have to go to La Push tonight," he said his eyes looking up to meet mine. "Maybe I should go and get changed, come help me?" I said seductively sliding my hand up his thigh.

"Not tonight Bella, you temptress," Edward said standing up. "I'll meet you at the car," he said placing a kiss on my forehead before running out the front door. I ran out the back and to the cottage where I put on a pair of jeans and a cardigan before going out to the car.

"Ready, my love?" Edward asked turning the ignition. I nodded and he stepped on it, revving the Aston Martin up to 200 kilometers per hour.

I love the need for speed!

**Gosh Edward, why don't you just accept the offer and do it like bunnies before going to la push? Why?!?! Nah, just joking… we're all PG here.**

**Okay whatcha think? We've all met Claude, a very 1800-ish name if you ask me. Still going good? LET ME KNOW, REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer IS NOT as cool am me as she doesn't have Edward in her name, DAMMIT SHE CREATED HIM !!!**

**Loving all the support I have been getting to continue writing! Keep it up!**

**Ok we are on our way to La Push so lets La Pull the story up!! Ok that was really cheesy and inspired by my BETA.**

………**. **

**Awkward turtle  
**

**Beta: … I did NOT inspire her to write that.**

**Edwardsdreamgal: YES YOU DID!  
**

**While we're fighting, READ THE STORY!!**

BPOV

The gravel crunched as we turned onto the road that led up one of the many cliffs around La Push. The sea was a breathtaking sight as the sun set over it. Along the coast the first bonfires were being lit.

"This feels weird," Edward said taking another turn. "Weird?" I asked puzzled. "Yes weird, ever since the treaty was destroyed, it's been weird doing things such as what were doing now; entering Quileute country," Edward explained.

The treaty had been modified when Jake imprinted on Renesme, and not soon after was destroyed, as we didn't need a pact to trust each other any more, we just did unconditionally.

Edward parked the Aston Martin next to the other cars. I put my hand in his and turned to face him. His dark brown shirt contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, the top two buttons undone just so I could see the top of his chest.

"Remember we are doing this for Nessie and Jake, don't embarrass them in front of the pack," I said to him, trying to sound as authorative as possible. "I love it when you go into mum mode," Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Mum mode?" I asked. Sure I was a mother but I didn't know there were modes. "Yes, when you get all over caring of Nessie, I find it adorable," he said and I would have blushed if I could have.

"And who are you calling over caring, Mr. Over Protective?" I asked poking his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and said "Ok, we better get out, Nessie and Jacob just pulled up," he said as I scanned the car park and saw them on the far side speaking to some people I didn't recognize.

We were out of the car and walked up to Nessie and Jake. Not bothering to try and slow down to a human pace, everyone here knew what we were. Nessie thankfully didn't bother trying to dress like a complete whore, she saved that for school.

"Bella, Edward, meet Jano, Molalla and Thompson, the grandchildren of Sam and Emily," Jake said and before me stood the three children. Jano, the oldest, couldn't have been older than thirty, same as Molalla, who although looked older, had a childlike innocence in her face. Then there was Thompson, which was obviously the youngest of the group, who was still a teenager from my observations.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," Jano said holding out a hand which Edward took and shook. "No, the pleasure is all mine," Edward replied flashing my favourite crooked smile.

"Let's go get a place close to the bonfire, seats fill up pretty quick," Nessie said kissing Jacob before dragging him over to the gathering crowd. Nessie and Jacob used to come back to Forks every couple of years as Jacob needed to keep in touch with the pack, so she felt comfortable with the familiar surroundings, where I felt a little insecure.

"Maybe we should be getting seats too, come right this way," Jano said, Molalla and Thompson by his sides. "Of course," Edward said leading me over to the bonfire.

The night turned out to be a lot of fun. Leah and Jacob, the only two left from the original pack that we knew, stood up and told the old legends of the Quileute's. All the rest of the wolves had phased back into human form after their loved ones passed, but since Jacob could live for as long as Renesme and Leah had never found love, they never saw the need to move on.

Everyone clapped as Jake finished telling the old Quileute tale about the third wife, who killed herself to make a distraction, one of the most meaningful Quileute stories to me, bringing up faint human memories of that scary time when Victoria made a newborn army of vampires. Scary.

He came and sat in between Nessie and I as Jano got up to speak. It turned out Jano had phased into a wolf, but Molalla and Thompson hadn't. They hoped our return would at least phase a few more wolves, as Jano was the only one so far.

"Jake, do you know if there are any legends about a time travelling vampire?" I asked, low enough so Nessie couldn't hear, I didn't want to put ideas into her head.

"There is a time travelling vampire?" Jacob whispered a little too loud, but luckily everyone was too absorbed in the story being told. "Yes, I think. have you ever heard of anything like it before?" I asked. "There is one story about a Cold One who could stop time," Jake said putting an arm around Nessie. "Can I hear it?" I asked and he nodded.

"There's not much to it. Ephraim Black, my grandfather, once caught a Cold One, he was weak and they surrounded him, ready to kill, but before they could do any thing, it was as if they blinked and he was gone. Some says he could travel at the speed of light, others say he stopped time and ran far away," Jake said.

So Claude had been around before, if that vampire was Claude. "Thanks Jake, anything else?" I asked trying to get any more information. "None that I know of," he said smiling before turning to Nessie who looked at him questioningly. Jacob just kissed her making her forget what she was even doing. They got up and walked away, probably to a more private area, and I didn't want to know what they were going to do there.

Even though we couldn't feel the cold, I still snuggled next to Edward under a large picnic blanket, lying on his chest as he leaned his back against a log. The sound of the waves crashing as well as the crackling of the fire filled the air, creating a magical atmosphere.

"I love you," I said turning my head so I could face Edward. He stroked my hair off my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you too," he said smiling, and I smiled back.

"MUM! I mean, Bella," Nessie screamed running over to me. I sat up so I was now next to Edward and no longer on top of him. "Yes Nessie," I said as she came to a stop in front of me, Jake looking guilty at her side.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU CLIFF DIVED!!" she squealed while I still had a puzzled look on my face. "Yes I did honey," I answered her, remembering how she used to show me with her gift how she imagined it.

"YES! BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE STILL HUMAN! I WANT TO GO CLIFF DIVING WITH JAKE!" she exclaimed and Edward was on his feet in a flash.

"Nessie there is a reason why we told you your mother was a vampire when she cliff dived. Jacob here knows exactly what happened," Edward said, a pinch of hatred in his voice as I was sure he was reading Jake's mind.

"Nessie, your mum nearly died, and I saved her," Jake said. Jake was reluctant to tell Nessie about his past, and Nessie didn't know any thing about how close I was to nearly marrying Jake over Edward. Just picturing it in my head, I could tell that would be an awkward conversation.

"_Nessie, I had inappropriate thoughts about your mother before I loved you…"_

Weird.

"See, Jake saved her, he can save me, I want to do things!" Nessie said as I saw Edward's anger grow. "Nessie, Jacob just got to Bella in time, we could lose you, you know that," Edward said sternly to her and Nessie just looked at the ground, shrugging Jakes's hand off her shoulder.

I took the shield off my mind with a little concentration and thought as loud as I could to tell Edward to talk about this later; we were gaining quite a bit of attention.

Edward turned to me immediately, hearing my message loud and clear. "Nessie, we'll talk about it later," he said as we turned back to Jano, Molalla and Thompson who had worried looks on their faces.

"Everything's okay, I think Edward and I should be going now," I said to them politely and they nodded understandingly. "Thank you for coming, please if you need anything, our land is safe, you're welcome hear any time," Jano said and Edward thanked him.

We walked over to the car and sat inside, not turning the key yet. "Nessie," Edward said, as if that one word was all he needed to say to let me know what was on his mind. "She's not like us, she has a beating heart, she can die," Edward said but I put my finger to his lips.

"Nessie has Jacob, you, me, the rest of the pack and the rest of our family. If anything is going to get to her, it is going to have to get past us first," I said reassuringly, although I had the same fears as well.

"You're right, I just get worried sometimes, I wish we could turn her into a vampire," Edward said. "We already tried that, our venom is poisonous to her, like it is to Jake, don't worry about Nessie, she is probably the safest girl in the world," I said earning a forced smile form Edward.

"Okay, I won't worry, now lets get home, I believe we have some plans that need to be continued," he said seductively.

"I believe we do," I said as he turned the keys in the ignition as I ran my hand along his thigh.

"How fast do you think this thing can go?" he asked and I just laughed.

How did I land a guy like him?

***sighs I want to land a guy like him. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I really appreciate your reviews, gives me motivation to keep writing!! SO KEEP REVIEWING!!**

_**Also this is really random but I'm doing indoor soccer and was wondering if you could help me come up with a name for my team. **_

_**We have decided it has to have to word Santa in it, but it can't be Santa's little helper or bend it like Santa, they're taken!! Any suggestions??**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this story! I don't get why we disclaim, exactly why do we disclaim, any ideas?**

**Oh what's that, you said Stephanie Meyer would know?**

**Well why don't you go read one of her books then, just go home.**

**Wait, oh yer, this sort of is her book, continued.**

***cough cough**

**Nevermind**

**ANYWAYS, thank you for all your reviews; they make me feel like a bear approaching a beehive!! Ok, that was a really bad simile, well EXCITED, kays?**

**I am rambling now…**

**I should shut up…**

**THE STORY!!**

BPOV

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? THE MARINERS ANNIHILATE THE RED SOX! LOOKS LIKE LITTLE ALICE OVER HERE WAS WRONG!" Emmet shouted jumping up and down on the living room couch, pointing at Alice who had a confused look on her face.

"The coach must have made some last minute decision…" Alice puzzled with herself trying to figure out why her vision was wrong. Claude continued to smile from where he was sitting.

He had managed to please everyone except Alice with his stay. He helped Carlisle with his future investments, gave Esme a head's up on the future interior design of her house, gave Rose the information on new car models coming out, told Jasper what was to become of Maria, his old boss and just now pleased Emmett by giving him the scores of the next five years of Mariner's games.

Alice however felt replaced. She would grudge around, asking for Jake so she wouldn't have to worry about visions, not standing being proved wrong by Claude who had 'been to the future.' Edward would always read his mind to make sure he was telling the truth, and he was. Edward sometimes even got images of far off times that we used to only dream of.

"The future is uncertain though, like Alice said, one small decision can change everything," Claude said. Alice just scowled at him from the corner. "Whatever, the Mariners will ANNIHILATE!!" Emmet screamed.

I was amazed how a vampire who was turning 163 this year could go through his life and only just learn the word annihilate now. How many college degrees did this guy have and he claimed to never even have heard of the word? That was Emmett for you.

"I still haven't given either of you anything, what would you like?" Claude asked turning to Edward and I. "Oh nothing," I said. Everyone looked at me. "I don't care about the future, as long as it involves Edward," I said looking up into his beautiful eyes, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Can you two get all mushy somewhere else before I ANIHILATE you?" Emmet said earning a roll of the eyes from Rose. Edward left my side and was next to Claude speaking very lowly into his ear.

WHAT WAS HE SAYING!

Claude nodded. "I'd thought you would never ask," he said. "Let me rest, it's been a while since I've done that," Claude said again and Edward nodded, returning to my side.

"What was that about?" I asked him as he kissed my forehead. "You'll find out soon enough," he answered smiling. I hated surprises and not knowing things!

"BEEELLLLLLAAAAAAAA!" Alice squealed as Edward and I exited the room. I groaned. Usually a BEEELLLLLAAAAAAAA from Alice could only mean one thing. Edward gave me a sympathetic look as I turned around to face her.

"SHOPPING!" she squealed.

Shopping. UGH!

"Alice, I don't need any more Prada shoes or Versace dresses!" I whined. "Victoria's Secret lingerie?" Alice asked and I knew I was defeated. Edward had ripped off my last pair of lacey underwear.

"We do need some more," Edward said and I sighed. A wide grin spread over Alice's face as she pulled me towards her Lamborghini. "I want to go into Port Angeles; I haven't been there in over a century!" she giggled at her little joke.

Usually I would attempt to argue but Alice was having a pretty rough day, what harm would it do to cheer her up?

********************************************************************************************

Five hours later and I was regretting my last remark. It took TWO THOUSAND AND SEVENTY FIVE dollars worth of Victoria's Secret lingerie to cheer Alice up. After practically buying the whole Port Angeles store, we raced over to Seattle and brought everything there as well.

Five Victoria's Secret shops later, we sat in front of Tiffany's, Alice's eyes staring at a diamond necklace in the window.

"It's been so long since I've had a little blue box…" Alice trailed off, the expression on her face telling me she was about to have a vision.

The necklace in the window was stunning. It was a simple silver chain which came down to a circle ring, made of diamonds. The circle couldn't have been bigger than a quarter, but I knew the price tag would be big.

"Bella, I saw me wearing the necklace! We have to go buy it now; I don't want another one of my visions to be wrong!" she said putting on a puppy face. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's go," I said opening to door to the store.

"Ahhh Mrs.…" A man started walking towards us, before Alice cut him off, "Mrs. Hale and this is Mrs. Cullen. I just wanted to try on that necklace in the window," Alice said pointing out which necklace she was requesting.

"Of course," the man said walking over to the display case. "Alice, they don't just let any one of the street try on a necklace like that!" I said wondering how she pulled it off with out showing any ID or anything.

"Oh Bella, when you walk into a shop with this many Victoria's Secret bags whilst wearing a very expensive Dolce and Gabbana coat, they know you have money," Alice said winking at me before turning back to the man helping us. She did have a very good point.

The man placed it in her palms and she gasped. "Please?" she asked handing it to him and he nodded as she pulled her hair off her shoulders so he could put the necklace on.

"Mrs. Hale, it seems this necklace was made for you, the way it fits perfectly in between your collar bones astounds me!" the man said and Alice replied with a modest "Thank you."

Alice brought it to the counter, where we were offered champagne, which we politely declined. Champagne didn't taste good any more, even though I remember as a human finding it nice.

"$3,500, my dear lady," the man said, and I gasped out of surprise a little too loudly, earning a low hiss from Alice. "Thank you Fred," Alice said as she took the little bag with the blue box in it before we left the store to go back to her Lamborghini. "How did you know he name was Fred?" I asked Alice and she answered a little two quick, "He told us."

Gotcha! If she had just answered, 'the name tag' then I would have believed her, but Fred never told us his name, and he recognized Alice before we had even entered the store.

"Alice, how many times have you been to Tiffany's this week?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Alice had a tendency to shop when she was sad about something; it was her way of venting.

"Only once…" she started but I knew there was more. I gave her a look to say 'as if' as we turned onto the highway. "… Plus three," she added and then I hissed at her. "Alice, if something is bothering you, don't go spending, come talk to me!"

She looked away form me and kept her eyes perfectly on the road as if she needed to concentrate but we both knew she was trying to avoid my gaze. "I just don't want the others to see that Claude bothers me, Jasper knows but Claude is nice and I don't want to spoil his stay because I was selfish," Alice said and I sighed.

"Alice, I guess we have been spending a little too much time with Claude, don't worry, he'll be gone in a week or two," I added, a smile appearing on her face. "Ok," Alice said and we stayed silent until we got home. When you had forever you didn't need to talk 24/7, long silences are just comfortable.

Once we arrived back at the house Alice went to her room to put her new jewelry additions away and I went to the cottage to put my new wardrobe of lingerie away.

Edward was waiting for me in the cottage. "Wow," he said when he saw all the bags. "Alice happened," I said unpacking them into our massive walk in wardrobe.

"I don't think we need to go lingerie shopping for at least a decade now," Edward said as I put the last of the garments away. "I agree, but knowing you this will probably last a year," I said and before I knew it I was pinned down on the bed.

"Gosh I love you," Edward said, his eyes playful. "I love you too," I said kissing him. Instead of kissing me back he pulled me up. "You temptress," he said, "I am going to tell you something and you aren't going to disrupt me!"

"Okay honey," I said starting to undress myself. "Bella," he gasped as I put my top back on again. "Thank you, now I need to talk to you, it's important," he said and I stopped my teasing and sat down next to him.

"I was talking to Claude before, and I have decided we could both use his talent," Edward explained as I listened intently next to him. "We can?' I asked. "Yes, there is always some thing in the past I've wanted to show you," Edward said.

"Wait, show me? I can't read minds Edward," I said and Edward waited patiently for me to stop asking questions and turn my full attention back to him. "I know, that's why I am going to take you back in time with me, with Claude's help," Edward explained.

I was going to travel back in time? Claude could do that? Where were we going? Would the present time still go or freeze? Was it just Edward and I? I removed my shield as I thought these things and Edward jumped with surprise then started to listen.

"Don't worry my love, Claude will explain it all again tomorrow morning before we leave," Edward said kissing me. Tomorrow morning? Before I could I could ask any more questions I was pinned down on the bed again, too distracted to think straight…

**Again, just rub it in that I won't ever be pinned down on a bed by Edward. A girl can dream…**

**Ok, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, they make me update faster! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight and claims that it is fictional, but we all know the truth, so SPILL THE SECRET LOCATION OF EDWARD ALREADY SM!!**

**OMI GOSH! UR REVIEWS! U GUYS ARE BEYOND AWESOMENESS!**

**I want to mention again that I can't reply to anonymous reviews, but just want to half reply in this authors note to Selby (), thank you so much!! You don't know what it means for some one to tell me they are enjoying my story as much as twilight let alone more than it!**

**SO SORRY this one took so long to update, I updated it with out a BETA editing it cause I was so late already, end of term here in Aus and we got so many assignments and tests to study for! My apologies to you faithful readers! I will update chapter 6 really quick though, like in the next three days!**

**What you've all been waiting for…**

**WHERE ARE THEY GOING?**

BPOV

This morning was the tomorrow morning I had been thinking about all night, after Edward distracted me for a few hours. Lying in his arms time seemed to go ever so slowly as I waited for the sun to rise, anticipating the events about to occur.

I was going to travel back in time, to where Edward wouldn't tell me and how he refused to explain, saying "Don't worry about the technicalities, just enjoy it!" which didn't sound like Edward at all who had probably checked one thousand times with Claude that it was perfectly safe.

Even though I was practically indestructible he still managed to treat me like a delicate flower. Oh Edward!

He sat up, letting my head fall onto the mattress. "Come on, let's get dressed," he said already in our walk in wardrobe. I went over to join him and instead of the knee length shorts and button up t-shirt I was expecting him to wear, he had something very different on.

Before me Edward stood in a black pair of shoes, knee high white socks with tights tucked into them. He wore a white shirt with ruffles with a black suit jacket with a long tail over it. To finish it off he was wearing a top hat on his head and was holding a cane.

"Edward," I laughed. Edward gave me a puzzled look still holding the rest of his body in a pose. I was soon in hysterics on the ground. The sight of Edward in tights let alone a ruffled shirt was hilarious!

After a while I calmed down and he helped me up. "I just thought it would be fun to dress the part, even though no one can see us, I'll go change if you want to," Edward said a I fought off the last of my giggles. His face was so cute!

"No, I love it!" I said kissing him on the lips, the tights feeling nice against my bare legs. "Bella," he gasped as I accidently rubbed up against him. "Your dress," he murmured turning his head trying to concentrate on what he was doing, I still couldn't believe the affect I had on him.

"Wow," I said as I found the dress. It was a red corset at the top which tied with a black ribbon. It came down into a red velvet skirt which poked out at the hips a little, making them look bigger. The skirt had a petticoat underneath. There were also some stockings and a funny looking thing which I supposed was a hat.

Edward was behind me, and quietly into my ear he whispered, "I know it's a little old fashioned…" I spun around and kissed him again. "You are just perfection!" I exclaimed, earning a kiss back.

"So where are we going then, the 1800's?" I asked and Edward shook his head. "1900's," he said. What was so special about the 1900's? Then it clicked. "Edward!" I squealed in surprise, "That's the time you were alive!"

Edward nodded. "I saw you as a human, I thought you should be able to see me as one," he said and I would have blushed if I could have. I finally got to see his famous green eyes!

"Will I get to see your mother as well?" I asked excitement buzzing through me. I never realised until now how much I wanted to see where Edward grew up and what he looked like when he was a human.

"Yes, of course you will," he said staring at me like I was the best thing in the world. I loved it when he looked at me with pure love in his eyes, it sent emotions through me that I can't even begin to describe.

"I have to warn you though Bella, from what I can remember of my human memories I was a little different then," he said, his face straining as if he was trying to remember some thing.

"What do you mean different? You mean looks? I am sure you were handsome!" I said still filled with a buzzing energy I couldn't explain. Edward shook his head slightly as if trying to get some thing out of his head.

"Back then I was very self absorbed, my whole life aim was to become a soldier and go to war, I was … different," he said searching for the right word. "It's ok Edward, I will never love you any less," I said putting my arms around him hugging him before kissing his cheek.

"Well we better get going," he said as the sun was now visibly rising in the sky. I nodded and put my clothes on before running after Edward to the clearing by the river.

Claude sure enough was there, standing patiently like a statue, his blonde hair slightly blowing in the wind. "Ahhh, beautiful outfits," Claude said as we made our way over to him. If my cheeks could turn red they would have as Edward slid his hand around my waist.

"Okay, we have to do this right, I don't want you to get lost some where in time," Claude said holding my hand in his and Edwards in the other. "Hold on to each other, we must stay in a circle, do not let go whatever you do," he said.

We both nodded, and I was slightly nervous now, and filled with exhilaration. "Edward, we are going to the year 1916, two years before you were made a vampire," Claude said.

Edward nodded. "Wait I have a question," I said and Claude turned to me ad smiled politely, "Yes?" "Well, does time still move while we're gone?" I asked and Claude nodded. "Yes, I can stop it for you if you like but it is very exhausting and I prefer not to," he answered. "Ok then, you don't need to stop time, it's fine," I said becoming more nervous, why was I so scared.

"OK, holding on now, don't let go, are you ready?" Claude asked. I looked up at Edward who gave me a reassuring squeeze on the hand. "Yes," I said.

Before I knew it colours were swirling past me…

**I was gonna stop here buh it seems a lil short, so I am gonna add wat I was going to post as chap six! I better get a lot of reviews for this! Jks, lol!**

BPOV

I hadn't felt this dizzy since I was a human. For the first time as a vampire I actually felt tired and drained. I heard some one clearing their throat from under me and I realised I was on top of Claude.

"Sorry," I said jumping up.

That's when I saw it.

The street was busy with markets, horse and carriages, people walking and the odd automobile. The women, walking always in pairs or threes, wore skirts to their ankles and high necked long sleeved blouses. Children who looked like orphans were being chased by a market keeper who saw them stealing his stock. Men who walked the streets all wore hats.

Narrow five story apartments towered over the street, painting in greens, creams, blues and even the occasional pink. The road they travelled on was a gravel one and unlike in Forks currently, the sun seemed to be setting.

As soon as I could absorb the picture in front of me in, I noticed Edward looking at me, that glorious half crooked smile plastered on his face. "Bella, this is where I grew up," Edward said walking over to me, placing his hand around my waist as we stared at the view in front of us.

"It's quite magnificent isn't it, I always liked the early nineteen hundreds, a time of change indeed," Claude started before noticing that Edward and I were sort of having a moment so he stayed quiet.

It seemed as if we were really there, but like ghosts. No one could hear us or see us and they walked through us as well. It was the creepiest and coolest thing ever.

"This is amazing," Edward said turning to Claude. Claude nodded and walked over to us. "As a human I was quite the historian, and I guess now that I am a vampire I have been allowed to travel back in time for myself, a gift I shall cherish for eternity," Claude said, "It is a pleasure to be able to share it with you."

"Can you take me to a certain house?" Edward asked and Claude nodded, "Anywhere you like." Edward told him an address and before I knew it we were holding hands and the swirling colours were back.

This time we landed in a more run down street. It was wet as if it had just rained and the buildings here looked grey and worn. Edward started walking and Claude and I were pulled towards him, as if connected by a gravitational pull.

"Another affect of time travelling, you have to stay quite close to one another," Claude explained and I nodded, still feeling a little lethargic; I thought being a vampire meant you were immune to this kind of stuff, obviously I was wrong.

Edward stopped in front of a dark green door. He closed his eyes and gently rested his left hand upon the handle. I know how much I missed my home and I got a chance to say goodbye, Edward never really did. It must have been hard for him, so I stood patiently next to Claude not wanting to wreck the moment.

"You can't open the door, you can't really touch things, you can just place your hand where they are, if you lowered your hand a little it would go through the handle, just walk through the door," Claude instructed him.

Edward took his advice and vanished through the door. "Coming?" he said poking his head back out grinning, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I suddenly had the image of Emmett having fun as a ghost in some odd time frame.

Emmett.

I followed Claude and approached the door. This was it, the house where Edward grew up. Slowly I stepped through.

I entered into a small room. For the time, Edward and his mother seemed to be financially ok. The whole house consisted of a front and back room and an outhouse. It was well furnished and didn't look like it belonged in the run down area at all.

"Mum," Edward said waking over to a longue where a beautiful woman sat knitting in front of the fire.

She wore clothes like the other women, capturing her rounded breast and nice hips. Her face and hands were tanned and stunning. She had lips like Edwards and her eyes shone green and they were big, contrasting with her small nose. Her wavy, long bronze hair hung just below her shoulders.

Elizabeth Masen was a goddess even not being a vampire. It saddened me to know she died at such a young age and I never got to meet her. On her wrist I caught a glimpse of something shiny and saw it was the diamond heart I now wore around mine.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Edward walked over to her. "Mum," he said placing his hand lightly above hers. The similarities between Elizabeth and Edward, even though he was a vampire now, were astounding and very obvious.

"Bella," Edward said gesturing for me to move over next to him. I crouched by his side getting a closer look at Elizabeth. "She would have loved you," Edward said as I admired her perfection.

"What's she knitting," asked after a short silence. Her hands knitted so swiftly and neatly yet she was so patient. "She is probably knitting something for the children at the house she works at. She was a maidservant and was rarely ever home," Edward said.

I nodded. Finally being able to see Elizabeth put a small smile on my face that I didn't even notice. Seeing Edward look at her and then look at me made me feel like the luckiest girl alive.

I was the luckiest girl alive.

Or dead, however you want to put it.

I thought the moment was perfect, until the door opened and some one walked through.

**CLIFFY!!! Sorry if I didn't get some thing about the time right, I am not American so I don't know American history too well but I hope I captured the time okay!**

**REVIEW! U KNO I LOV IT! DON'T EXPECT EVERY CHAP TO BE THIS LONG AS WELL, LOL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, don't we all envy her?**

**Thanks for the reviews again! You guys r gr8! Sorry this one took a little bit to update, I was trying to make it more lengthy, by your request of course!**

**So where were we?**

**Oh yer, some one was walking through the door…**

BPOV

He didn't seem different at all, that same defined jaw line, those beautiful lips, those chiseled abs, I could have recognized them anywhere. Although he was a little shorter, was more tanned and had bright shimmering green eyes, I was positive a fifteen year old Edward Cullen, or should I say Masen, had walked through the door.

Edward watched at the younger version of himself, but not with an expression of pride like I had expected, but more of a look of disappointment. He looked hurt, so I gently touched his arm for reassurance, earning a forced smile.

"Maybe we should be leaving, Claude must be getting tired," he said to me not taking his eyes of fifteen year old Edward. "Nonsense, it may be draining but I am still virtually indestructible," Claude boasted earning a sigh from Edward.

"Let me just watch a little bit longer," I said tracing circles on his chest. "Okay, but remember I was different back then, and I love you and nothing can ever change that," he said kissing my forehead.

Different? What did he mean, and no matter what I will always love you? Sure I knew Edward loved me and told me often enough, but the way he said it sounded like he was about to die or something.

"Are you worried that I might see something you don't want me to see?" I asked hurt by the thought. "No, I mean yes, I mean, well, my human memories are a bit foggy but I remember I didn't like who I was as a mortal. I don't want you to see any thing that can change your mind about me," Edward explained with a tortured look on his face.

"Edward, nothing can make me want you any less," I said kissing him full on the lips. "Shh I am trying to listen," Claude said and we turned our attention back to the scene in front of us.

My face turned grave, I had obviously missed something, which was rare because of my super hearing senses. Before me Elizabeth had tears down her cheeks and could hear fifteen year old Edward in the back room.

"I know it feels weird to miss things being a vampire, but when you are in a different time zone you have to concentrate as much as a human," Claude pointed out.

Edward's face was hard to look at. His face sunk, making him look about as old as he was. He looked at me and forced a smile that nearly ripped my heart in two. "Edward, what just happened?" I asked him softly.

"I just told my mum I signed up for the war," he spoke softly as I let out a small gasp. Fifteen year old Edward walked back into the room and sat down next to his mum. "I am sorry, but I have a duty to my country," he said earning more tears from his mother.

"But how? You're too young," Elizabeth said softly and fifteen year old Edward sighed. "I got some help from William, he pulled a few strings, you know they are always looking for more men, and I look old for my age," he explained.

"They won't miss just one man Edward, please stay, I need you to help work and what about Caterina?" Elizabeth asked him, her eyes pleading for him to stay.

Something in that line caught my attention. _Caterina. _Who was Caterina? I am pretty sure Edward had never mentioned a Caterina before, is this what he was trying to hide?

"Claude take us home now," Edward said in a demanding voice I had never heard before. "Edward?" I asked scared to find out why he was acting this way. "Now Claude," he said again sternly.

"Alright, of course, if you wish," he said holding his hands out. Edward grabbed it then took mine and forced my other in to Claude's hand. Before we knew it we were whizzing through time again. I felt the saddest I had ever been since marrying Edward.

What was so bad with this Caterina girl that he couldn't be honest with me? I was thankful I couldn't cry being a vampire, I didn't want Edward to see how upset I was, didn't I?

Through all the confusion we arrived back to the clearing, in the middle of the night this time. "Don't mention that to any one," Edward said sternly to Claude who nodded his head.

"Let's go," he said putting his arm around me as he ran back to the cottage, pulling me along.

When we arrived back to the cottage I was scared. I had never seen this side of Edward, ever. It was as if he got the meaning of overprotective mixed up with just plain mean.

"Bella," he began. An explanation was the only thing I wanted at that moment.

"I wish I could explain…" he started. I wish I could explain? Something was telling me there was a 'but' coming up and I wouldn't get the explanation I was looking for.

"But, it's too complicated to tell you at the moment. I promise you will find out, and I am only hiding this from you because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt," Edward said finishing his sentence.

"Edward, if you don't want me to get hurt you would come out right now and tell me what is going on and what is so bad that you won't even share with me," I said storming off into the next room, Edward close behind.

"Bella, I just need time to think this through, please, give me time, I promise I will tell you once I figure this all out, I just need to go back with Claude to see some more of my human life, I need to get the details clear before I tell you," he pleaded with me, his eyes looking tired.

"Ok, one more trip back in time with Claude," I said clearly hurt. He took me in his arms. "I love you Bella, I am only doing this because I love you and want to tell you the truth, which I need to remember first," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Then take me with you," I said turning to face him. "Bella, this is some thing I need to do alone, please understand that, I will be back soon," he said. "Ok," I said letting him go.

"Wait, what do I tell the others?" I asked. "Tell them I went hunting with Claude," he said walking out the door. All of a sudden I felt like a giant weight had been placed on my shoulders, and decided I needed the one thing that always cheered me up, Alice.

I ran over to the main house where I heard Rosalie and Emmett doing things I would really much have rather missed. "Alice," I yelled out trying to block out the noise coming from the second floor.

"Yes?" she said zooming behind me form the kitchen. "I think we need to make a trip to Tiffany's," I said and Alice nodded. "I knew you would understand want to talk about it?" she asked me, touching my arm comfortingly.

"No, not right now, I think I need un-appetizing champagne and diamonds," I said forcing a smile. "Aww Bells, after we go shopping I am going to get you a good book and I am going to take you somewhere nice, like by a river or something, you love that sort of stuff," Alice said smiling. She knew me too well.

"Sounds great," I said hugging her. "Where's Edward? Alice asked noticing is absence, if I was sad usually Edward would be around. "He's out hunting with Claude," I said knowing how bad I was at lying.

"Does he have anything to do with the reason you're sad?" Alice asked me and I shook my head. "Okay," she said accepting my lie although I could tell she clearly knew the whole story was fake.

"I am going to add another thing to our to do list, after you finish your book, let's get rid of Claude," Alice said, her face in a massive grin. "Of course, maybe we could even get Emmett to do some thing like pull a massive prank on him; I bet he won't see that coming!" Alice added.

"I think Emmett likes him too much for that," I said laughing as we ran over to the Porsche. "Emmett? I think he wouldn't give two hoots about the Mariners if he knew his little sisters were sad," Alice said making me instantly feel better, you just gotta love her.

"Too Seattle," she said revving up the engine.

Even if I didn't like wearing diamonds, besides the heart Edward gave me, or shopping for them, there was just some thing about the way they glimmered that just made you feel better.

Yes, diamonds were really a girl's best friend.

**OK! I know that last line was really corny, and cheesy, and very cliché, but further more **

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH EDWARD! **

**WHAT IS HE HIDING?**

**WHO IS CATERINA?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SO YOU CAN FIND OUT!**

**Oh yes, I am cruel, I know it! Muah ah ah ah ah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamation: Stephanie Meyer would never keep people waiting this long, you should all kill me!**

**I didn't realise how long it had been since my last update until mapjap pmed me and asked me why I wasn't updating! I promise I will never let it get this long again!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW I DESERVE NO REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ok I think we need a recap:**

**Caterina has happened.**

**Who is she?**

**Why has no one ever heard of her?**

**What is Edward hiding? **

**These are the questions haunting us at the moment. Claude has gone back in time with Edward and Bella is patiently and sadly waiting for his return for an explanation, will she like what she hears? Will she change how she feels about Edward?**

**So last we checked Alice and her were shopping for diamonds…**

**IT'S WHAT I HAVE KEPT YOU (please forgive me) WAITING FOR, FOR A LONG TIME!**

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

Waiting. I hated it, absolutely could not stand it. It had been five days since Edward left with Claude and they still hadn't returned; it was the longest time I had been with out Edward since I became a vampire.

Nessie, like the good daughter that she was, decided to stay with me at the cottage until Edward got back, knowing that I was always sad when Edward wasn't close by.

Between school and watching Nessie sleep, I tried to keep myself distracted but it didn't work very well. Every thing reminded me of him and fears from the time he left when I was a human started arising again even though every one kept reassuring me he would come back.

Carlisle and Esme both worried a great deal over Edward's disappearance and were hanging off Alice's every vision to try and see f he was going to return okay, but every time she would come up with foggy pictures that she couldn't make out.

By now I had told them every thing, even though Edward had instructed otherwise, but no one had ever heard of a Caterina before, not even Carlisle had heard any mention of her.

Edward was a virgin before me, so he couldn't have been his wife, but maybe fiancé? A girlfriend? And Carlisle had never heard of Edward having another sibling, so could it have been a sister? If so what happened to her?

Nessie stirred in her sleep from my bed and I went from my position at the window to go sit on the end of her bed. I put my hand on Nessie and sure enough her power worked on me. With Edward, Jake and I, we could just touch Nessie to experience her power, with others Nessie had to will for it to happen first.

Her dreams were mostly about Jacob these days, so Edward and I didn't really intrude on them much, but as I touched her I saw this time she was dreaming some thing very different.

She was dreaming about the future, well what she thought was going to happen anyway. We had moved from Forks, which was the first thing I had noticed. Secondly, there was no Edward or I in the picture. Every one was silent and looked really grey, only finding the smallest amount of comfort in each other.

Was this what was going to happen if Edward didn't return? How long would I wait for him? We both new that neither one of us could live without the other, so when would I finally give up and let myself pass form this world?

Just as these thoughts were spinning through my head Nessie's dream changed and a certain thing in the new image caught my attention; there was a little kid running around. Jacob was chasing after the child and Nessie was laughing as the child would jump into her arms as she hugged it safely.

What did this mean?

Before I had time to really think about it Nessie woke up and sat up to look at me. "Were you spying on my dreams again?" she said drowsily as she took in her surroundings. "I'm sorry, I know I am not meant to intrude any more, I just can't believe you're all grown up," I said softly, looking at how beautiful she was.

"Mum," she whined and I hugged her. "So I guess you saw the part in my dream when dad didn't come back," she said looking at me and I nodded. "Mum, don't worry, he'll be back, he loves you, it's only been five days," she said trying to comfort me and I nodded my head slowly. I knew it had only been five days which was practically nothing for a vampire, but it was with out Edward.

I was about to mention the child in Nessie's dream before I heard some one pull up outside. "That's Jake," Nessie said getting out of the bed and putting some clothes on.

Sure enough Jake did walk through the door, even though I slightly hoped it would be Edward. "Morning Nessie, Bella," he said kissing me on the cheek before making out with Nessie. I went to leave to give them some privacy then realised there was no school today, nothing to distract me.

"Don't you go any where," Jake said catching me before I ran out the door. "What do you mean?" I asked him, expecting to spend my day doing some thing like shopping with Alice.

Nessie and Jake both stood before me now, massive grins spread upon there faces. "Now before you say no, hear me out," Jake started and I was getting more confused by the moment.

"We want to cheer you up mum, and Jakie offered the perfect solution, what did you and Jake always use to do before you became a vampire?" Nessie said beaming with excitement.

I thought back to things Jake and I used to do when I was human, and only one clear thought came into mind. "Motorcycling?" I asked and Nessie started jumping up and down, clapping screaming yes.

Jake smiled at her reaction then turned to look at me. Even though he was technically my son-in-law, I still saw him as a brother. "So what do you say, do you wanna go ride those trails outside La Push again?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you don't have to do this for me, I'm fine, seriously," I said knowing he was just trying to cheer me up. "Bella, you've been slouching around the place like it was a graveyard, it's time you had some fun," Jake said opening the front door to reveal three shiny new bikes on the back of his truck.

"Three?" I asked and then Nessie started. "I know I am taking advantage of dad being gone but please, you now I have always wanted to and Jake said that even if you won't let me ride my own bike can I at least ride on the back of his, please mum," Nessie begged.

I looked at Nessie and Jacob's faces, I just couldn't say no. "You can ride on the back of Jake's bike, and yes Jake, I'm sure it will be fun," I said smiling as Nessie hugged Jake in excitement then hugged me going "Thank you thank you thank you, you're the best mum!"

"Shall we then?" Jake said walking over to the truck and opening the doors for us to get in. "YES! This is going to be so much fun!" Nessie screamed taking the middle front seat.

On the drive all the way to La Push, human memories returned to me of when Jacob and I would sneak behind our parents back and go riding on the very trails that we were about to go to now.

Luckily they were still here after all these years. "Bella can unload the bikes for me while I help Nessie put her protective gear on. Nessie groaned. "You're worse than my dad," Nessie whined as Jacob picked her up out of the car and over to the side while I unloaded the bikes.

A few minutes later Nessie was hiding behind a bush refusing to be seen wearing all her gear. "No way," she said as Jacob refuted "It's only your mum and me." Nessie had picked up a sense of style similar to Alice's and when she wasn't busy posing as a tramp, the biggest labels were her favourites to wear.

Soon enough she walked out, if you could call it walking with all that stuff on. She was wearing what I was pretty sure were steel toed boots. She had tight leather pants on; I was pretty sure the tight part had nothing to do with safety but I was sure Jake was enjoying himself. She had knee pads and shin pads on, a massive leather jacket with elbow and wrist pads and to top it all off a giant bike helmet.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggled as she walked over. "Don't laugh mum, otherwise I'll make you where all this as well," she said her voice echoing from inside the helmet.

Jake got on his bike, topless as always, not caring if he hurt himself as he would heal in a matter of minutes, and I mounted mine as well, a nice red one. "Ok Nessie, get on and hold on tight," he said revving the engine. "Woohoo!" she screamed as she got on the back of his bike.

"Ok, you ready, let's go!" Jake said revving the engine up to close to full speed before starting down the track. I revved my engine and followed close behind.

Being back on the trails was a blast. Thankfully not one of us crashed once, and the familiar feeling of racing on a bike came back to me, although this time with out the big adrenaline rush, although it was still very thrilling.

When we arrived back at the truck Nessie couldn't stop gushing about how great a time she had had and Jake's smile didn't come off his face once. We got in and prepared to go home. "Thanks Jake," I said softly so Nessie couldn't hear. "Any time Bells," he whispered back before driving home.

We pulled up in the big white house's driveway and I could hear murmurs from inside. I quickly got out of the car and entered the house. As soon as they had heard me, they stopped speaking.

"What?" I asked as they all nervously looked at each other even though Jasper was sending calming waves through the room. "Alice had a vision," Esme said being truthful as always.

A vision. By the looks on their faces it wasn't good.

**CLIFFY! But don't worry I will update like straight away for the time I have spent not updating, I can't believe it! If it ever gets over a week just pm and remind me, life can get so busy and confusing!**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON! DON'T WORRY!**

**Also I have lost my BETA, who is onto bigger and better things and cannot take the time to edit my stories anymore as much as she used to, so please excuse any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the writer of twilight, and not me because she dreams of vampires kissing humans in meadows, WHY CAN'T I HAVE DREAMS LIKE THAT?**

**Ok I am trying to be updating really quickly for you guys! Cause you rock!**

**So WHAT DID ALICE SEE IN HER VISION**

**WHAT DID SHE SEE!**

**LET'S FIND OUT!!**

BPOV

"Is Edward okay?" was the first thing I asked. I couldn't bear to hear the answer, but I had to know. The room was silent and Carlisle stepped up to answer me. Even though he said we were all equal, he was very much like the "alpha" of our "pack", to use wolf terms.

"Edward is fine, but he has dug up some things in his human life that he is not proud of," Carlisle explained. I gulped and nodded. That was expected. "Alice saw him telling you what he discovered," Esme added.

I nodded again taking it in, not knowing how to respond. So Edward was ok and if Alice saw him with me that meant he was coming back, hopefully soon. "So what was he saying?" I asked, knowing this was the information they were trying to hide, which meant it wasn't good.

"It's really for Edward to tell you, for us to reveal any thing wouldn't be right," Carlisle said, and even though I didn't mean to I felt my lips turn downwards. "Don't worry Bella, it was over 200 years ago," Esme said reassuringly coming over to hug me.

"I love him and nothing he has done can change that," I wept into her shoulder. "I know that and he knows that too," she said rubbing small circles on my back. She held me for a moment. "You haven't hunted since he's left, Alice has offered to go with you tonight if you want," Esme said as I pulled away from her.

"I guess I really shouldn't be thirsty for school on Monday, but I will bring my cell and if Edward returns I want to be the first to know," I said turning to Carlisle. "Of course," he said.

There was another awkward silence; there was just nothing to say. They all knew what Edward had found out about his past, most importantly who Caterina was, and I was certain she would have been his fiancée.

"Let's get going Bella," Alice said as every one started to clear the room. "Don't worry, I know Edward will be back soon," she said and I nodded. We ran out the back door and into the sunset.

We soon found some deer and elk and once I had quenched my thirst I sat by the river waiting for Alice to finish. We moved on and continued hunting, offering little distraction though to my thoughts of Edward and Caterina.

Then I remembered the dream Nessie had of a child. Alice could see into the future so if there was any one to ask about it, it would be Alice. "Alice, have you ever had visions of Nessie?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"All the time, although most images of her and Jacob I should say I would rather not see. But mostly I look for her future, it's never just randomly come to me," she said as we stopped in a nearby clearing.

"Anything involving a child?" I asked and Alice threw me a puzzled look. "I thought Carlisle said…" Alice began but the phone vibrated in my pocket. "One sec," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle?" I asked as I flipped it open. "No," I heard _him_ reply. "Edward," I breathed, already leaving Alice behind me running back to the house. "Meet me at the cottage, we have to talk," he said, his tone of voice scaring me.

I immediately changed my course of path and ran full speed to the cottage, and sure enough when I got there Edward was waiting for me. His perfect figure was sitting upright on the end of the bed, still as a statue.

I brushed a lock of his bronze hair out of his eyes and turned his face to look at mine, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Tell me every thing," I whispered into his mouth when we broke apart.

"Bella, how do you manage to be so sexy at a time like this?" he gasped, clearly a problem obvious in his pants. "It's just been so long," I said, blushing if I could have. He chuckled. "I've missed you too, and that's why I have to explain this before I can continue loving you, because you may change your mind about me," he said turning serious again.

I shook my head. "Never," I said choking on the word. "I don't want to argue with you over that any more, I just want to tell you every thing about Caterina," Edward said placing his hand on my leg.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said forcing a smile. He crunched his eyebrows like he always did when he was thinking about some thing then said "Can you remove you're shield, I want to be able to hear what you're thinking." I removed it with ease, with a lot of practice I could move my shield around fairly easily.

After I removed it I then began puzzling over why Edward would ask me to remove my shield? Did he really think I wouldn't love him any less? "Bella, I really don't deserve you," he said replying to my thoughts. "Edward, you deserving me, what did I do to ever get so lucky to get you?" I exclaimed. "You just don't see yourself clearly, do you?" he said and I rolled my eyes. He always told me that but I could never see how I remotely compared to Edward.

"Okay, I'm ready," I told him and he nodded, taking a deep breath. "I loved Caterina, she was the closest person to me along with my mother when I was alive," he started. I tried to hide my thoughts but loud and clear the thought of Edward loving another woman made me want to burst into tears if I could still cry.

"Bella, it's not what you think," he interrupted me mid-thought. The line was so cliché, almost the same as 'it's not you, it's me.' Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry, keep going, please don't stop," I said putting my shield back on. He looked at me as if to say 'why did you put you're shield back on?'

"It's distracting the both of us, I'll take it off afterwards if you really want me to," I explained. He nodded and continued. "Caterina wasn't in love with me, like you think," he said. What did he mean by wasn't in love with me like you think?

"See, Caterina was my younger sister," he said then paused. I was shocked. A sister, sure it had crossed my mind, but no one had ever mentioned Edward had a sibling before.

"I never told Carlisle about her if that's what you're thinking. She was twelve when I was fifteen. We grew up together, playing in the streets, helping our mum whenever we could, stealing fruit from the market and outrunning the shopkeeper together. We helped each other learn how to read and write and even shared a bed. She was so smart, Bella you would have loved her," he said, a smile creeping on his face.

So Edward was close with his sister and he seemed really proud of her, nothing to worry about, right? "She had the biggest green eyes, and long flowing bronze hair, she looked just like my mother, she was so beautiful," he reminisced staring into space as if he could see her before him.

"I loved her so much, but I was so obsessed with the war, the great adventure, a chance to get out of Chicago and see the world, that's what my dad had done," Edward said looking towards the ground. That was another thing; I had always heard lots about Edward's mother but never his father.

"My father died in the war, and I felt as if I didn't completely get to say goodbye, and by going to war it would hopefully offer some closure to what I was feeling. My mother on the other hand felt the exact opposite of me, she thought that she had already lost a husband to war and wasn't ready to lose a son as well," he said facing me.

I smiled reassuringly. I still loved him, and hearing about his dad I felt sympathetic towards him I missed Charlie and I got to say a proper goodbye while he was sick, I understand why going to war meant so much to him. After losing come one close to you, you just want to search for ways to be close to them again.

"So what does this have to do with your sister?" I asked and Edward turned his face away from me again. "As I was trying to get into the war, I didn't realise who I was hurting along the way, like the grief blinded me, I didn't notice Caterina and how untrustworthy William was," Edward said shaking his head.

"William, I heard you mention his name, who was he?" I asked remembering back to the conversation between Edward and his mother. "William was a friend of my father's; he worked in the recruiting office. He was the man who sent my father to war so I asked him to send me as well. Of course I was young and didn't realise that he used my position to his advantage. I would do anything to go to war, and I would basically give him what ever he wanted," Edward explained.

"What do you mean by whatever he wanted?" I asked worried what I might hear. "At first it was just money, and occasionally working for him with no pay, just knowing that he was doing all he could to get me into the war, to become a soldier. Then it became bigger, he would ask me to steal things for him. My sister was smart at that kind of thing, and of course when I asked her she helped me, just robbing the local markets of their money, it was very easy to get away with back then."

He paused for a moment, and then continued. "One day he asked me to steal a heavy vase for him, apparently very valuable. I asked Caterina to help me carry it to him, although she wasn't much help. As soon as she walked in William had an idea. He offered me a straight out pass into the war, if my sister would be betrothed to him. William already had had a wife but had divorced her quite a few years back and she was barren so they never had any children. He was twenty odd years older then my sister and I would never allow him to touch her."

"So what did you do?" I asked him expecting that the answer wasn't going to be a straight out yes or no, end of story situation. "I said no of course, and then gave up my dreams in the army, told him I would find another way. I took Caterina and brought her home," Edward replied.

I nodded. "And then?" I started knowing that wasn't the end of the story. "And then we were left alone for a few weeks, I thought it was behind us, but then one day," Edward paused, his face looking shattered.

"One day she disappeared."

**CLIFFY**

**MUAH AH AH AH AH**

**I will update soon for you guys because you still managed to review me even after I didn't update for like forever! Can I ask for better readers? Also thanks to all you honest reviewers, I understand if my writing needs to be improved, just let me know if you don't like where it's going!**

**And I am still with out a BETA so excuse any mistakes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM are the initials of the author of twilight, what are my initials, any guesses?**

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who enjoyed my cliffy, hahaha! I want to reply to an anonymous reviewer:**

**Bella&Edward4ever**

**They sent me one of the wittiest reviews I have ever read and I couldn't reply to them, so I just wanted to say thanks! Again please review signed in so I can REPLY TO YOU!**

**Ok I want to thank DanielWhite and all the other reviewers who gave me a great idea for where this story can go! I also want to thank georgiasf for giving me some tips on my writing, TIPS ARE WARMLY WELCOMED! I am always looking to improve!**

**Now to what you have all been waiting for!**

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I ask confused by Edward's statement.

"One day she went out and never came home, we never saw her again and no one knew what had happened to her," Edward explained, his expression frustrated.

I put my hand on his leg reassuringly and he continued to speak, "Although my mother never said it, I knew she knew it was because of my crazy obsession to become a soldier that we lost Caterina."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault, you don't know that," I said placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Wait, you don't hate me?" Edward asked, his face so clueless it was sooo cute!

"Of course I don't hate you, if any thing I feel sympathy, you lost your sister, that would have been such a sad thing to happen to you," I told him, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You are the best wife in all of eternity," Edward said kissing me full on the lips.

"And you are the best kisser," I said going in for more before he pulled away.

"Only kisser?" he asked and I laughed.

"Well show me that you're not just a good kisser," I asked suggestively and before I knew it Edward was on top of me.

We seemed to kiss forever, before we actually got to clothes being taken off. Just as Edward was removing my bra strap, we had a little interruption.

"Edward I…" Alice started as she whizzed into the room.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, can you put some clothes on, it's important," Alice said putting her hand over her face. Why was it that Alice seemed to always ruin moments like these?

"Alice, please?" Edward moaned reluctantly pulling away from me.

"Ew you guys, seriously get off her, it's important, I promise," she said as I pulled my top back on.

"Free to look, what's so urgent it had to cut in?" I asked feeling sexually frustrated. How long had it been since Edward and I last did it?

"It's about Caterina. Claude said if he starts watching from a time when you and Caterina were together, you need to tell him a place and date like you did before so he can locate her, then he may be able to follow her and find out what happened to her," Alice blurted out at a speed even fast for a vampire.

"You mean he can tell me what happened to her?" Edward asked getting up off the bed.

"Exactly, he just wants your okay on it before he goes stalking her back in time," Alice giggled.

Edward began furiously nodding. "Yes, tell him yes, this is great," he said turning to me and holding me tight.

"Edward," I whined and he jumped off me.

"Sorry Bella, I know, but we have all of eternity love, let me just speak to Claude for a moment," Edward smiled and me and then was gone in a flash.

I followed Alice out the door as we ran to the white house where Carlisle was sitting with Claude.

"I see you've heard the news, I really think this could work Edward," Claude said as Alice and I entered the room.

"How long will it take?" Edward asked.

"It depends how close a date you can give me, see I have to know where to find things in the past, I just need the last date and place you remember being with Caterina in, then it depends how long I have to watch from there," Claude explained.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked all of a sudden and every one looked at me.

"I don't mean any thing bad, I was just thinking why a vampire who hardly knows us is willing to help us so much," I asked curious for an answer, shocked at myself still for asking the question.

"If you really must understand…" Claude started but Carlisle interrupted.

"Only if you wish, although I must say I am curious too to know your motives," Carlisle finished.

"I will tell you, its okay. See, when you scared the Volturi that time, you saved me. I was going to be the newest member of their coven, I felt persuaded to go with them, but when I saw how you exposed them, there manipulative ways, I was in the crowd that night ready to fight on your side. I ran as far from them as I could and spent a lot of time in the past hiding. You saved me, this is the least I can do to repay you," Claude finished.

I felt touched, no more than touched; to know that all those years ago our stance against the Volturi had actually helped some one other then Renesme, that it still meant something to people, or vampires or whatever, today.

"14th June 1915, corner of Miller Lane and Rosebank St, Chicago," Edward spoke and Claude nodded.

"I will do my best to get answers for you," Claude smiled and Edward smiled back, then he was gone.

"Let's go finish our little business," Edward said after a brief silence in the room.

"Of course," I said and we both ran to the cottage full pace. I needed Edward, I need him _now_. I couldn't wait for him any longer, I craved him. Before we knew in we were both back on the bed again…

********************************************************************************************

Have you ever heard the term 'I just lost track of time?' Well that's exactly what Edward and I did. It turned out we had been at it for four days straight, and we didn't even notice the sun going up or down. That was four days of school the others had to cover for us.

On the fourth day Nessie practically started banging down the cottage door, she probably would have if she were a vampire, and stormed in creating a very awkward situation for all three of us.

"Mum, dad, you have been doing it like bunnies foe four days straight, if you want to go on a holiday tell us but you have a life outside of this bedroom believe it or not," Nessie said as Edward and I stared shocked wrapped in our bed sheets.

"It's been four days?" Edward asked looking startled by the remark.

"I know time hardly counts for us, but you must at least notice four days, come on," Renesme said as I started giggling uncontrollably.

Edward and Nessie both looked at me with confused expressions. I couldn't control my laughter though, it was just the most bizarre situation, I didn't think it could get any funnier.

"Hey Eddie man where have you been these last few…" Emmet said walking into the room finding Edward half wrapped in a sheet and Nessie's face going red while I rolled around on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Is there a vampire that has invisibility powers?" Emmet asked.

That was it, it just got funnier. The whole situation plus Emmett's random lines was too much to bear.

"Bella, be quiet you're getting quite loud," Edward said and I quickly shut my mouth knowing that I could probably scream loud enough to shatter a skyscraper, yes vampires had super voices you could say as well.

As I calmed down Nessie turned to Emmet and asked "Invisible vampire?"

"You know, like an invisible vampire was tickling Bella on the floor," Emmett explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why are you here?" Edward asked Emmett as I got up off the floor.

"Oh yer, Claude's back," he said a grin plastered on his face.

Edward flicked Emmett's ear and then ran to get some clothes on, I followed close behind. When I walked back into the room Emmett was rubbing his ear helping Nessie onto his back planning to run with her to the house.

"Let's go," I said running out the door, the others close behind.

"Did you find her?" Edward asked impatiently as soon as we entered the room.

"Yes, I did, and I must say what I saw fit so well, I was wondering how I could have been so stupid to overlook the possibility…" Claude puzzled to himself.

Alice then blanked out, her vision face on, and Edward was intently reading her mind.

"No," Edward gasped and I turned to him for an answer.

"What did you see?" I asked Alice when Edward didn't answer.

"I can't believe it, I think I just saw Caterina," she answered in shock.

Alice saw Caterina? But Alice could only see the future, and Caterina was in the past, wasn't she?

"But that could only be possible if…" I started but couldn't find the right words to finish my sentence.

Claude then stepped in and finished my sentence for me, "If she were a vampire."

**Another cliffy sort of, you like the idea of Caterina being a vampire? I got it from you reviewers of course! You are my inspiration!**

**Also want a good story to check out? One of my fav authors on twilight Emilee Cullen has posted a story called Wanna Bet? And she recently held a competition for some one to write the next chapter for her, and I won! It's an awesome story so check it out, you might even get to see my chapter when she updates it!**

**And yes I might do a contest like that some time, but not right now.**

**For the mean while, REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote how man chapters for twilight? WELL WHO CARES WE ARE UP TO DOUBLE DIGITS! CHAP 10!!**

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers!**

**YOU GUYS R AWESOME!**

**And again ANOYNYMOUS REVIEWERS SIGN IN SO I CAN REPLY!!!**

**ALSO, WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! YAY! *POPS CHAMPANGE!!**

**But I must say, I am not getting review greedy or anything, but start spreading the word about my story cause a little more reviews would be nice! But i am sooo thankful to every one who has reviewed so far, you made the number 100 possible! With out yo this story would be nothing!**

**Ok, Caterina is a vampire GASP!**

**So the question on every ones lips IS SHE GOOD OR BAD?**

**I must say I had like a massive dispute over this but I have figured out the perfect solution, hope you like what you see.**

**Anyways, **

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

"So if Alice saw Caterina that means we are going to meet her, right?" I said starting to feel instantly happier. I finally got to meet some one from Edward biological family, this was so cool!

Edward was still silent. Nessie, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Esme were immediately throwing questions at Alice while Carlisle and Claude listened patiently in the background. But Edward still said nothing.

"Edward this is amazing, I am going to meet your sister!" I squealed hugging him tight. I wasn't the squealing type but this was a special moment!

"Bella, how can you be excited about this?" he asked me and I immediately became confused.

"Edward, you get the ultimate opportunity, you get to see your sister again, how is that not exciting?" I asked still trying to figure out why he was so worried.

"Well, its just, what if she doesn't like me?" he asked that helpless look of his on his face just like every time he was beating himself up about being a 'monster.'

"Edward, I don't think it's possible not to love you, let alone like you," I said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So how long before she arrives?" Carlisle asked and Alice shook her head.

"I have no idea, it seems really clear though so it must be close, maybe Claude could go into the future and look for her," Alice asked, a slight tone of spite in her voice.

"I can't search for her unless I have a date and location, but if she arrived at this house I can scan through time and see if she is arriving, if it is going to happen soon I shall be able to find her," Claude stated and was gone.

"I'm going to call Jake," Nessie said leaving the room.

Soon every one started following her out, finding excuses on why they should leave until it was just Carlisle, Edward and I left in the room.

"Alice mentioned she did not have a diet like ours, that her eyes were red, we must prepare for her arrival, if she is going to stumble upon us she will probably be hunting," Carlisle explained ad Edward nodded in recognition.

"I understand, as soon as Claude returns we will start doing rounds around Forks, Seattle and the Olympic Mountain Range area," Edward said full of authority.

"Seems like you have some stuff to organize, I'll see you at the cottage," I said kissing Edward good bye before zooming out the door.

I didn't head for the cottage though. All this recent talk about family had made me realise that I hadn't even visited my old house yet. That house I lived in with Charlie when I first moved to Forks, where it all began.

Forks, although different now, still had the same basic streets; it just spread out a few hundred meters in diameter. I found the house easily and was struck with a thousand emotions when I saw it.

From the outside it still looked the same, just a few different plants in the front yard and a new paint job. I was glad Forks stayed a small town and all the houses weren't knocked down for giant mansions and apartments to replace them.

I walked over to my bedroom window and lifted it with ease. It seemed my bedroom had turned into a study now, and the old wallpaper had been painted over and all my furniture was obviously gone.

A tear came to my eyes as human memories flooded back to me, still hazy. I so badly wanted to remember them clearly, but like Edward had warned me, over time they just seem like dreams from ages ago.

To think this was the room where Edward first heard me say I loved him, where I sat at my computer tiring myself trying to discover what Edward was, revealing his was a vampire, the very room I spent my last weeks as a human in.

I searched the rest of the house to find most of the architecture was as I remembered, but I was struggling to see it, it was all so blurry. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and knew I had to leave.

I ran back to the cottage and didn't find Edward where I expected him to be. I ran over to the house and no one was there, except for Claude.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him still a little sad from my visit to my old house.

"Caterina is arriving soon, very soon. It could be a few ours or a few days from now," Claude explained and I nodded.

"So their doing rounds then?" I asked and Claude nodded.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme are doing to mountain range, Rose and Emmet are circling Seattle, Jasper and Alice are securing Forks and Edward went to La push," Claude clarified.

"Thanks," I said leaving to run to La Push.

Caterina was coming, and soon! I was so excited! All of a sudden I became very self conscious about my jeans and t-shirt and started wondering if maybe Caterina had a taste for fashion like Alice's.

As I rounded the cliffs along the edge of La Push, I made my way to Jano's house, where Jake and Nessie would probably be as well. Sure enough when I arrived Nessie was sitting n the longue room, surprise surprise, watching TV.

"Dad and Jake are doing rounds, I'm bored," she said as if she read my mind when I walked into the room.

"How can you even think of TV when your aunty is coming," I said the words rolling excitedly of my tongue.

"I don't know, it's just, I guess I don't really care," Nessie said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" I said in disbelief knowing this event could very well be life, if you call it life, changing.

"Well all Caterina is going to do is come and change things and I don't see a problem with the way things are," Nessie pointed out switching the TV off.

I wanted to question her more but Jano walked into the room holding a bowl of what I suspected to be cereal in his hands for Nessie.

"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt," he said as he walked in, sensing the unusual silence.

"It's fine; tell Bella here the awesome news!" Nessie said grabbing the bowl.

"Good news?" I asked turning to Jano.

"Ah yes, Thompson phased into a wolf last week, it seems your return is having the desired affect," Jano said proudly.

"That's excellent, have you told the others?" I asked but Jano shook his head.

"This whole Caterina business has them much to occupied for the moment," he laughed and I smiled back.

"Talking about Caterina," Nessie said pulling her vibrating cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hey supp?" she answered it.

Due to my super vampire hearing, I was able to hear every thing being said by the caller on the other side of the line, which just happened to be Edward.

"Emmett thinks he has found Caterina, we're running over to Seattle now," he spoke, the wind created by his extremely fast running muffling his voice.

"Wait mum wants to talk to you," Nessie said handing the phone to me.

Was it really that obvious to see what I wanted or had Nessie genetically inherited Edward's gift of mindreading; she had defiantly spent too much time with Edward as a child.

"Hello, you're in La Push?" he asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Yes, where are you I want to join you," I said turning to Renesme and winking.

But no one else seemed to be happy, maybe I was missing something, but it didn't matter, I was about to find out.

*****************************************************************************************

I made it to Seattle in know time and sure enough I found the others in a small alleyway close to the airport.

In front of me stood a stunning vampire. Her hair was as bronze as Edward and hung down to her waist, her cheekbones were astoundingly dominant in her facial features, but yet she looked very elegant. Her body was a perfect hourglass figure, but she was small as we expected, she couldn't have been more then fourteen. Her eyes were large, with beautiful long lashes.

But they were red.

She was staring at Edward, she wasn't doing any thing else. I joined the rest of the gang who had turned up and didn't quite know what to do.

"Caterina?" Edward asked putting his and in mine for reassurance as I took my place by his side.

All of a sudden a very blank expression appeared on her face.

"Could she be having a vision?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"No, I think she is, remembering," he answered.

We all stood around as Caterina blankly stared into space. After a while her eyes seemed to gain some form of life again and she shook her head slightly then looked back at her brother.

"Edward?" she asked.

Edward nodded and took a step towards her making a low hiss escaping from between her teeth.

"I don't know why but I remember you some how, but please stay away, I am a vampire and I will kill you, go, run," she said hissing some more.

Her voice was so angelic that it hardly seemed threatening, but what did she mean she was a vampire? Couldn't she see we were as well?

"We are vampires as well," Carlisle stepped forward.

"But you're eyes, they aren't red?" she asked inquisitively.

"Come back with us and we will explain, it seems you have a lot to learn," Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Stay away from me, I am dangerous," she said before zooming past us.

Edward being the fastest vampire out of the lot of us quickly caught up to her and pinned her down, quickly helped by Emmett and Jasper.

"Please, Caterina, you remember me because I am your brother," Edward explained.

Caterina stopped struggling against them.

All of a sudden she started weeping uncontrollably and Emmett lifted her up with ease and held her bridal style.

"Run her back to the house, I think I know what's wrong," Carlisle said.

There was something wrong with her? There could be some thing wrong with a vampire?

Edwards face turned grave before he followed Emmett and Carlisle towards the house.

All of a sudden I realised what side of the situation Nessie might have been thinking about, that maybe Caterina wouldn't act the way I expected her to act.

"Come on," Alice said and together we ran back to the house, anxiously awaiting for what Carlisle had to say about her condition.

**So watcha think? Doesn't really answer if she is good or bad, lol!**

**Still looking for a BETA, any offers???**

**I am also welcoming any ideas for if Caterina had a power, what would it be?**

**SO REVIEW! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never posted a story on fanfic, BUT I HAVE!**

Ok guys, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!

**BREAKING NEWS! I now have a fabulous BETA, vasweetpea, who has done a great job with this chapter, so go check out her profiles and stories when you get a chance, she's great!**

SO WHAT IS WRONG WITH CATERINA?

I won't keep you waiting any longer!

TO THE STORY!

BPOV

We all waited patiently in the lounge room as Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were upstairs with Caterina.

"See anything?" I asked Alice nervously as she scanned the future.

"Nothing's clear, no one has made any decisions about anything," Alice said another blank stare appearing on her face.

"It's ok mum, I am sure every thing's going to be fine," Nessie smiled at me.

Carlisle had mentioned there was some thing wrong with Caterina, the way she didn't recognize we were vampires, surely she should have been able to tell by our scent. I was starting to really worry, this was Edward's sister.

"I got some thing," Alice said and every one turned anxiously awaiting her explanation.

"Caterina is going to be fine, I can even see her with golden eyes," Alice smiled and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

I hugged Nessie in relief. Just as I was smiling I saw Alice have another vision. I pretended not to notice and she brushed it off and joined in the happy chatter in the room.

I would defiantly be sure to ask her about that later.

A few moments later Emmett came down the stairs and we all started throwing him questions about Caterina. After Jasper sent some calming waves through the room every one quieted down.

"As Alice has probably told you, she is going to be okay," Emmett said reassuring me.

"But as Carlisle suspected, she has a gift, and he has a theory on the talents that we get when we become a vampire, involving how people that are related have similar talents and your gifts are based around some thing from your past life. We all know Edward can read minds, and it seems Caterina being his sister has a very similar skill. Caterina can enter your mind and put thoughts in your head, very dangerous if not used for good," Emmett explained as I nodded taking it all in.

"So has she been using it for good then?" Alice asked frustrated that she couldn't see into the past like Claude, who was currently sitting at the back of the room.

"We don't know, because Caterina's gift has a side affect, well that's what Carlisle says. Sure she can enter your mind, but Caterina can't remember things for long unless she is constantly around it. Carlisle has been running some tests to prove this, but it seems she will be forgetting a lot of stuff," Emmett giggled towards the end as Rose shot him a 'don't you dare this is serious' look.

"Can I go see her?" I asked Emmett who shrugged.

"Why not? I guess we can all see her," he smiled and we followed him up the stairs into Edward's bedroom.

Caterina was sitting on his couch looking very confused. Carlisle was running all sorts of tests with various medical equipments that looked really scary.

"Is that a diamond drill?" I asked as I got a closer look.

"Do not fret my dear, now come over here and meet Caterina officially," Carlisle smiled.

"So you're my sister in law then! Edward has just gave me a little catch up talk about all you guys, but I think I will have to sit with you all later so you can fill me in properly. Oh, and you must be Alice, the pixie like one who loves to shop! And you're Rose, the… uh, well nice to meet you," Caterina smiled.

"Has she forgotten what you told her about Rose already?" I asked Edward.

Emmet cut in and answered for him, "No I think she was just being polite, she may have been warned about Rose."

Rose let out a low hiss and then took Emmett's hand and dragged him outside where I was almost certain he would be told off and probably would be punished with no sex for a month!

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend her, and you must be Jasper, can you do some thing to my feelings, I want to know what it feels like" Caterina giggled.

Jasper then sent some waves of excitement and surprise through the room and before we knew it we were all on a major high.

"Did you just say that?" Alice turned to Caterina halfway through our sudden burst of emotions.

"Yes, and you are very pretty!" Caterina squealed starting to clap, the excitement not quite wearing off yet.

"What do you mean did you say that?" I asked and Caterina started beaming at me.

"Take off your shield honey," Edward spoke to me and I did.

_I am so glad I got to meet you, I finally have a family, you don't understand how long I have been searching for you guys, I think…., but that doesn't matter now, I have finally found you and Carlisle says I can stay with you for as long as I like! We're going to be like sisters, you can be the older sister I never had!_

The thoughts ran through my head as if they were my own, but I knew it was Caterina. I quickly put my shield back on as an automatic response but then moved it again.

_Anyways, I'm starving, I was coming to Seattle to hunt you know!_

Caterina thought making me instantly form a crouch position and as I looked around the room Alice, Jasper and Esme were as well, it seems she sent that thought through every ones head. If there was one thing we were truly opposed to, it was hunting humans.

_Don't worry! I am not going to hunt humans any more; I want to try your animal diet! I have been trying to find a way not to be a monster and you guys have thrown me a solution! I can't believe I have survived over two hundred years with out you; you have already helped me so much!_

One by one we all got out of our crouch position. I looked at Caterina and realized how young she was, she was still a teenager. Her intentions seemed good, and she only used her putting thoughts in head thing for communication so far, maybe I could be the older sister she never had.

"Ok Carlisle, are we done here then? I think I want to show my new sister our way of hunting," I smiled at her.

Edward looked so proud at that moment, seeing Caterina and I deciding to bond together at last.

"Family hunting trip!" Emmett exclaimed and a burst of cheers erupted through the room, letting off the last of our excitement.

"Last one past the river's a rotten egg," Alice laughed as she jumped out the window.

"Let's go," I said taking Caterina's hand and we both jumped out together.

***

Later that night we were all in the lounge room again, well except for Alice, Rosalie and Caterina, who were in Alice's bedroom. When Caterina turned up she hadn't really had a sense of style so Alice and Rose saw it as an opportunity for their biggest make over yet.

I was lying on Edward's chest not really listening to what was on the television, but thinking about earlier that day. The hunting trip had gone well and it seems Caterina couldn't get enough of the elk.

Caterina was fitting right in. Although she was young, she was still about the same size as Alice, she had the same maturity level as Emmett, had small hands that really helped Rose to fix the cars, loved it when Jasper changed her emotions around, looked at Esme and Carlisle like parents, loved me like a sister already and of course had the same qualities as her brother. For being apart for so long they were so alike it was crazy! And the best part was she was even cool about Nessie and Jake and squealed in delight when she found out she had a niece.

I let off my shield and let Edward read all my thoughts. I looked up at him to find him smiling that half crooked smile of his. He lifted me closer to his face so he could kiss me on the lips.

"You're perfect you know," he whispered kissing me some more.

"How did I get so lucky to get you," I whispered kissing him back.

Instead of arguing about who was luckier like we usually did, we just enjoyed the moment kissing happily until some 'coughs' from Emmett clearly informed us to stop.

"Do you think Caterina will stay forever?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"She has no idea where she came from and basically has been roaming around for over two hundred years. I think she once came in contact with the Volturi, she remembers being scared but her thoughts are really foggy. Carlisle believes that with repeating things and having a permanent familiar surrounding, Caterina should remember us as long as we don't leave her for a long period of time," Edward explained.

"Well that's great to hear," I said relieved every thing was going to be okay.

Not long after our small conversation, Alice whizzed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Attention every one, I would like to present to you one beautiful bombshell from the windy city, that's right, I'm talking about Caterina Masen!" Alice squealed before turning to look towards to top of the stairs.

Caterina appeared at the top next to Rose, looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a silky green halter neck dress which gathered at the front and came down to the floor. With her bronze hair the dress looked amazing. She wore some bronze colored hoop earrings with matching colored heels. Her hair hung in loose curls, the longest layers down to her waist and Alice had applied her make up in natural tones with a hint of green eye shadow above her eyes.

She was stunning.

"Caterina, you look beautiful," Esme gushed running up to give her a hug.

Soon every one followed with equally great compliments about how good she looked.

Caterina was beaming with excitement and Jasper burst out into a fit of laughter, unable to control the feelings Caterina was letting off.

"Guys, I already love you and I have known you for a little over a day, and if you let me I would be honored to be considered a Cullen," Caterina smiled.

"YES! INITIATION PARTY!" Emmett yelled.

"Initiation party?" I asked Edward who shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, yes! We can theme it and we can invite the Denali clan and the wolves…" Alice started already making plans.

Every one was laughing and jumping up and down, exhilarated.

She was having a good effect on us already.

**NO CLIFFY!!! ARE YOU SHOCKED? I BET YOU ARE!!**

So any one got any ideas for the themes for this "initiation party"

**  
And DO NOT WORRY! This story is not ending as long as Claude is still around, muah ah ah ah ah; we have a lot of chapters to go through yet!**

I would especially like to thank Karlene, my inspiration for this chapter, she is a GREAT writer and you should all go check out her stories, especially **Normal ****which is where Nessie wishes the Cullens to be humans and it happens! So go check it out.**

Now you know what to do, HIT THAT GREEN BUTTON TILL IT BREAKS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never had any major cool parties in her books, BUT GET READY FOR ONE HERE!**

I would like to thank all my reviewers again, you guys are awesome and I just want to sort of reply to an anonymous reviewer . Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on all of my stories, you're too nice!

Remember SIGN IN to review so I can reply back!!!

Okay, so plans for the initiation party are starting to begin…  
  
BPOV

Alice was like an unstoppable force of nature that I am sure a tsunami wouldn't even match up to. To say she was going all out with this initiation party was a complete understatement, and according to her this was just the beginning.

Emmett had brought up the idea shortly after the initiation party one of a possible theme; an islander initiation party, with tiki torches, masks and grass skirts, which I think he looking forward to wearing a little more than he should have.

That's when Alice stepped in, or should I say out.

She zoomed out of the room before any one could say any more and her Lamborghini could be heard revving off in the distance. Caterina had a confused look on her face but after Jasper whispered some thing to her about Alice's passions for event coordination, her frown was replaced with a large smile.

Esme got out her cook books which she rarely used and began looking up some seafood dishes to match with the theme, Carlisle began calling up guests to come, Rose went off with Emmett somewhere and Jasper sent motivational waves through the room, which you could say got every one pretty enthusiastic.

Jacob left to go inform the wolves about what was happening and Edward decided to go talk a little more with Caterina, which left Nessie and I alone to talk, I could finally ask her about that weird dream she had been having.

"Wow, it seems like it's going to be an awesome party," Nessie smiled, although I could tell there was something that was bothering her.

"I think you would look great as a mermaid," I said picturing how beautiful she would look with her blonde curls out and a long green tail.

"Muuumm, I am not two years old, a mermaid, are you serious? I am so going as a hula dancer or some thing," she laughed, just reminding me how old I was again.

It wasn't easy being a nineteen year old who felt like an outdated mum.

"I saw you dreaming the other night," I told her and a scared look appeared on her face but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh really, another Jacob and I dream? I thought I told you not to snoop," she nervously laughed.

"Yes, you and Jacob were in it, but there was a third person as well, a child," I explained.

She was silent for a while, and I put my hand on her arm to see what she was thinking.

She showed me images of her and the child again; who I got a much better look at this time. It was a young boy, with thick brown curls and brown eyes as well, but not the same brown eyes that Nessie had and I once had as well. He was very tanned, almost as dark as Jacob and wouldn't have been older than five.

Nessie quickly shrugged me away and I lost the scene in front of me.

"Who is it?" I asked after a short pause.

"I don't know mum, I really don't know, I just see him, I dream about him all the time, but he can't be mine," Nessie looked at me, her eyes swelling with tears.

I was about to point out how Nessie had sad she never wanted children, but neither did I until I became pregnant with Nessie, it was as if some thing inside me changed and all of a sudden I needed her as much as I needed Edward.

"Please don't tell any one, it's just a dream or some thing, I am going to go to La Push, I'll be back probably tomorrow," she said getting up off the couch.

"Do you want a lift?" I asked but she just shook her head.

"I'll just get the keys to the Aston Martin and drive myself," she said walking out the door.

Before I could feel sad Alice was back.

In her hands were a lot of shopping bags and some brands I had never even heard of before.

"Hey Bella, can you help me, there is some more out in the truck," she smiled before running the bags over to the clearing.

Truck?

I walked outside to sure enough find a truck that was usually used for when people were moving houses. I walked around to the back of it and dared to look in.

Alice had really gone overboard this time. The truck was filled with orange, brown and red fabrics, a lot of islander props, and was that an Easter Island head in the back?

For some reason there were cartons of PVA glue and a whole tower of newspapers along with brown and red paint with a whole lot of scary looking mechanical parts in a box labeled "Rose."

What was she up to?

Alice was back again and dumped bags of shells and sand into my hands as she grabbed the weird objects for Rose I was studying before.

"All to the clearing and quickly, the excavators will be arriving soon," Alice chirped.

EXCAVATORS?

I delivered a whole pile of bags to the clearing to find a giant sheet strung up at least fifty meters long along the opposite bank of the river the clearing backed onto, saying in big, red letters "DO NOT ENTER THIS AREA."

I shrugged it off and turned to Alice who was arriving with more sand.

"Ok, I want the sand to spread from the back door of the house all the way to about twenty meters back from the bank of the river and about seventy meters across, more sand is on it's way, I have to go now but Jasper's gonna help you," she explained them zoomed off.

I turned to Jasper who was marking out the area the sand had to fill, which was very large.

"Jazz, this is almost enough sand to make a beach," I exclaimed starting to unload the sand out of the hundreds of bags that were piled next to the house.

"Exactly," he smiled.

"Wait, we are making a beach?" I asked so confused, the lengths Alice would go to.

"Well sort of, Alice is going to make more of a lagoon off the river then a full scale beach," Jasper explained.

We continued to work, unloading the sand and soon the progress was evident as the grass started to disappear under the speckled layer. Emmett then appeared from behind the giant sheet.

"You guys need a hand?" he asked and Jasper and I both nodded knowing it was going to take over twenty four hours to get all the sand out, even with the extra help from Emmett and all three of us working at vampire speed.

"So where is Edward? How come he gets to slack off while his wife does all the hard work?" Emmett asked emptying another bag.

"His job is to keep Caterina away while we get ready, and Alice guessed it would be a good time for them to bond a little," Jasper explained.

"I don't mind," I said emptying two more bags of sand.

"Awe little sis, it's 'kay if you want to leave and let us to the hard work, I know if I made Rose do this and I was no where to be seen I wouldn't get any sex for a month," Emmett laughed.

"Are you scared that I can open more bags of sand than you, that I might just be a harder worker?" I asked edging him on, defiantly with the help of the emotions Jasper was sending through the air.

"Is that a challenge?" Emmett asked suggestively.

"Yes, let's see who can empty the most bags of sand from when Jasper says go," I said setting up the basic outline of the competition.

"If I win you must inform me as Master Emmett for a whole six months," Emmett said placing his bet.

"And if I win you have to skinny dip into the water at Caterina's initiation party in front of every body," I said imagining how funny it would be.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme will be there," he whined and I just laughed.

"Are you backing out already?" I teased him.

"No, its fine, Jasper say go," he said proudly.

"Ok go," Jasper said and we were off.

The next seventeen hours were hilarious as we both came out with the most outrageous ways to empty these bags of sand, Emmett at one stage breaking forty seven at one time with almost every part of his body.

At about eleven hours in we started getting lazy and Jasper decided it would be entertaining to make us rip bags open with extreme emotions such as uncontrollable tears or fits of laughter, or unbearable amounts of lust which almost sent Emmett running to find Rose and giving up. Almost.

But by the time we had poured all the sand out on the clearing, Emmett had a visibly larger amount of empty plastic bags then I did, I knew I had no chance of winning.

"And the winner is Emmett," Jasper announced walking over to Emmett and holding up his hand like they did at the end of a boxing match.

"Yes, that's right, you heard him, and I win! WOO!" Emmett started cheering.

"Congrats Emmett," I said defeated.

"Ahem," Emmett coughed.

"Sorry, Master Emmett," I rolled my eyes and he started bouncing up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning.

I went inside to find Alice who had turned the lounge room into a clothes factory with sewing machines and other sorts of equipment along with large amounts of fabric all over the room.

"We're done," I exclaimed and Alice who was making what looked like a parachute clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Now tell Emmett and Jasper to set up the Easter Island head and to place the torches at various points in the sand, you have to stay here with me and help thread these lei's, I already did the grass skirts," she said at lightening speed.

"Urggh," I groaned not bothered to do any thing but be with Edward.

"Stop your laziness and start stringing those lei's, I want at least sixty lei's," Alice ordered me and my eyes widened.

"How many people are coming to this party?" I asked and Alice just shrugged.

"You could say a lot of people are interested of meeting Edward's sister, and the first of the guests will be arriving in a day or two, and we don't want to welcome them to this mess," Alice stated.

"Fine stringing lei's it is," I said as I sat and began sorting the flowers and shells onto the threads.

All of a sudden I envied Edward for getting to spend the weekend relaxing with his sister. Oh well I would punish him later, right now we had to make sure this was the best initiation party Forks, no the Cullen's, no the WORLD had ever seen.

**OKAY, I know this chapter was a bit of filler, but I feel it was necessary!**

NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE PARTY!

The party will go over two chapters, I have planned what will happen and hopefully it will be up soon!

Hope you all like the theme; just wanna mention this theme was suggested by one of my loyal reviewers, the stephanator, SO THANKS HEAPS!

So you all know what to do, YOU DIDN'T BREAK THE BUTTON SO YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never 'initiated' Bella as a Cullen, but now I am going to initiate Caterina!!**

Ok awesome reviewers! You were great as always! Thanks so much!!

Now, a lot of you commented on how u would like to see Emmett skinny dip…

Shall I dare?

READ AND SEE!

BPOV

The party had well and truly started, even though the person we were throwing it for wouldn't be here for a few more hours, still clueless to the size of this party, and let's just say it was going to be big.

The pack from La Push had been in and out helping set up the party. The newest wolf to phase, Thompson, reminded me a lot of Seth and it made me sort of sad to remember him, but smile at the same time. The way he was so enthusiastic all the time and didn't have any problem being around vampires, like most wolves these days, just seemed as if Seth was back with us for a moment.

The first to arrive out of the vampires was Zafrina from the Amazon coven. Renesme as always was ecstatic to see her, Zafrina being like another mother to her, showing her 'pretty pictures' when she was growing up and they were chatting away in the corner.

With her came Nahuel, who was also sitting with them feeling the most comfortable around Nessie being half human half vampire like her as well, more here for the company then to meet Caterina.

Then came Peter and Charlotte who were discussing the latest styles of vampire combat with Jasper, yes apparently there was such a thing and they were trying some moves out on our artificial beach until Alice told them to go find another arena.

Even Alistair showed up once he had heard of Caterina's amazing gift, keen to see what it could do to his mind and of course to see his good friend Carlisle who he hardly ever caught up with. Once he arrived, much to every ones amazement, he revealed that he knew Claude and they were chatting away on the beach.

Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven arrived shortly after and Emmett immediately put Benjamin's gifts to use by making him manipulate the element of water to create some waves for him to surf on in the so called beach.

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie from the Irish coven turned up after that and quickly joined in the festivities. The house was now pretty crowded and every one was getting along great!

Lastly the Denali coven turned up. Garrett and Kate had gotten married over a century ago but still acted like newly weds, cuddling up to each other in a corner. Eleazar and Carmen were chatting with Carlisle about Caterina's ability and other theories and what not. Tanya, who still hadn't quite warmed up to me, was awkwardly hanging around me, obviously wanting to know when Edward was going to arrive.

Even though she didn't make her flirting as obvious any more, it was still clear she had never quite gotten over Edward and similar to Rose she couldn't understand why a guy who wouldn't pay attention to her for a century had suddenly taken a great interest in another girl, which would be me.

This girl just didn't get the concept of LOVE or MARRIED, did she?

"So where exactly has Edward gone with Caterina?" she asked twirling her strawberry blonde hair, looking very bored.

"Alice told me he took her to Isle Esme, so they could have some time to catch up on the centuries they had been apart. I'm sure you've heard about how Caterina's talent gives her a tendency to forget things after a long period of time," I explained.

"Yes, every ones been raving about her," Tanya said slightly annoyed that the attention wasn't on her.

I scanned the room for any one or any thing to get me out of this. About a decade ago she visited for a short while and asked about the last time Edward and I had had sex, and I did not want a repeat of that; talk about an awkward moment.

Thankfully Alice roamed over and politely excused me from the situation and brought me up to her bedroom.

"Edward called, they just boarded their flight," Alice chirped excitedly.

"Well let the party begin!" I exclaimed and Alice nodded.

We brought the clothing racks downstairs and every one started to gather around to see what was happening. We had both changed into our bikinis and although it was overcast outside, as always in Forks, we didn't feel the cold; an awesome advantage to being a vampire.

"Well, we want it to feel like you're on a tropical island and I am sure most of you have noticed the beach by now, so it's time to look the part!" Alice said referring to the racks of designer bikinis, board shorts and various other clothing pieces hanging in front of us.

Every one got into the spirit of it and hit the beach in no time, having lots of fun in Benjamin's home made waves. His power was now so strong he could do things like this with ease, in or out of the water.

Soon Alice was back from the airport with Caterina and Edward in the back of her Lamborghini.

"Every one to the beach!" Emmett yelled and every one made their way to the shores, keen to meet Edward's younger sister.

Caterina emerged from the back door wearing a full piece swimsuit covered in hibiscuses with her hair out, flowing bronze with a flower pinned behind her ear. She looked absolutely gorgeous and with Edward standing next to her the resemblance between the two was very noticeable.

"Welcome!" Eleazar started and soon every one joined in with the welcomes. Every one greeted her with hugs and kisses and showered her with gifts such as expensive perfumes to high class jewellery. Caterina was overwhelmed to be accepted as if she were truly part of their family.

After every one had settled down a little Emmett climbed one of the Easter Island heads and stood on top of it in a grass skirt and a coconut bra, getting a lot of laughs.

"Now every one settle down, you will all get your turn with Caterina, but first we must initiate her, Rose honey, pull down the sheet," he yelled in a loud voice.

Everyone turned to the sheet on the far side of the river, waiting anxiously to see what was behind it. Then with a snap, the rope holding it up it fell to the ground revealing a marvellous structure that looked like it belonged in a museum.

A volcano.

It towered high and had stairs up one side. It was painted brown and had a rocky texture, and I am pretty sure it was paper mache, if that was possible for a structure this size. Out of the bottom appeared what looked like the end of a red slide hanging just above the far side of the lagoon.

"Hit it Rose," Emmett said and with a loud bang smoke started rising from the opening at the top of the volcano.

It was now night and the atmosphere was complete. A red light gloomed from the top of the volcano making it eerie as ever. Rose had defiantly gone all out this time.

Rose, appeared out of the top of the volcano dressed in a very skimpy brown bikini and wearing a lot of face paint, she looked like a tribal goddess, especially with all that blonde hair of hers.

"Caterina," she called out and Caterina swam to the far side of the lagoon and got out at the bottom of the staircase.

A red light shot on Caterina, not that we needed it to see any better, and she hesitantly climbed the stairs looking very excited for what was about to happen. A low rumbling noise started inside the volcano as if an engine was starting.

Caterina soon made it to the top where her face turned pale when she looked inside the volcano.

"It's one of those vertical water slides!" she squealed and every one started yelling in excitement.

The noise of the crowd was soon cut off by another loud bang and then Rose's voice took over again.

"Caterina Masen wishes to become known as Caterina Cullen from this day forth, but first she must pledge to follow our vegetarian lifestyle and only use her ability for good," Rose bellowed.

Every one cheered again but then was silenced by another loud bang and flames spurted from either side of the volcano.

"Caterina, now the choice is yours, do you wish to become a Cullen?" Rose asked, Emmett playing the bongo drums creating more suspense.

"Yes, I do!" she yelled and every one erupted into a cheer worthy of a Cullen.

"Well Caterina, the decision has been made, all you need to do now to prove you are worthy of being a Cullen is… show you are brave enough to enter the VOLCANO OF DOOM!" Rose shrieked into the night.

Chills ran down every ones spine as we all silently waited for Caterina to slide down the volcano. Emmett played the drums in the background increasing in speed.

"I am worthy!" Caterina yelled before jumping into the hole.

She squealed all the way down, an amazing light show in the background as she splashed into the water. We waited for her to resurface, but before she could another loud bang came out of the volcano.

Rose called out again, "It is time!"

The red lights reflected on the water as we waited. Just as Caterina broke the surface the volcano made one more loud rumbling noise.

Then bang.

Out of the volcano burst what we soon found out to be was a mixture of red slime and paint. It dotted the beach and filled the water and covered us completely. Caterina swam to the shore and stood before the crowd watching her.

Emmett, who was no longer on the Easter Island Head, took her side. After a short pause, he grabbed her arm and held it towards the sky.

"I pronounce this vampire Caterina Cullen!" his voice boomed through the forest as we burst into another round of celebratory cheers.

Emmett was too covered in red goo and it seemed it weighed down his skirt quite a bit, making it slip off and fall to the ground.

And let's just say he was _only _wearing the grass skirt.

There was a silence for a moment as the crowd eyes averted from Caterina and went to Emmett. Every one cracked up in laughter as Emmett quickly pulled the skirt back up.

"What? Rose likes it when I don't were any underwear," Emmet smirked trying to redeem himself before running inside to escape Rose.

Rose then put on some awesome music, no doubt selected especially by Alice and herself and went inside to probably kill Emmett. Every one then had a great night dancing on the beach.

A few hours into the night, the few vampires who weren't so much into the whole party scene started having a conversation that caught my attention.

"I can sense her gift, it is very strong, more powerful then she knows," Eleazar said with nods from the other four he was with.

"The ability to put thoughts into your mind, with training she could easily brainwash a large crowd," Peter stated.

"But who can control her? If she ever got out of hand could you imagine the damage she could do, we are lucky she hasn't come into contact with the Volturi yet," Alistair exclaimed.

"Apparently she has, she just can't remember it too well, apparently she got into their heads to escape," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I travelled back in time to the moment, she very cleverly wiped herself from any of their memories, very powerful indeed," Claude added.

"I trust she is in the best hands she can be in, Carlisle I can't think any one better to be her mentor," Eleazar reassured him.

"Well, if only Siobhan can will her to be good," Carlisle laughed and then turned to look at me, noticing how I was listening.

I turned away slightly embarrassed that I was caught eavesdropping, this defiantly would have been a blushing moment for me if I were human, but I couldn't ponder on it for too long as some ones arms found my waist and their soft lips found my neck.

"This party is amazing," he whispered into my ear, still kissing me.

"Don't thank me, thank your two other sisters, they did all the work," I smiled and turned to face him.

"The suns rising, the sun is actually coming out in Forks, amazing, huh?" Edward said turning to the east where sure enough the sun was coming up.

We paused for a while to watch the sunrise, content in just being in each others arms.

"I don't think this party could get any better for Caterina," he said kissing me some more.

"What?" I said when he stopped and just looked into my eyes.

Before either of us could say any more he scooped me up bridal style and ran up to his old room in the white house, kissing me the whole way. I felt like a teenage girl again sneaking away at a party with her boyfriend, like in one of those cheesy movies.

Just as Edward had pinned me down onto the bed, ripping by bikini top off, he stopped.

"You're such a tease," I laughed going to kiss him before he shot off me and stood next to the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but he was clearly deep in thought.

"Alice just had a vision, and it looks like this party is about to double in size," he gulped looking scared.

I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about, I knew exactly who was going to join in our celebrations, and they defiantly were not invited.

Oh yes, the Volturi were well and truly on their way.

**Muah ah ah ah ah! CLIFFY!**

You knew they were coming into it!

So now that they're here what havoc will unfold? this party ain't over yet!

**I still managed to get Emmett naked for you, hope you liked it even though it wasn't skinny dipping!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know I love it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight but after seeing the New moon trailer I am thinking Bella should have ended up with a certain some one starting with J, no offense Steph!**

TAYLOR LAUNTER TOPLESS! ***DROOLS! (Beta note** I so agree that man is beautiful...anyways this chapter is awesome! So make sure you push that pretty review button or I'll send the Beta monsters after you!)

(A/N) Okay, I gave you a cliffy but I didn't keep you hanging for that long because of all your great reviews!

So the Volturi are on their way! I hope you're as excited as I am!

Here ya go! THE STORY!  
  
BPOV

Carlisle and Eleazar immediately took charge of the group and assembled us on the beach. The news that the Volturi was planning on making an entrance had traveled to every one at the party and the group immediately went into defense mode.

The front line consisted of the fighters: Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Garrett. We didn't plan on fighting but just in case any thing happened, we wanted to be prepared.

The second and third rows consisted of those of us who had abilities: Alice, Zafrina, Kate, Benjamin, Maggie, Claude, Edward and I of course. Behind us stood the rest, including the wolves, except for Carlisle and Eleazar who stood in front of every one with Caterina awaiting their arrival.

Nessie and Nahuel were instructed to stay in the white house and not fight due to the fact that they had a beating heart and were much more vulnerable than the rest of us. Alistair, who still refused to fight against the Volturi, offered to assist by helping Nessie and Nahuel to escape if any thing bad should happen, although we assured ourselves one thousand times over nothing would.

The fact was that we had all gotten stronger since last time, and had gained Caterina, and if Eleazar was right she was probably more powerful than all of us.

The Volturi wouldn't be expecting to see her and the reason they were coming was still unknown to us, but it was suspected that they knew we were gathering together and didn't want an uprising.

We weren't planning to rebel against them, but if they did any thing to try and harm any of us, we wouldn't show any mercy this time.

Soon enough the Volturi could be heard approaching in the distance and a few of us went into a crouch position, but then were gestured by Carlisle to rise up as he didn't want it to seem as if we were a threat even though clearly with out crouching we still looked very threatening.

The Volturi came into view and stood on the far side of the river next to the volcano, which even though the members of the guard were meant to stay composed, a few of them couldn't help showing their curiosity of why a giant volcano was suspended next to a man made beach.

I spread out my shield, finding it much easier this time to contain every one then our last meeting with the Volturi, which none of us had forgotten. I was pretty sure they wouldn't try any tricks but it was just to be safe.

Aro, Caius and Marcus led the group as per usual, Caius looking furious, Marcus looking bored again and Aro was composed as always, although Jasper could sense otherwise.

Jane and Alec stood a short way behind them, a sour look on Jane's face as she already knew her powers were useless against my shield. Even knowing they were harmless against me, they still sent shivers down my spine.

"Aro," Carlisle called out, a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah, Carlisle my dear friend, it has been a while, I am sorry I have not had the time to visit you sooner," Aro smiled back.

"But here you are now, and I really wish you would have notified us of your visit beforehand," Carlisle said still trying to keep it polite.

"My apologies, I just couldn't miss out on what I assume is a party? I am glad to see though that you still have an alliance with the wolves," Aro gestured towards the props around him and then to Leah, Jacob, Jano and Thompson.

Jasper sent some calming waves through the clearing, easing the tension that was obviously building. By now we had all noted the full guard was here, including the wives.

"Yes, we were celebrating the arrival of the dear Caterina here to our coven," Carlisle smiled turning towards Caterina.

"Is she a new born? I thought you swore not to make another mortal one of us again," Aro stated thrown off that he didn't know who Caterina was.

It turned out Claude was right that Caterina had wiped herself completely from their memories, and Eleazar was right that they wouldn't be expecting her.

"Aro, you can clearly see she is not a new born, but is definitely part of the family all the same," Carlisle smiled.

"I see, why she reminds me of Edward a great deal. Speaking of Edward has either Alice or he reconsidered joining us?" Aro asked receiving low hisses from various members in the crowd.

"As you can see, they say no thank you, but you are right when you say Caterina here looks like Edward, she is in fact his sister," Carlisle explained and Aro could not hide his surprise this time.

"Is that so? Is she as powerful as her brother then?" Aro asked eager to know if she obtained any powers useful to him.

If only he knew she was more powerful than him.

"If you would step forward and touch her, you will see that she has in fact used her ability on you before," Carlisle explained.

Aro frowned, "I do not understand, you say I have met her before?"

"Meet half way?" Carlisle offered and Aro nodded in return.

Benjamin then parted the water in the lagoon, leaving a path for Caterina and Aro to meet. Jasper couldn't help but let off some waves of fear that came from the members of the Volturi guard.

"I see Benjamin is among you as well, it is nice to see his powers have developed well indeed, perhaps he has reconsidered joining us?" Aro asked and another round of hisses started.

"Very well, I see, now you may take one person with you, Renata," Aro called his personal shield to walk forward onto the damp path with him.

Jasper offered to walk forward with Caterina, as he was the most experienced fighter out of all of us. The pairs met and Aro proceeded to put his hand on Caterina, who had been instructed not to put thoughts into any ones heads unless they attacked or she was instructed to.

Aro then touched Caterina and I could tell Edward was reading his mind as Aro received all of her memories, even the ones Caterina never even knew she had.

Aro then stepped away silent and Edward, who was next to me, took my hand for reassurance; a bit bewildered discovering every thing about Caterina's past. It seems this meeting would be useful to Caterina after all.

"What is it brother?" Caius asked but Aro still did not respond.

"I cannot believe it, yet it must have happened as I see it and you cannot fake a memory, it seems we have met her before," Aro exclaimed in disbelief after some silence.

"How?" Caius asked again, stepping forward but after some hissing returned to his spot next to Marcus.

"Caterina is even more powerful then her brother and has a great gift indeed, I am honored to get to experience your memories," Aro said acting humble.

"If you do not mind, could one of the members of my guard step forward to offer her a gift, as this is a party," Aro continued.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled.

Another member of the guard joined the four in the middle of the path with a box in his hand.

"Please accept this necklace," Aro said opening the box to reveal a gold necklace with a giant green gem hanging from the middle of it.

"Thank you," Caterina said taking the box.

"It would please me if I could see you wear it now," Aro smiled and Caterina nodded, taking it out of the box.

Every one had their eyes glued on Caterina, so only Edward noticed when Alice had a vision of some thing no one expected to happen.

"No," they both called out after the vision was finished, but it was too late, the necklace was already around Caterina's neck, and she was unconscious on the floor.

First Jasper leapt at Aro, but Renata jumped on him first.

Then every one went into full scale battle mode.

Zafrina sent every thing black for the Volturi guard immediately and Benjamin closed the path the seas made, making it more difficult for Volturi to cross but also at the same time submerging Caterina, Jasper, Aro, Renata and Santiago, the guard.

Carlisle and Eleazar immediately dove under to retrieve Caterina and every one else charged towards the rest of the guard. I stayed back trying to concentrate on shielding every one, but came to a problem as soon as they hit the water.

I had never shielded any one under water before, and most of our group was now swimming across the river to the guard who had blacked out, leaving them unprotected by my shield.

A new member of the Volturi we didn't notice before was standing with Alec and Jane, and he was evidently a shield but through my observations only shielded the two when touching them.

"Get them out of the water, my shield isn't working," I called out to Benjamin who raised a giant mass of land just above the level of the water, bringing every one to the surface.

I immediately felt my shield wrapping around them but Zafrina had been one of the first to be zapped by Jane and for Alec's mist to hit, so in the time that she was out her effect on the guard had disappeared and they were now on the battlefield in the middle on the river fighting as well.

Zafrina got herself together and the Volturi became confused once again, but she couldn't hold on to that many people for much longer, and she was starting to black out some of our own as well out of confusion.

Behind me Carlisle and Eleazar were struggling to get the necklace of Caterina. Gold was fairly easy to rip for a vampire so it was weird it was taking them so long.

Aro, Caius and Marcus had managed to make their way to touch their shield along with the wives as well. They ran trying to escape, realizing they were losing.

Benjamin ran after them, creating giant walls of earth enclosing them to slow them down. It worked as they took a while to break through each of the barriers, and soon Emmett, Peter, Garrett, Jacob, Leah, Jano, Thompson and Charlotte caught up to them, stretching my shield further then I had ever expanded it before.

Aro, surrounded and outnumbered surrendered and allowed himself and the others with him to be held in our grasp and brought to see Carlisle.

As they arrived back into the clearing, we had clearly won. The necklace finally broke form around Caterina's neck after much strength did nothing, and simply unclipping the clasp worked. Their whole guard was now baa-ing at Caterina's will.

"Carlisle, it was foolish to think we could defeat a group as powerful as the one you lead here. You have defeated us fairly and our fate is in your hands, I will understand if you choose to destroy us," Aro said pushed on his knees in front of Carlisle by Emmett.

"Aro, I see you are mistaken. Firstly, I do not lead this group; I am not a dictator like you and do not wish to control or keep order to any vampires. We had no intentions of attacking today, but by harming Caterina you left us no choice. But destroying you here at my hand would be foolish and would only make me as bad as you, but do not think I will let you walk out of here either, but before we discuss that, please explain this necklace," Carlisle stated holding up the necklace that previously hung around Caterina's neck.

"Ah, the necklace of quiesco which in Latin means to sleep or stop. I thought it was just a legend, but a few centuries back discovered it existed with the help of a certain time traveler," Aro explained.

Every one turned to Claude in horror that one of our own had helped _them._ He stepped forward to explain but was silenced by Carlisle's hand, still wanting to continue with his speech.

Zafrina had taken the blackness off by now and Caterina had stopped making to guard think they were sheep and let them return to how they were, just putting the thought in their head that if they were violent in any way they would be murdered. Every one was quiet.

"Explain later. I remember the Volturi starting off for good. All they did was simply monitor what was happening with vampires around the globe, making sure nothing got too out of hand and that we were not exposed. Some where along the line you got your work mixed up with the power it gave you and started making unjust and brutal calls. All I ask is that a pact be made from this day forward, and that all existing vampires we can find sign it, to agree to a set of laws, not a lot, but ones to keep the peace. I do not ask you to step down from your position in the Volturi, but ask that you no longer manipulate vampires to join you; you will not destroy any more vampires with out a fair trial. I ask that not one coven rules, but a panel of representatives that represent certain groups. We can make this work, if you agree," Carlisle spoke.

Every one was silent, but then broke out into a large round of applause. All vampires had been waiting for this day to arrive and it had finally come, the day when the Volturi would no longer rule and peace would come to vampires.

"Carlisle, you are very kind and wise, why do you not want the power to rule for yourself?" Aro asked.

"Because that is not who I am and what I believe is right. There should not be one single ruler," Carlisle stated.

"Then the pact should be made at once," Aro said.

"He genuinely wants the pact to be made, you both speak the truth," Maggie interrupted using her talent to sense honesty.

"Then it shall be done," Carlisle said putting out his hand.

Aro then reached forward and they then shook on it.

Then we all turned to Claude.

**Okay guys, I finally resolved this Volturi problem, there will be more about the pact in chapters to come!**

Yes, chapterSSS! This story will not finish as long as Claude is around, if he sticks around after this little problem, but seriously I never planned the Caterina thing to be so big, but that's the beauty of writing and being inspired by you guys!

Ok please review and tell me if you like it! Love you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer didn't finish this business with the Volturi; let's see if I can resolve it now!**

Okay guys thank so much for all your awesome reviews again! I know I say this almost every chap but I CAN'T REPLY TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS, AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO REPLY YOU KNOW!

Anyways, so every one was looking at Claude…  
  
BPOV

Claude was looking nervous as all eyes were on him. An explanation was obviously needed for why he would fail to mention he was once helping the Volturi.

"I was once a part of the Volturi, but I left and no longer abide by their ways as you can see. A bit like your friend Eleazar when you think about it," Claude explained.

"And the necklace?" Carlisle asked and Claude nodded.

"Just another thing the Volturi instructed me to investigate while I was with them, but as Aro will tell you I left them quite a while ago," Claude smiled.

We had all moved closer together and Alice was now frustrated that she could not look into the future due to the wolves presence in the immediate area around her.

"Let's start making the pact immediately then, and if you don't mind may I please be let out of Emmett's restraint I think escape is not an option for us, we have tried and you have proven much stronger then us," Aro smiled.

"Of course, you can stay in our house but it is quite crowded, maybe you would prefer a cottage a little further away," Claude suggested making me hiss.

A little cottage a bit further away, that was MY cottage he was talking about! How could he even think to offer my home to those evil vampires who nearly killed both my husband and daughter on two separate occasions?

Every one was still under my shield which meant that they could work their powers on one another, leaving Caterina able to put thoughts into my mind.

_Bella, you have to let them. Carlisle believes that the cottage is smaller so it will be easier for us to guard them in, you can remove any personal belongings before they enter anyway. Please, just this once?_

I sighed and nodded to her, earning a smile from both her and Carlisle.

"That will be more than fine, thank you for your mercy," Aro said half bowing to Carlisle.

"Now let Emmett, Jasper and Benjamin lead you to your accommodation," Carlisle said pointing in the direction of the cottage.

I quickly ran over to it, taking off the shield for a little bit as I went to retrieve some belongings, not all my clothes, but things like photos of Charlie and my mum.

Edward followed closely behind me, also taking whatever he could before our so called guests arrived.

"Do you really think Aro has finally surrendered?" Edward asked me as I got a bag to pack my stuff in.

"Well yea, why not? We proved we're stronger then him," I said starting to get concerned, a few things lingering in the back of my mind.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like them, they would rather die then admit to defeat," Edward said.

"They always said that, but when death is in your face people lose their bravery," I pointed out and Edward shrugged.

"Just forget I ever mentioned it," he smiled before packing the last few things.

Even though he told me to forget about it, it still bothered me a little, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as soon as I picked up a photo of Edward and me on our wedding day.

Soon he was behind me, looking over my shoulder at it as well.

"Do you remember it?" I asked him as his arm made its way around my waist, pulling me just that little bit closer to him.

"Of course I do, it was one of the best days of my life," Edward said kissing my cheek.

We were silent for a few moments. I stared at the people in the photo, that stunningly gorgeous man with that almost unfamiliar girl with big brown eyes.

"Why, don't you?" Edward asked.

"It's all very shady, it's like a dream because I was human when it happened," I said clearly hearing the sadness in my voice.

He turned me around so I was facing him.

"Well, you were the most beautiful woman ever, and when you came down those stairs, you made me the happiest man, or erm, vampire in the whole of existence," he chuckled lowly, his voice soft.

I went on my tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips, but as soon as I did we were interrupted by the Volturi's approach.

"We will continue this later," Edward said making a giggle escape from my mouth as I quickly put the wedding photo in and then left out the back door.

We made it back to the house in no time and it looked like a meeting was happening in the main living room.

"It is clear to us all that even though the Volturi have surrendered, they are not to be trusted. We will have guards outside the cottage just for safety precautions and Nahuel and Nessie will not be left alone at any time, are we clear?" Eleazar said and we all nodded.

"Now I want you to round up every vampire we can find, it will take some time, a matter of years, even decades maybe, but all vampires need to be united to bring justice once and for all," Eleazar added.

Every one in the room clapped in appreciation. They all scattered to do their various things, which left Carlisle, Caterina, Edward, Alice, Esme and I in the room.

"You should talk to Nessie about staying with the wolves in La Push while the Volturi are here," Carlisle told me and I nodded knowing it was a good idea.

"Sorry your party got ruined," Alice said to Caterina.

"I don't care about that! We just kicked these bad guy's asses! And I am officially a Cullen! I am happier then ever!" Caterina said excitedly.

Caterina's optimism couldn't help but make us all smile.

"I'll go talk to Nessie," I said turning to Edward.

"Then we can continue what we started," Edward said extremely low so only I could hear.

I ran up the stairs to find Nessie and Nahuel sitting in what used to be Edwards room. Alistair had left a while ago to get some friends of his to come sign the pact (if he was telling the truth) most of us were betting he was just trying to run away again.

"Hey guys. Nahuel, do you mind if I speak to Nessie for a bit?" I asked as they turned their attention from the television to me.

"Of course," Nahuel said leaving the room.

"What's up mum?" Nessie asked as I sat down next to her.

"Well, as you have probably heard there was a slight battle earlier, and although we won this time and have the Volturi under control for now, they still can't be trusted," I said, her brown eyes not meeting mine.

"Yes I heard," Nessie said facing the television.

We both stared at the TV, not paying any attention to what was actually showing; just letting our minds drift and reflect on the previous events.

"So?" Nessie asked after a while.

"So what?" I asked and Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Mum, you don't come and tell me about stuff like this unless there is a reason, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked and I knew she knew me too well.

"Your father and I talked with Carlisle and we all agree it would be safest if you stay with Jacob in La Push until the Volturi leave," I explained, waiting for the I am just as tough as any of you speech.

"Okay," she said instead taking me by surprise.

"Okay?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yep, that's cool, as long as I still get to go to school and stuff," she added, revealing the catch.

"Nessie…" I started but she cut me off.

"It will be fine, Jake won't let anything happen to me, you know that, just school that's all I am asking," she pleaded with me.

Looking at those big puppy eyes of hers with those soft curls around her face, surprisingly I didn't see the little baby I always saw, this time I just saw Nessie as a grown woman asking for a bit of freedom.

"Okay, but only school, otherwise your in La Push," I sighed.

Nessie hugged me thankfully before running to tell Jake the good news. I went back downstairs and bumped into Eleazar.

"Hello Bella, just the person I was looking for," he smiled at me.

"Hey, why did you want me?" I asked.

"I just realized the shield was off and was wondering if you would kindly restore it, I don't want them trying any tricks," Eleazar said, his tone concerned.

"Oh, yea, sure," I said and burst the shield through out the house, stretching my limits reaching the cottage.

"Thank you, also Edward asked me to tell you to meet him in the meadow," he said passing me by.

I ran to the meadow, excited to be visiting the place where Edward and I shared some of our first intimate moments together. There he was in the middle of the meadow, sparkling in the sunlight just like in my foggy memories.

I lay next to him, this time sparkling as well, slowly tracing the contours of his hand which were now much clearer to me with vampire vision. Every inch of him truly was perfection.

"I want you to remember that day as clearly as I do," Edward said, not needing to mention what day he was referring which was our wedding day of course.

"Me too, but it's not possible," I sighed.

"I think it is, you can't relive it, but what if you could watch it," Edward said.

"Like the video?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Better than that, what if a certain time traveler could do us another favor," he asked.

Soon there was a massive smile on my face and I was nodding hysterically.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said laughing in excitement.

"We'll go as soon as the Volturi are done here," he said, pleased that he could make me so happy.

"For now, can you tell me about it some more?" I asked.

"Why tell you when I can show you," he smirked.

Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me on top of him, a smile spreading across his face.

"The music started playing, and every one looked at the staircase," he said before kissing me.

"Then the most beautiful girl appeared," he said kissing me some more.

"How beautiful?" I asked my hand sliding under his shirt to run along his perfect abs.

"This beautiful."

***

After making sweet love to Edward for hours, we decided it was best to head back to the group now that it was midday. We hadn't communicated with them for a while and we wanted to make sure every thing was okay.

"So how is every thing?" I asked Alice and she shrugged.

"Good I guess, but I can't see the future, there are wolves every where," she whined packing up the last of the island props.

"And Jake?" I asked worried.

"Is with Nessie, don't worry," Alice said staring at the Easter Island head wondering what her best course of action to move it would be.

Soon there was a bang and the giant Easter Island head that was before us became a pathetic pile of dust on the ground. A very pleased Emmett stood on the other side with his fist out.

"I was going to reuse that," Alice said moving on to the next Easter Island head, not even bothering to tell Emmett off any further.

She really was annoyed.

"Have you seen Claude?" I asked eager to start planning me and Edward's little trip.

"No I haven't seen him anywhere?" Alice said standing in front of the Easter Island head that suddenly turned to dust.

"Ok, that is enough!" Alice screeched facing Emmett again.

"What you going to do, hit me?" he asked stirringly.

"ROSE!" Alice called and Emmett's face dropped.

"Please, I already have no sex for a month for the whole flashing incident at the party," he pleaded with her.

"Should have thought about that before you broke my Easter Island heads," Alice retorted.

I left the two to quarrel with each other as I tried to find Claude. As I was looking through the house, the cell phone in my pocket rang, the caller ID telling me it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I answered hoping every thing was okay.

"Nessie…she's, she's gone," Jake said in between what sounded like tears and hyperventilation.

"Gone?" I asked not believing my ears.

"One minute she was there and the next…" Jake started explaining but I wasn't listening.

I was numb, my daughter had gone missing and every thing about it reeked of the Volturi.

**CLIFFFY AGAIN! MUAH AH AH AH AH!**

This chapter was extra long for you, hope you liked it, I got some more Edward and Bella romance in there, we haven't had any really romantic scenes with them in it for a while, and there's been too much drama.

WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO NESSIE??

You guys are the inspiration for my story, I seriously had waaaay different plans when I started writing it, but you inspired me to make it hopefully better! Your reviews mean so much! The story would not exist with out them!

SO REVIEW! I might update sooner…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never made the Volturi as badass as mine, I mean err, hers… DAMMIT SHE OWNS THEM ALL!**

Okay, thanks for all your lovely reviews again! Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been so gahhh but I am on winter holidays now so I will update hopefully a bit faster!

NESSIE HAS BEEN TAKEN! *GASPS*

TO THE STORY!

BPOV

Every thing was complete havoc, utter chaos. News had spread to every one that Nessie had gone missing. Apparently she had gone to the bathroom while Jake was waiting outside. When she didn't come out after ten minutes, he called out to her, and then burst into the bathroom scaring a few of the girls inside. Sure enough Nessie wasn't there.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Benjamin, Jano, Kate, Caterina, Garrett, Tanya and Zafrina immediately ran towards the cottage but all the members of the Volturi were inside, acting oblivious to what had happened. Caterina tried to call Edward over to read their minds to see if any of them knew anything, but he was frozen.

I had always compared Edward to ice, he was cold and hard to me as a human and of course was frozen in time, unable to age, but I had never seen him so still before, so still it was unnatural for a vampire.

Sure, our daughter had just been kidnapped and I always thought if anything were to happen to her I would be the complete same way, but for some reason I was more alert than ever.

I left him with Caterina, running with Alice to try and pick up any scent of any vampires around the girls bathrooms. Jake could have sniffed for a trail, but he was so distraught and couldn't phase into his wolf form in the middle of the high school. I told him over the phone it was best to come home after he apparently ran around Forks trying to find her, his grief blocking his judgment.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to back to the mansion?" Alice asked me as we arrived at Forks High, all of the student's home already.

"What use am I there?" I asked, still not fully sinking in that Nessie could be in danger.

Or worse…

But I wouldn't think about that.

"It can't be a vampire, can it? Emmett said all the Volturi were in the cottage, brainwashed by Caterina," Alice said.

"It might not be the Volturi," I pointed out.

"Then who?" she asked, sending us both into silence.

Since we were away from all the wolves, Alice gained the ability to see the future again, so while she was busy scanning the future I looked in each of the bathrooms for a scent.

As soon as I opened the door I smelt the familiar waft a vampire left behind. As I walked in further it got stronger. I entered the first stall and the smell hit me clear as crystal, I would recognize it anywhere.

I ran outside to Alice, who looked as if she had found the answer.

"Claude," we both said to each other at the same time.

***

We ran back to the mansion to tell the others. Carlisle called in every one except for Jano and Thompson who offered to guard the Volturi even though Caterina assured him she was doing her best to keep them completely unaware of what was going on.

"Why Claude?" Emmett asked furious as we all sat around the dining room table.

"Maybe he is one of the Volturi," Zafrina put forward.

"Okay, so first we need to decide, is he working for the Volturi or not, secondly we need to figure out where he would take her, and thirdly why," Eleazar said making every one a bit edgier.

Jasper did his best to calm us all down, but it didn't help when he was in complete distress himself, Nessie was his niece. So many questions, an infinite number of answers.

"I need to get away from the wolves, when I was at the high school, it was foggy, and Claude hasn't made a clear decision yet. I am not sure if he is being indecisive on purpose because he knows all about how my power works or if he genuinely doesn't know where he is going, but he will have to do something soon," Alice explained.

"Let me come with you," Jasper said and Alice shook her head.

"You're needed here," she said bravely.

"It's okay, you can go," Carlisle said after he noticed how crushed Jasper was, sending waves of worry through the room.

They left the room immediately, the rest of us turning back to Carlisle.

"Okay, does any one want to take a trip to Italy? That is where the Volturi are based, even though it is obvious, it's a start," Carlisle asked.

"I'll go, with Maggie," Siobhan from the Irish coven spoke.

"Take Benjamin and Tia with you as well, it will be okay as long as you will for us to find Nessie, Siobhan" Carlisle said seriously.

"If you think it will help," she said before Maggie, Benjamin and herself exited to go to the airport.

"Rosalie, Tanya and Emmett, could you try and follow the trail Claude left from the bathrooms? I know our tracker Alistair is no where in sight, but you're the next best thing we have," Carlisle explained.

"Sure," Rosalie said before they left.

"Peter and Charlotte, Claude mentioned that he grew up in London, where he spent most of his time, perhaps he has taken her back there," Carlisle suggested.

"We will go," Peter said before they left.

"Carlisle we can't just send people to random places," I said frustrated that we were making no major progress.

Carlisle was silent looking down at the table in front of him.

"Bella, even if we knew his exact location, I am afraid we may not be able to reach her," Carlisle said sympathetically to me.

"What do you mean?" I said my voice quivering, but I had already guessed of course.

"Perhaps he has taken her back in time?" Carlisle suggested.

"He will get tired, he will have to bring her back, he has to," I said frantically trying to find a way to find her.

"And what if he returns with out her?" Carlisle added.

I couldn't handle it, the world was crushing down on me, and every thing seemed smaller. Claude wouldn't do that to Nessie; he had no motives, did he? But Nessie couldn't escape stuck in the past, would Claude leave her in the past?

"The only other thing we can do is get Edward to read Aro's mind, if the Volturi had any plan behind it, he would have thought about it, but he would have to stretch his ability, dig deep and I am afraid he is in no condition to do that," Carlisle said referring to the frozen figure of Edward staring out the glass wall.

"He can do it," I said bravely.

"I have tried Bella…" Caterina added in, her voice strained from trying hard to keep the whole guard brainwashed.

"But I haven't," I added in, walking over to Edward.

As I stood next to the body beside me, it really did feel like I was standing next to a statue. Besides the obvious physical features, there was no trace of my Edward.

I would understand if he was rolling around on the floor in torment, at least he would have a response, but this, this nothingness was too much to handle. It wasn't even being numb, at the moment I knew I was numb, not caring to feel the loss yet, I had to keep my head straight as much as I possibly could, but Edward wasn't even there.

I put my arms around him and held him, just held him, hoping for a reaction.

But there was nothing.

It was like hugging a tree trunk, just clinging onto something solid.

"Please Edward," I cried softly into his chest, knowing he was my last hope.

I knew this was connected to the Volturi some how, it was the only way that the fact Claude took her made sense, why would he want her other wise? If only Edward would wake up form wherever he was.

"Please, Nessie needs you," I sobbed again.

This time his head turned to look at me.

"Edward, listen to me. Nessie needs you, you need to look deep into Aro's mind, find an answer, I know it is there, please," I said putting my hands on his face.

"What if I don't find the answer," he said softly, sounding so, so weak.

"You will find an answer Edward," I said, but he wasn't convinced.

Just as he was about to start sinking back into his previous state I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Listen to me, you will not give up on me, I KNOW Aro has some thing to do with it, I know he does, I know you will find something, I know we will find Nessie, I know it Edward; I know it, I know It, I know it; I KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN," I shouted at him, trying to make him understand.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry," he started saying over and over, now leaning on my shoulder.

"Please," I whimpered with my last bit of strength.

"I am sorry it took so long, take me now," he said holding me close to him.

All of a sudden I felt the life return to him as he held me. He had broken out of the box he was shielding himself in. He was ready, he was finally ready to help, he was here.

"I love you, we are going to find her," I said breaking down in his arms.

You can only be strong for so long before you have to break.

***

I couldn't go with Edward to the cottage; I couldn't stop shaking. Esme stayed with me, comforting me, trying to be as helpful as possible knowing she didn't have any major strengths.

Waiting was possibly the hardest thing to do, but I wasn't needed and didn't want to wreck any thing due to my wild emotions. The room was silent, but that was soon broken.

"There is another option," Carmen said from her spot in the corner.

"What do you mean another option?" Carlisle asked.

"We track him," she stated.

"We don't have a tracker," I answered back.

"Or do we?" she asked.

"Who?" Eleazar inquired.

"He happens to be just a short bit away," Carmen smiled.

"Alistair has returned?" Esme questioned.

"No, I wouldn't trust that fool anyway, I am talking about a certain vampire who happens to specialize in that area," Carmen continued to quiz us.

When no one said any thing, all of us straining our brains to figure it out, she continued.

"Why don't we use the Volturi's very own?"

**SMALL CLIFFY!! But you can guess who it is, right?**

Okay, a bit of a filler, I know I suck bla bla bla

But next chapter will be better I promise.

REVIEW! I will update quicker :)


	17. Chapter 17

**(Beta Note: sorry if anything in here is off guys! I have been so sick (pregnancy sure ain't fun) But I know you guys were dying to read this one so I did my best in my weakened state but lucky a certain author is so freaking talented I am hardly necessary!)**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer made all the twilight books black, well I don't even get to choose a cover for my story :(

OKAY GUYS! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again, they are seriously what keep me writing (and my fantastic BETA of course)!! Only one or two people guessed who the tracker was (though I suspect most of you knew!)

IF you're still sitting there clueless to whom the tracker is, fret no longer, the story has arrived!  
  
BPOV

We raced over to the cottage where we found Edward facing Aro in deep concentration as he searched his mind. Caterina was straining to keep Aro and the rest of the guard under her control as well.

When Caterina saw us she was startled but we stayed as quiet as we could not wanting to disturb Edward. Even though we now had a new idea on how to reach Nessie, we needed all the help we could get and if there was vital information in Aro's mind we wanted it.

I scanned the crowd of vampires that were squished together in my small cottage and found the familiar figures of Jane, Alec, Felix

…And then Demitri.

Carmen was absolutely genius to suggest we use the Volturi's very own star tracker to find Renesme. Caterina would be able to convince him he was working for us easily, but then the rest of the guard would be here still less protected then ever.

"I think we have to call back every one we sent overseas," Carlisle said realizing once we reached the cottage that with out Caterina we would need numbers to keep them under control.

Who knew where Demitri would lead us?

I forgot Caterina still wasn't in on the plan, so I quickly grabbed Demitri and her and dragged them outside.

"I am so confused what is happening will some one please explain now!"

She screamed into our minds. Even though she could talk, she still preferred that method of communication being so used to it.

"We need you to convince Demitri he works for us firstly," I explained to her.

She nodded, turned to face Demitri then turned back to me again.

"Done?" I asked.

"See for yourself," she smiled confidently.

"Demitri, I need you to track some one for me," I spoke to him.

Before I knew what he was doing he was at my feet, kissing my shoes before looking up to face me. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"As you wish Bella," he said.

His face turned kind of tormented then he stood up to face me.

"Sorry, I meant Mrs. Cullen," he corrected himself.

Caterina clapped, "Much better."

I giggled. Caterina was very powerful, but really all she wanted was a little gratitude for her gift, some one to share it with. Okay, she had gone over the top with Demitri, making him a loyal servant over just on our side like I requested, but she didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to exercise her ability to its best.

"I need you to find Renesme, my daughter," I instructed him.

"As you wish. Take me to where she was last seen," he said almost monotone.

I walked back inside to find Edward and Carlisle talking.

"Any luck?" I asked as Edward walked over and crushed me in his embrace.

"I am sorry, there was nothing, this isn't Volturi linked," he said kissing my temple lightly.

"And has Carlisle told you the back up plan?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Well, Caterina made Demitri think he was working for us…" I started and a massive smile spread across Edwards face.

"And he will track her for us! Oh Bella we are going to find her! We are!" he interrupted hugging me again.

"Let's leave right away then," I said for the first time feeling a glimpse of hope.

"Not so fast," Carlisle stopped us.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I can't have both Caterina and Bella leaving. Bella, we need your shield if Caterina has to go with Demitri," Carlisle explained.

I knew he was absolutely, completely right, but I was disappointed I couldn't be of more use.

"But it isn't Volturi related," I explained but Carlisle shrugged.

"Edward did say they were contemplating taking Nessie so they could escape, but they never got around to it due to Caterina's grip on their minds. They would escape at any chance they got despite their so called surrender," Carlisle stated.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Don't worry, I am going to come back with her shortly, it will only take a week at most; I am confident I can find her, just stay back here and make sure these guys stay where they belong," Edward said flashing a weak smile.

"Okay," I said before kissing him full on the lips.

"I love you," I added.

"I love you too," he said before disappearing with Caterina and Demtitri on the horizon.

"In a few minutes the Volturi will come out from Caterina's spell if you like to call it that. We are still not at our strongest, so keep your shield on at all times," Carlisle said.

"Sure," I replied still feeling a little helpless.

Some how I had managed to end up waiting again. And it felt as bad as it did every other time.

********************************************************

Things weren't going so well. It had been a whole six days and there was still no sign of Nessie. Demitri would end up somewhere, and he would be certain Nessie was there, but she was of course nowhere in sight.

His tracks even led Edward and Caterina all the way to the Denail mansion in Alaska, but Nessie was not to be seen. These weird happenings seemed to confirm our suspicions that Nessie was in fact back in time.

"If she is back in time it means she will have to come back soon, and when she does Alice will see it coming and we will go to the spot where she will appear," I explained knowing it wasn't a flawless plan but it was all I had at the moment.

Just at that moment Alice whizzed into the room.

"I had a vision and Nessie and Claude were in it!" she exclaimed.

"Where were they?" I asked but before she could answer out the back glass window in the clearing by the river I saw to figures appear.

I responded immediately, running as fast as I could, smashing through the glass with ease, not caring I had just ruined the back wall, just concentrating on reaching them before they could disappear again.

"STOP!" Claude's voice boomed as I grabbed Nessie and attempted to wrench her from his arms.

"LET GO OF HER NOW!" I yelled still pulling.

To my surprise he released her and I took her in my arms, holding her close to my chest, happy to have her familiar warmth near me again, her scent around and those fabulous eyes that mine were once like.

"Baby, did he hurt you are you okay?" I asked her brushing her hair with my hand as Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose took a crouch position, circling him.

"I come in peace I swear! I know I should have left a note or some thing but I took Nessie for her protection!" Claude spoke quickly.

Carlisle gestured for us all to stand up. Nessie was struggling to get out of my grip and I hadn't noticed, so I let her go and she joined Claude in the middle of the circle.

"The only reason I came back was because I needed food," Nessie explained.

"So why did you leave?" Alice asked.

"A member of the guard was planning on taking Nessie and ransoming her to free the Volturi. They get to walk and she gets to live. Caterina's grip on them wasn't as strong as you thought and was slipping at times. I was suspicious so I followed Jake and Nessie to school and luckily I did because a member of the guard had followed her as well. If you go now and count them there will be one less person due to the fact I had to destroy one. After I did I took the chance to take Nessie to safety as soon as possible, but I know I should have told you," Claude spilled.

"It seems to make sense, Maggie?" Eleazar asked the vampire who could sense when the truth was being spoken.

"He speaks the truth," she confirmed.

"But I looked into Aro's mind, he wasn't behind it," Edward puzzled.

"You were looking in the wrong mind. Caterina kept Aro as her number one priority to brainwash to a certain extent, so it was Caius who sent the member of the guard," Claude explains.

"It's true," Maggie spoke once again.

"Very well, but please do not do that again with out our request. I shall have to speak to the Volturi; I don't like how they are becoming our prisoners instead of guests. I think they should be on there way anyway," Carlisle stated.

"But they are still evil!" Kate interrupted, furious as the Volturi had killed her mother and sister.

"We cannot simply just kill them off, they shall be harmless for a while and once we get the pact sorted it should work, it will take time, but we can live forever," Carlisle smiled.

"I guess we should call Edward then," I said.

"Let me call him mum," Renesme, said swiping the phone from my hands and dialing away.

Some how every thing was going to be ok.

**HAHAH, YOU THOUGHT CLAUDE WAS BAD!**

I just couldn't make him bad now could I? Like it? Hate it?

REVIEW! And trust me this story aint ending yet! Plenty more to go!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer gave these "guys" powers but seriously she could have done so much more with them!**

Okay guys you have been nothing but awesome to me and here I am taking forever to update! I am like a million times sorry, but here is the chapter!

Now there will only be a few more chapters left, I am guesstimating around five so I am trying to tie every thing together, but trust me there is still more drama and romance to come!

I won't keep you waiting any longer, THE STORY!

BPOV

It was one of those sights I used to dream of seeing but now that I was standing there watching it happen I didn't feel relief like I once did, but instead now pure hatred buzzed through my body.

The Volturi were in the distance, free, just waltzing back to their homes, away from us but still out there ready to torment some other poor vampires. Although they signed the pact I couldn't help but have my suspicions that they could betray us again. I couldn't help but smile though when Caterina came skipping up to me in her high-speed vampire way.

"Thank goodness they are finally gone; my mind couldn't handle another second of keeping them under control!" Caterina said dramatically lifting her hand to her head.

"Well we appreciate what you did for us, now I think some people want to say goodbye," I said turning to the crowd of vampires who had previously come to the party meant for Caterina.

I went around and told everyone that I hoped to see them soon and that we should catch up some time. As we bid them farewell they all went their separate ways until it was just the Cullen's and the pack from La Push left in the clearing.

"Thanks you guys for every thing, you've been too nice," I said to Jacob and Leah now in their human form if that's what you called it.

"Seriously, it was nice to get some action back around here, of course not at Nessie's expense though, but still if I am going to be around here any longer I want some excitement every now and again," Leah giggled and I turned to Jake with a questioning look.

"Yer I know not the Leah you're used to, seems this new reformed ones high on life," Jake rolled his eyes and Leah hit him playfully.

"Oh shut up," she laughed going over to the rest of the pack.

"I don't think Nessie should go to school," Jake said out of no where.

"What? Jake just because of one incident that didn't even turn out so bad…" I began before he cut me off.

"That's the thing, it didn't turn out bad this time but it easily could next time. It just proved I can't protect her the way every one thought I could, and if I lose Nessie, and if it was my fault, oh I can't imagine any thing happening to her Bells," he said beating himself up.

"Jake, don't you ever say that, it wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault and we won't let it happen again, ok Jake, but Nessie will be going to school, she needs a life too, and if not school we at least have to let her out, she can't sit like a prisoner in the house all day," I said trying to comfort him.

"Every thing okay?" Nessie came strolling in as if right on cue.

"Yes babe," Jacob said grabbing her by the waist before kissing her full on the lips.

I got out of there as quick as I could knowing they wanted some privacy to 'reunite.' I found Edward next to Alice and took my rightful place by his side.

"Hey," he said kissing the top of my head sending an electric buzz through my body.

"Hey yourself," I answered back getting as close to him as I could. I always felt safe in his arms.

"I believe Claude still owes us a favor," he said staring towards the time traveling vampire who was talking to Carlisle.

"Why yes he does! When can we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"Right now if you want," he whispered into my ear.

I let out a shriek of excitement and ran over to where Carlisle and Claude were standing, quickly borrowed Claude and dragged him back to our cottage where Edward was waiting.

"Claude, we need a favor," I said almost jumping, I couldn't wait.

"Anything of course. After the pain I put you through for that short time, just ask," he smiled back.

"Well, Bella can't really remember certain events, like the day we met or our wedding day even because she was human when it happened," Edward explained.

"Ah yes, I have heard, the vampire that fell for a human, is there any good vampire story this family hasn't covered yet?" Claude half asked half stated as he laughed.

"We've got a few," Edward replied, "But I guess what we are asking is can you take us back in time for a little while?"

"I would be honored, so when do we leave?" he asked.

"One sec," I said dragging Edward into the wardrobe.

"What are we doing?" he asked as I sniffed out what I was looking for.

"This," I said pulling out my wedding dress.

I could hear Edward hold his breath. I slowly took off my clothes then pulled the dress over my head. Edward walked over quietly and helped me fit it on properly until it hugged each of my curves just as good or even better then it did the original day.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror examining myself, but it seemed true that I never aged, my body never changed, I had stayed in my perfect young adult figure.

Soon Edward was behind me and I could see in the mirrors reflection he was in his tux. He always looked breathtakingly beautiful when he wore any kind of suit, the black contrasting with his pale body so perfectly he seriously looked like a god.

But standing there in his tuxedo he wore at our wedding, as I turned to look at him face on, I swore there was nothing more magnificent in the world. And he was mine.

"You ready love?" he asked his hand outstretched towards me.

"Of course," I said taking it in mine as we walked back to our small living room to meet with Claude.

"Ah, I can guess what day you want to go to," he said smiling.

"Yes, but can we make a few pit stops first?" Edward asked winking at me.

"Of course, let's go right now," he said grabbing hold of each of our hands.

And we were off.

********************************************************

We swirled through time again back to my first day at Forks High. We skipped to the biology room where I walked in and sat right next to Edward who was fighting to resist my blood as Mr. Banner blabbed on about science completely unaware that at that table at the back of his classroom something extraordinary was starting.

"Bella, did you take your shield off?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"No, do you want me to?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but that's not it, I can hear peoples minds," he said and Claude came closer.

"Extraordinary, I think you can read the people back in times minds. Why, this could tell us what Hitler was thinking when he made those concentration camps or why…" Claude started imagining the possibilities.

"Wait, I think…" Edward started but then stopped.

"You think what?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I guess it's just cool, reading all their minds again," he smiled half hiding something but I shrugged it off.

"But you couldn't read them last time you went back into time," I pointed out.

"Maybe I could, it's so natural to hear voices in my head for me and I was so absorbed in seeing my mother I didn't really notice it," he replied.

"Let's move on then if Claude will let us," I giggled not wanting to wait another second to relive what was once my human life.

"Oh certainly, my apologies it's just this discovery about Edward's gift, I certainly might have to borrow you for a few more trips back in time," Claude suggested.

"Why of course, you've done so much for us already," Edward smiled.

We then skipped forward again to the days Edward started walking me around school, the time he touched my cheek for the first time, when he carried me after I had fainted at the sight of blood during one of our science labs, then finally to the meadow, where I first saw him sparkle, tracing the contours of his hands, chest and face dazzled by those golden eyes.

Edward still looked the same, but the young girl next to him was like some one I had forgotten a long time ago. She looked just like me, but younger and weaker, more vulnerable in every way. She was beautiful, but I had never noticed it before. The way her pale skin brought out the color of her lips, her brilliant brown eyes and plain but gorgeous brown hair. Had I always looked like that?

Edward skipped to when he would come into my bedroom at night and I would fall asleep in his arms, when we would kiss until he felt he might lose control. We then jumped to his house, when I first met the Cullen's at their home.

Every thing was so wonderful and as the memories came flooding back into my mind so quickly I was overwhelmed. Edward held my hand the whole time, as if he felt the same way as well.

Claude went to the time Edward gave me his mother's diamond heart, hard and cold yet amazingly stunning just like him. I looked down at my wrist where it still hung next to Jacobs hand carved figurine.

Claude then cut out a whole year until I said yes to wanting Edward to marry me.

"Hold up, I want to see," I said but Edward threw me a dark look.

"Trust me Bella you don't want those memories loud and clear in your head again," Edward said, his expression pained.

"Edward, who am I with now? Its fine I know what happens anyway," I argued.

"Then why do you want to watch it relive itself again?" he asked me, his glare cold.

"Fine," I said not wanting to hurt him, besides he was right. We both knew how I nearly died and how he left me and how he nearly died then how I nearly ended up with Jacob. I could still remember them.

"Now for the day you've all been waiting for," Claude grinned and before I knew it I was watching Alice do my hair.

Her pixie like fingers working absolute magic on making rich brown locks hang in a gorgeous up do. The girl Alice was working on had the same dress I had on now, except it looked slightly newer.

I watched her chest rise and fall as nerves filled her body. After Alice had done the finishing touches she bravely stood up and called for her father. I could never remember being so upfront like that, I always thought I was a nervous wreck before our wedding, but I should have figured, I would have walked across America to get on an altar next to Edward.

Then Charlie walked into the room. His face was still clear in my mind but seeing the pride in his eyes this very day, how big his smile was. And there was Renee at his side not looking disappointed that her daughter was getting married so young, but instead beaming with happiness.

Before I knew it this young me was walking down the isle. Edward looked better than I could ever imagine. The way he looked at her like she was the rarest treasure in the world, the most spectacular creature was enough to make me love him even more if possible.

I sat with Claude and Edward and watched the whole ceremony play over, even the part when Jake came in tortured for his dance. I didn't hurt quite as much this time to see him like that knowing he would find Nessie.

I then watched the honeymoon, Claude not sure where to look as we replayed that night where we were naked together on the cool beach on Isle Esme.

Claude then skipped to baby Nessie and when I was a newborn vampire.

"I remember this," I complained wanting to see myself pregnant with Nessie.

"Out of all the things, you want to see the most painful part of my life?" Edward asked and I knew he was talking about when I was pregnant.

"Yes I do," I said confidently.

"Well then I can't watch, Claude take me back," Edward stated.

"Edward no. You are staying here right beside me, I need to do this and I can't do it alone," I pleaded.

"Okay Bella, for you, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said kissing my hand.

Then we were there. My swollen body on the couch barely able to move with Rosalie guarding me like it was her child I was carrying. There was Edward next to me; his face tortured looking like a mad man. This was before we started feeding the baby blood, I was sure.

"And after we fed it blood?" I asked my eyes shut not bearing to look at Edward face any longer.

Claude went to the moment when Edward first heard to baby's mind, when he discovered it loved us, there with Jacob looking furious.

"Okay let's go back now," Edward said and this time I couldn't argue. I had seen what I had come for and didn't want to torture him any longer with these memories from that stage in our lives together.

We swirled through time and landed back in our living room.

"How long has it been?" I asked and Claude shrugged.

"Maybe a week," he answered.

"A week! Edward did we tell any one we were going?" I asked feeling stupid for not thinking of it before.

"Yes, I told Alice before we left," Edward smiled kissing my cheek.

"Okay, well I wanna see them again," I said smiling, "And thank you Claude, I couldn't have relived that any other way, it was amazing," I said.

"It was an honor," he replied.

I took Edwards hand and was about to run before he through me on his back.

"While we're in the moment," he smirked and I laughed and I held on like I used to when I was human.

I really was one of the luckiest people, er vampires, alive.

**OK REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did you like it? I promise, no I PINKY PROMISE I will update sooner next time please forgive meeee! More to come.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: STEPHANIE MEYER gave her characters the names Edward and Bella, what names would you prefer?**

HEY GUYS! Ur reviews have been too kind as always, like some fantastic drug that I should quit… but I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH! PLEASE CONTINUE!

So a reviewer pointed out to me the other day that my story didn't really fit with the summary. NOT YET! But it is about to start to!

ARE YOU READY?

OKAY!

THE STO-O-O-ORYY!

BPOV

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward said unexpectedly as Alice, Caterina and I were about to head over to Seattle to get some shopping done; turns out Caterina has no idea what Gucci or any other brands were.

"Sure," I said stepping into his bedroom in the white house which was soon to be transformed into Caterina's.

"This isn't exactly what I call private with both our sister's listening in downstairs," Edward let out a low chuckle.

"Well it's the best you're going to get, we are leaving soon," I said feeling how warm his skin felt today.

"I don't think you will be," he sad, avoiding my line of sight.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

Every thing had been going so well. It had been about a week since our little trip with Claude and all our memories were back, even the ones I didn't want, which came back to me in reoccurring flashbacks that would leave me dazed out of the real world for a few minutes before I realized where I was.

"Don't leave me," the girl pleaded. "It won't happen again," she begged.

"I can't, I can't put you in danger. I have to make sure for certain it won't happen again," he said looking at the ground, as if he knew he was going to regret his next words.

"Please," she whispered in desperation.

"It will be as if I never existed," he said before disappearing into the surrounding forest.

I knew where that memory was. I could tell you the exact time, weather, what we were both wearing and even how the forest smelt that particular day. It had come shooting back crystal clear and no one was sure why, all I knew is that a tortured look took over my face every time it crossed my mind.

"Bella, what if I could make all the bad stuff go away?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"What if we could wipe away what happened, forget I ever left you, make sure that James never hurt you," he said a mad look in his eyes.

"Edward, we've had our downs, but if going through that meant getting to spend an eternity with you I would do it one hundred times over," I said smiling, leaning forward to kiss his tempting lips.

He gently pushed me away and I frowned.

"Don't ever wish that Bella. I am being serious though, what if I could go back in time and convince me not to do that to you," he said his voice getting excited.

"Edward, let's slow down a minute. Haven't you seen those movies where they change stuff and it affects the future, plus you can't…" I started before he cut me off.

"But I can Bella, I can! Not only could I hear every ones mind back in time, Edward could hear ours. He didn't understand how he heard himself but he did! If I could just guide my younger self through, we could make all the nightmares disappear forever," he smiled, stroking a piece of hair out of my face.

I thought about what this meant for a moment. If he was able to get the younger version of himself to read his mind he could probably convince him to make sure he never left, protected me better. But I didn't want to mess with fate.

"No," I said placing his hand in mine.

"No?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't change a thing," I said looking straight into his golden eyes.

"But I did that to you, I have to take that away," he said with utter concern.

"I'm fine," I said kissing him full on the lips.

"I am living in a paradise, I don't care about any thing that ever happened," I said kissing him again, moving towards the bed…

***

Time always flew as I shut my eyes and let my head rest on Edward's chest, right above where his once beating heart was. I had been thinking a lot about what he said, but it still didn't feel right to try and change the past, no matter how much it hurt us.

The moment was killed however when Alice came storming into the room knocking the door off it's hinges and sending it flying through the window on the far side. Her expression was not happy.

"I let you get away with it this time Bella, and yes Edward I am blaming you to, but for skipping out of shopping to go do it like bunnies, I am now forcing you to assist me in redecorating what is soon going to be Caterina's room, so I suggest you go find another love den," Alice scolded us as I wrapped a sheet around me.

"I am so sorry, Edward and I will help with the room of course," I said a little embarrassed.

"Do I have to?" Edward asked and Alice threw him a death stare.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said sitting up on the bed.

"Now get decent and meet me downstairs, we have more shopping to do!" Alice said as she exited.

"Wouldn't Caterina be sick of shopping?" I asked Edward as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Don't you think Alice would? But it has been nearly two centuries and she still goes crazy every time she is near a mall," Edward chuckled getting dressed to.

"What do you think she will do to the room?" I asked looking out of the back window, now broken by the door, that Edward had jumped out of whilst I was on his back.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll always remember what it looks like, plus they can't touch our cottage," he said coming up behind me lightly running his hand up and down my back.

"I believe we have already used the 'do it like bunnies' excuse today," I laughed turning to face him.

"Why Bella you get the most outrageous ideas in your head," he teased and I hit him lightly.

We made our way down to the living room to find Alice, Caterina and Esme were concentrating on what seemed like one thousand carpet samplings, paint testers and furniture brochures sprawled across the floor.

"I like purple," Caterina explained but Alice shook her head.

"I think we should go for more oranges or yellows, the sun hits that room perfectly and purple would be so dull," Alice stated.

"Yes, your right," Caterina said copying Alice's sitting position whilst trying to look through the mess with the same look Alice had plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh she has created a clone," Emmett said as he walked in the room.

We all started laughing, except for Alice who scowled and Caterina who didn't quite get it and pretended she didn't hear.

"I think the purple's nice," Esme offered knowing Alice could be controlling.

"Me too," Caterina said.

"Me three," Alice said out of no where.

"Why the change of mind?" I asked shocked that Alice could be persuaded that easily.

Or too easily?

"Caterina, can you please unbrainwash Alice," Edward asked.

"No, why Ed, think about it? We can finally use this to help her like therapy; you know how they hypnotize smokers and alcoholics, why don't we brainwash a shopaholic?" Emmett asked excited to have the chance to get back at his sister.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Esme stated and Caterina lifted her power.

"Definitely orange," Alice said oblivious to what had just happened.

"I love you," Emmett said in admiration to Caterina who smiled.

Rose gave a glare and he quickly tried redeemed himself.

"Aw Rose babe you know I love you more, I love you more than the sun, I love you more than pizza, I love you…" Emmett said going through a list of all his favorite things whilst comparing them to Rose.

"Anyway, I think the orange will go great with some floral curtains…" Alice began but I couldn't recall what she said next.

"Don't leave me," the girl pleaded. "It won't happen again," she begged.

"I can't, I can't put you in danger. I have to make sure for certain it won't happen again," he said looking at the ground, as if he knew he was going to regret his next words.

"Please," she whispered in desperation.

"It will be as if I never existed," he said before disappearing into the surrounding forest.

"BELLA," Edward was yelling at me, gripping my shoulders and violently shaking me.

I closed my mouth in an instant trapping the scream that was previously escaping my lips. As my eyes widened I noticed every one in the room was now standing around me, looks of concern on their faces.

"Sorry," I whispered embarrassed.

I looked at Edward's face. He looked broken. His expression was full of pain and horror. He looks like he was in agony, all because of my little outburst.

"Was it the daydream again?" Carlisle asked from the crowd.

I nodded and ran out the back door, not sure exactly where I was headed for, but knowing I wasn't going to get any better soon.

I heard Edward following me until other footsteps caught up to his and stopped him. I ran for the meadow, the only place I could clearly think, I needed to work out a few things.

As I reached the break in the trees I let the sun hit my skin, shimmering like a disco ball. I lied on the soft grass, closing my eyes, trying to pretend that never happened.

I had had the daydream, if you like to call it that, for a while, but never once had I broke out of it screaming or doing any thing bizarre, my expression would change, that's all.

But now it wasn't just hurting me, it was hurting Edward too. And then there was the question of what if it got worse? It seemed the effect it was happening on me was growing stronger and stronger, what if I went insane?

After lying in the meadow until it was well into the night, I knew there was only one person who could really help me if I was going to get any answers at all.

A doctor.

Back in the house every one was silent, well except for Emmett and Rose who weren't being so quiet making their activities unfortunately extremely obvious to the rest of us.

I heard Edward try to come see me but Alice had seen the future I suspect and told him to give me some space for a bit, that I would come back when I was ready, which was true.

I walked up the staircase and fought the urge to run into Edwards's arms. I considered taking off my shield but that would only make Edward feel worse. I walked to the room at the end of the corridor and slowly opened the door.

Carlisle was right where I expected him to be, sitting at his old wooden desk flicking through a thick, brown book, which looked incredibly old. But every thing in this room looked old, except for Carlisle of course who still looked like a movie star.

"I need some help," I said after a short silence.

Carlisle closed the book and looked at me.

"You want to know why these flashbacks are occurring," Carlisle said reading my mind.

"Do you have any theory?" I asked and he nodded.

"A few. I think going back in time triggered your memory," he explained.

"But I didn't watch the bad parts," I said sounding so unintelligent next to him.

"Exactly, hence why it is coming back clearer and clearer to you in snippets rather than in one big hit," Carlisle said.

"So, so it will stop?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't be sure. I have been reading up on it but every case is so different. It might keep going until you feel exactly like you felt that day when it happened," Carlisle said.

"But it will stop then right?" I asked.

Carlisle didn't answer.

"But, it can't get worse than the worse you've ever felt," I pointed out trying to make some sense out of it.

"Bella, it can't get worse, but it won't necessarily get better. You can relive that moment every day for the rest of eternity," Carlisle said his face grave.

"And the cure?" I gulped.

"I haven't found anything yet but therapy can help but your mind is much more complex then humans…" Carlisle started as my body began to shake.

Reliving the most terrible moment of my life every day for eternity.

Somehow Edward's idea seemed one hundred times better than this.

**A bit of a filler but very necessary!**

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if you want to see anything happen, suggestions are always welcome, hey, I am only writing it for YOU GUYS!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer got millions of reviews for twilight, BUT I HAVEOVER 200 AND I AM ESTATIC!**

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I LOVE EVERY REVIEW YOU GUYS GIVE ME! I just want to remind you that I can't reply to anonymous reviews, so SIGN IN!

I just quickly want to thank an anonymous reviewer, johnna, your review was too kind, and I don't know how you even could compare me to Stephanie Meyer!  


**Thanks soooo much!**

Okay well I know you want to find out what's going to happen, so I won't keep you any longer.

THE STORY!

BPOV

Edward was there to meet me as soon as I stepped out of Carlisle's office. We didn't need to utter a word; as soon as our eyes locked it was as if every thing we wanted to say was already said.

"When can we leave?" I asked my voice grave.

"Right now if you want," he said walking towards me and taking me in his arms.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said sobbing.

I knew the decision I had just made was a very dangerous one and it could very well cost us every thing, but on the other hand I could lose every thing anyway and go crazy if I continued on like this.

It was a risk, but one I was willing to take.

We ran down to where Claude was in front of the television.

"We need your help again," Edward smiled so calmly as if what we were doing was nothing.

"Of course, as long as you'll still help me read some people's minds  
back in time," Claude smiled back.

"We'd like to revisit another time in our lives, her eighteenth birthday  
party. I know it ended sourly, but she would like to see it again," he  
explained so innocently.

We both knew if Claude learnt what we were really up to he wouldn't allow it no matter what our excuse was, he knew the rules of time better than any of us.

"Would you like to leave now then?" Claude asked and we both nodded.

"Okay, you know the drill," he said holding out his hands.

Just at that moment we heard a scream from upstairs, there was a rush of wind and Alice appeared in front of us screaming furiously, but it was too late, the swirling colors that came when you were traveling between times appeared and before we knew it we were standing in the Cullen's lounge room just like before, except about one hundred and fifty years before hand.

"What was that all about?" Claude asked as soon as we landed.

"You mean Alice?" I asked concerned as well.

What if Alice had had a vision and knew what we were doing? Or worse, what if she had a vision of what the consequences of our decision would be…

From the looks of her reaction they would be bad.

Behind us the scene was still playing and Edward had just sent Jasper flying across the room, hurtling me in the other direction, breaking my arm in the process.

"Edward, Alice looked like she knew something… bad," I added to the end trying to hint for him to stop what he was planning but not letting Claude know too much.

"What's going on?" Claude asked.

No one answered.

"Can some one please talk to me?" he asked and Edward turned to face him.

"Every things fine," Edward said, "Alice was probably coming to tell us  
off because we left the room in a mess or something."

The way Edward lied was so easy; I was starting to believe that Alice was probably just overreacting about the way two colors didn't match or some small dent in the wall we failed to fix.

"Okay," Carlisle said giving us our space so we could watch the scene in some privacy.

I still thought it was a bad idea and started having second thoughts. I  
lifted off my shield and thought out loud about how I wanted to pull out. My stomach now had that feeling in it that I usually got when I was about to do something I would regret.

"It's okay," Edward said out loud, taking my hand in his.

He then closed his eyes. I could tell he was now shouting out with his mind to Edward who was sitting on the couch distraught, still furious at Jasper who was being comforted by Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmett while Carlisle took Bella upstairs to fix her arm.

I could tell when this younger version of Edward heard Edward standing next to me. He looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from and then banged his hand on his head a couple times.

Finally, by the time human me came back down the stairs, Edward was certain he had convinced his younger self not to leave me. I smiled weakly, but the feeling in my stomach still hadn't subsided.

"I am ready to leave now," I said to Claude, noticing the falter in my  
voice.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked still suspicious.

"Yes, she's just a bit emotional from seeing this moment," Edward said  
explaining my uneasiness.

"Okay," Claude said accepting Edward's excuse.

We all joined hands and the colors swirled past us until we landed back at the Cullen's mansion.

Except it was very, very different.

It was completely abandoned. The left wall on the house was gone, the staircase railing had fallen off and there was absolutely no furniture, except for a piano, which I knew was Edward's, which was covered in a sheet.

"Claude?" I asked but he was looking around just as dazed as I was.

"Where's Edward?" Claude asked.

I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"EDWARD," I called out but there was no response.

"What does it mean if Edward's not here?" I asked and Claude turned to me gravely.

"I think Edward is watching us, you can only continue life from the time you originally left from, and if you aren't alive in that time…" Claude explained but I cut him off.

"Are you suggesting Edward is DEAD?" I screamed at him frantic.

"I am sure we landed at the right time, yes we must have, we are living again and not just watching," Claude mumbled to himself touching various walls to make sure he was really here.

"ANSWER ME," I demanded beginning to realize that Edward may be gone forever.

"What did you do back in time?" Claude asked me but I couldn't answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," he screamed walking over to me.

"NOTHING, NOTHING, I DID NOTHING," I yelled back hysterically.

Edward was gone, Edward was gone, Edward was gone…

"Bella, I am sorry I yelled at you, but you and Edward were up to  
something, what did you do because I don't remember the Cullen mansion looking like this when we left and I am pretty sure Edward wasn't," Claude began but stopped himself before he had to say it out loud.

"Edward," I murmured a complete wreck.

"You changed time but how?" Claude asked.

"Edward did it," I said sliding to the floor, my chest burning, where was Edward?

"Okay Bella, how did he do it?" Claude asked me trying to capture my  
eyes.

I was shaking my head, scratching the marble floors. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead, Edward wouldn't leave me, Edward promised he wouldn't leave me…

"BELLA," Claude screamed again stopping my train of thought.

"The young Edward read his mind, they could read each others minds," I managed to get out before absolutely going numb on the floor.

What had we done? Edward was gone and I was alone in a deserted house. Where was Renesme? Where were the rest of the Cullen's? Where were Jacob and the La Push pack?

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. We need to figure out how much has  
changed," Claude said now understanding how time had changed.

I nodded, feeling weak and lethargic, like every thing was somewhere far away.

"We can get Edward back," Claude said to me.

Now this caught my attention. Bring him back, bring my sweet Edward back into my arms again so I could look at him, touch him, and breathe in his scent once again. But that seemed impossible now that he was dead.

"Bella, I have a plan, don't worry, I will get him back, but firstly we  
need to find out how much has changed and where every one is. I have no clue where we might find the Cullen's, seeing they are obviously not here, but I bet the La Push pack are still around. Bella, you need to come with me," Claude explained helping me up off the floor.

Claude was basically supporting my whole body as we limped towards the front door of the mansion even though we could just exit into the forest from the side of the house that had crumbled down.

"Here, is it ok if I carry you?" Claude asked and I nodded.

He scooped me up in his arms and ran full speed for La Push.

"I have never been living in a changed future before, so I know almost as little as you do. You would think we would have some memories of what happened but I only have memories from our old lives," Claude thought out loud.

The way he referred to our 'old lives' just made me sadder. I didn't  
want that to be my old life, I never asked for a new one, all I wanted to do was erase a bad memory so it didn't haunt us for the rest of eternity.

As we wound up he cliffs leading to Jacob's house on the reserve it was evident that the place was still inhabited from the lights and cars that were in the distance.

"Okay Bella, you have to stand now," Claude said once we reached the  
street Jake lived on.

"Now I will be right behind, go ring his doorbell," Claude instructed as  
we reached his house.

The lights were on and it was evident some one was home.

As I lifted my hand about to press the button Claude pulled me back.

"Bella, we don't want to change any more than we have to, okay? What ever  
who ever is in there says, play along," Claude said.

I nodded then pressed the button.

Sure enough Jake open the door, his top off still looking tanned and muscular  
as always.

"Hey babe," he said before kissing me full on the lips.

WHAT THE? Why was Jake kissing me and treating me like I was his partner? Oh no… I just had to play along, that's all, just like Claude said. I kissed him back, his mouth familiar to mine even though I couldn't remember it being.

"Hey," I said smiling at him as if this was perfectly normal.

"Who's that," Jake said immediately standing in front of me  
protectively coming between Claude and me.

"Oh that's Claude, he is a friend," I explained hoping they were the  
right words to say.

I had to make sure Claude stayed with me if I had any shot at getting Edward back. Right now I was starting to pull myself together, blocking all of the pain out for the moment. I didn't think I could do it, but I guess when your put in a desperate situation every one surprises themselves.

"I thought you said you didn't associate with _that kind_ any more, how can you trust him, I thought you left _them_ for good," Jake hissed.

By them I immediately knew he meant vampires. I was still a vampire of course, but why didn't I associate with them then.

"I have known Claude for a long time, we can trust him," I said turning  
to Jake.

"I know how much they hurt you," Jake said making me wince.

They hurt me?

"It's ok, you'll be right here with me, plus as you can smell he comes alone," I pleaded.

"Okay," he said hesitantly opening the door to let him in and we both followed inside.

The house was just like I remembered it, except all of my stuff seemed to be here as well now. How had I ended up with Jake? Was it before or after Edward died?

"So how did you guys meet?" Claude asked as we sat in the living room.

I seemed Claude had the same questions on his mind that I had on mine. We were about to find out what had happened in the last 150 years that we couldn't seem to recall.

**SMALL CLIFFY! I know all you team Edward people are spewing right now, but I hope the next chap will answer any questions that are still remaining. Tell me what you think, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer took months to release breaking dawn after eclipse, so forgive me for taking a while to update?**

**I know it has been so long guys and you all deserve to shoot me, but I updated this as quick as I could, I didn't even get to send it to my fabulous BETA so forgive me for any mistakes!**

**I won't keep you any longer**

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

The fireplace let off an eerie red glow as we sat in Jake, and guess mine too's, lounge room. I waited for the next words eagerly, knowing they would give me the answers I desperately needed.

"Why, uh, okay, well Bella has known me technically ever since we were young, but we first fell in love when she was human, and later on I helped her through a rough patch and we got married soon after," Jake smiled at me and I returned an uncomfortable smile back.

"So you got married to a vampire, she was one at the time, right?" Claude asked.

"Yes," Jake nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, I used to hate those bloodsuckers, but now we're both immortal, we can be together forever," Jake added looking into my eyes.

Weird. Jake didn't seem half as playful as I remembered.

"You guys got kids?" Claude asked and I froze.

I felt like hanging myself at that moment. I felt the numbness start to lift as a massive realization came to me. Edward wasn't the only person who was missing from this new rewrite of the future Claude and I had landed in.

There was some one else who I couldn't bare to live with out that would presumably no longer exist. Some one who was my very own, some one who I swore to protect, some one I had come close to losing before.

Renesme.

It now occurred to me by going to the past to fix my pain for Edward leaving didn't just risk losing Edward, but it also meant all the Cullens and my beautiful daughter that I couldn't bare to live without.

I was a terrible mother. I had failed. I hadn't even thought of Renesme, I just selfishly took the chance to fix my pain, I was kidding myself when I said it was hurting Edward too, it killed me the most.

And now my dear sweet Nessie was gone.

"Bella?" Claude asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, my whole body aching with sadness. I was now thanking god that I couldn't cry otherwise I would have made a river of tears.

"Bella mentioned the rough patch to me, I know her through Edward," Claude said though it barely registered.

All I could think of was the way Nessie felt in my arms, how it felt when I was holding her and Edward was holding me, how she could communicate with us even when she was so young, the way she grew so fast and scared us all, her first day of high school, her face after Jake first kissed her on the lips, the way her cheeks flushed red like mine once used to…

"…GET OUT NOW!" Jacob yelled at Claude interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said realising my only chance to get the two people I loved most in the world back was heading for the door.

"JAKE NO," I yelled as Claude exited.

"It's okay," Claude said finally closing the door behind him.

It was then very quiet. I didn't quite know how to explain my short outburst to Jake. But I had bigger problems. Nessie and Edward were gone.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked snaking his hands around my waist, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I turned my head to the side. It felt weird touching Jake like this, he was married to my daughter and I had a husband, but that didn't exist now, it was like a dream slowly fading.

"What did that creature do to you," Jake said disgust in his voice.

"Nothing," I whimpered.

It was silent again. There in his arms I felt kind of comfortable; which made it more awkward. He soon released me and headed to the kitchen. He placed his palms firmly on the bench about shoulder width apart, his large muscles tensing, and his face down.

"Why didn't you want him to leave? How long have you been seeing him for?" Jake asked me.

It took me a second to fully register what he meant. He had already come up with a reason why I wanted Claude to stay so bad; he wasn't asking for an answer, he wanted an explanation.

He was suspicious of me; he suspected Claude and I were more than just friends.

"Jake," I said bewildered.

Is this how our relationship was? Jake didn't trust me at all. Was this seriously the future I would have had if I had chosen him over Edward? The thought of Edward and then Nessie made me feel sick again, the pain rushing through every inch of my body.

"Bella, I love you, but do you love me back?" Jake asked.

"Of course," I answered. I would always love him, but just as a brother, not like this.

Nessie Edward Jake Nessie Edward Jake, the room started to spin.

"Bella, tell me you love me," Jake said walking over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you," I whimpered, only feeling like half of me was in the room.

"Mean it," Jake said sliding his hands under my top.

They felt warm.

"Please Jake," I said recognizing where this was going.

"Say it Bella," he said pulling me closer to him as his hands slid down my back, taking my shirt off with it.

"Jake," I said scared now, I couldn't, I wouldn't

Edward Nessie Jake Edward Nessie Jake

********************************************************************************************

Jake was crying on the couch. He kept apologizing over and over. He didn't really do anything to me; he came to his senses when I slapped him across the face. It wasn't how a wife would act, but I wasn't his wife.

At least I wasn't before.

I came to my senses; I knew I wouldn't be able to get my family back unless I found Claude again.

"I'm going out," I told Jake who was still in a mess on the couch.

"Are you coming back?" Jake asked and I realised he was being very serious.

Had I got close to walking out on him before?

"_Do you even love me?" he asked, the girls expression shocked._

"_Of course I do, I love you," she answered walking towards him._

"_Do you love me more them him?" he asked stopping her in her tracks._

"_Why, I…" she started but was cut off._

"_You hesitated," he said tears in his eyes._

"_I wanna be with you," she pleaded._

"_But you would rather be with him," he pointed out._

_Sobbing, the girl ran out the door._

I shook my head. That wasn't a day dream I was just having, it involved me and Jake, except the room looked a little different and it was fall outside. It was, it was a _memory_, from this life.

Some thing was seriously wrong. I walked out the door with no explanation to Jake and ran. Down the cliffs and into the dense forest where the air cooled, refreshing my skin.

It wasn't long before Claude caught up to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, put on a brave smile, but I could tell he could see right through my phony act.

"Sorry, I know that was a bad question to ask," Claude smirked.

There was a silent moment.

"Ok this is going to be even worse, but Jake told me how, well, you ended up with him, and I don't think you heard," Claude stated.

"You mean how Edward died?" I asked and Claude looked down, "It's okay, I want to know."

Claude sighed and began, "You two were crazy in love then Victoria came back to you, around the time you would have been in Italy facing the Volturi, I calculated. Edward died fighting her off. Going to Italy saved him, allowed him to be more prepared.

"How so?" I asked not quite getting how Victoria could defeat Edward, I couldn't accept it.

"Well ever since your eighteenth birthday he had been torn up that he wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved better, that was another thing, him leaving convinced you both that you couldn't live with out each other. When he fought Victoria he wasn't thinking straight and the other Cullens were attending to you," Claude explained.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you had called Victoria," Claude explained.

"WHAT?" I asked, so confused.

"You wanted to be changed so badly, you knew Victoria was following you, so you let her bite you, Alice foresaw it and came to your rescue before Victoria killed you, but you were already changing. Emmett and Rose were holidaying in Africa and Carlisle was too busy attending to you after that, Esme helped. Alice, and Jasper did their best to help Edward fight of Victoria even though she had a smaller army of newborns, but Edward's life was lost," Claude explained.

"You got all of this from one conversation with Jake?" I asked the first thing coming to mind.

"I went back in time, remember," Claude explained.

"So I killed Edward?" I asked, not expecting an answer, the pain rushing through me again.

"We are going to get him back," Claude said holding me now.

"I killed him, I KILLED HIM," I started screaming.

"STOP I HAVE A PLAN," Claude yelled louder, shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I asked feeling small and helpless.

"I think I know some one who can help us. I have been doing a lot of thinking. I just tried before; I can still time travel, so all we need is for some one to be able to manipulate the past again. Remember how past Edward read present Edward's mind?" Claude explained and I nodded, choked up at the thought of Edward.

"Well, his power worked through the time barrier, now all we need to do is find some one who's power involves minds and can work through the time barrier," Claude explained.

"That sounds impossible," I answered.

"I know, a lot of things can go wrong, it might not work, but we have to try. Now we have to find her," Claude said.

"Her?" I asked.

"Oh yes, sorry, I really should explain the second part to my plan. We need to find Caterina," Claude said as calmly as if he was asking for a dollar, not a miracle.

"Caterina?" I asked.

"Well, yes, she must still be around, and she can put thoughts into peoples minds, maybe through time too," Claude smiled.

"How are we meant to find her, we don't even know a tracker, why I wouldn't know where to start, what if she uses her mind thing on us and doesn't want to meet us, what if se isn't alive any more…" I started hyperventilating; there were way too many things that could go wrong.

"Bella!" Claude stopped me.

Just then some footsteps could be heard further in the woods. Claude and I both got in our crouch positions, ready to face the person approaching, and they were going way to fast to be a human.

The scent hit me before he appeared, phased in his human form, Jacob stood shirtless before us in the small clearing, his face torn at the sight of Claude. Any one would have jumped to conclusions, and that's what Jake did.

"Bella, please don't do this, the only reason you like him is because he reminds you of _him. _We can be happy together, I know we can, just please come home," Jake pleaded, giving Claude some death stares that made me fear for his safety.

"Jake, you will never believe me if I tell you the truth," I started and Jake shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Bella, just don't," Jake said walking closer.

"Jake, I love you, but as a brother," I said and Jake fell to his knees.

"Bella don't leave me for him," he begged.

"JAKE! You don't belong with me, and I don't belong with him. I belong with Edward and you belong with Nessie!" I blurted out.

"Nessie?" Jake asked clearly confused.

"My daughter," I stated, Jake's eyes growing wide.

"It's a long story…" I began.

********************************************************************************************

After we had finished explaining to Jake what had happened, and Claude had taken him through time to prove our story, it was all silent, and very awkward.

"I am sorry Jake," I said knowing it would be a lot for a guy to find out his wife never loved him.

"No, its okay," he said drawing aimlessly in the dirt with a stick as he sat on a fallen tree's trunk

"So we need to find Caterina, can you help?" Claude asked.

"Sure," Jake nodded, "Just one thing."

"Anything," I said, literally meaning it.

"Were Nessie and I, you know, happy?" he asked.

If I could cry, tears would be welling up in my eyes. The thought of her beautiful face, those eyes, just sent me crumbling. But Jake needed me; he needed to hear these words.

"You and Nessie, I can't even begin to explain. When you imprinted on her, it was magical, you couldn't stand to be away from her, and she loved you back just as much. You were every thing to each other, a sibling, a best friend, a boyfriend, a husband. Whatever she needed, you were it," I said choking up on my emotions.

"We need to find Caterina right away," Jake said standing up, "Do you know if she owns a credit card? Has done any thing under her full name, what is her surname?"

Blank.

What was Caterina's surname? Jones, Smith, Cullen, no before Cullen, Edward's maiden name, sort of…

"Masen," Claude answered for me, but I could not recall ever knowing that.

"Yer, Masen," I agreed, not wanting to alarm him.

"Well, let's go," Jake said running through the forest.

And we followed.

**Okay guys I know you all want to kill me for taking this long but I hope it was worth it! Please review even though I don't deserve it! Next chapter will be up waaayy quicker! PROMISE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer has brown hair, and so do I!**

**Okay guys here I am trying to update more quickly, I know terrible English right there! Thank you for all your reviews again, waaay too generous, but they keep me updating, sorry again for the massive time gap!**

**I updated without my BETA even editing it because I wanted to get it up as quick as possible, sorry for any mistakes!**

**So here it is!**

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

The search had begun. Jake had begun to search the immediate area in the Olympic mountain range for any sign of vampires, and then spread out to search through the whole state. Caterina has stumbled upon us in Forks, so she had to be around the area.

Claude was travelling through time searching for her. We knew she had come across the Volturi before right in their home at Italy, but finding when then following her from then was going to be hard.

I on the other hand was going to visit and old or possibly new in this life, friend of mine who knew every thing about legal (and illegal) documents, and how credit cards and such things work.

The thing with today's society is humans always leave a trail.

But do vampires?

I walked to the reception of his office in Seattle, the nameplate engraved in a shiny plaque on the front of the desk. Last time I had come here, it was to get papers for Nessie and Jake, incase any thing happened when the Volturi came.

The thought sent shudders down my spine and memories whirling through my head. It took every thing I had to hold it together, if I fell apart I was giving up, and I wouldn't, I couldn't.

The receptionist came hung up the phone and turned to face me. It had already occurred to me that this was not the same man I would have met with over 150 years ago, maybe a grandchild or possibly great grandchild of the actual . I was surprised the business was still running.

"Hello, I'd like to see if I could make an appointment with ," I inquired, knowing I might be turned down.

"Name?" she asked and I went to speak then stopped myself.

"Bella Swan," I said using my maiden name.

"Please take a seat, he may be a while," she smiled as I walked over to a chair next to a small pile of magazines.

Unamused I flicked through them, praying that Claude and Jake were having more luck. Every minute apart from Edward and Nessie was tearing my insides to shreds, slowly diminishing who I was.

I thought back to the time I last came here. The architecture hadn't changed much, just a new paint, new furniture and some new carpet, but otherwise it was just as I remembered.

Then blank.

I tried to remember the new names I had given Jake and Nessie, but nothing. I strained hard and thought about it, Jake and Jess Jones, Jake and Kate Smith. Every name I thought was unfamiliar to me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the receptionist called my name.

"Bella," her high pitch voice called.

I walked up to the desk, making my way to the door behind it that led through to his office. The receptionist cut in front of me just as I reached the handle.

"Bella, firstly before you see he would like to know how you, or erm, who recommended him to you," she smiled.

"Oh," I said, searching my brain for a possible answer of who could have recommended him.

"Um, my family has been come to for many generations, I am Jasper Hale's granddaughter," I smiled.

"One moment," the receptionist said walking through the door before reappearing in a few seconds.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Please, walk through," she smiled.

The office smelt like cigarette smoke and new leather. The once fireplace was now a heater. Opposite it was a large wooden desk, and behind it sat who I assumed was .

His face had very angular features, a pointy nose, chin and cheekbones. He wore a suit and kept his hair in a tidy part. He wasn't very tall but he still let off an intimidating feel.

"Ahhh, Miss Swan, please do take a seat," he said referring to a leather chair.

", thank you for seeing me on such short notice," I said sitting down.

"Mr Hale's granddaughter, why I did not know he had any children," he said leaning his elbows on his desk.

"He did," I said smiling, not wanting to give away too much detail.

"Very well then, let's get down to business. What can I do for you?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"Want one?" he offered flicking the packet open in my direction.

"I'm fine thanks," I said and he shrugged.

"I came today to see if you could, well, track some one for me, through records and what not," I explained.

"I can defiantly do that, just have to type their name into the data base. Their name?" he asked.

"Caterina Masen," I said.

He typed in a few things into his computer then waited.

"Oh by the way if this works it will cost you a thousand dollars, though I assume you knew that," he said.

"Yes," I said honestly.

I remembered his services had cost a lot last time, and in cash, so I came prepared.

The computer beeped and Mr Scott looked at the screen closely.

"There is only one report here, a hospital admission in Minneapolis, but that was over ten years ago. I am afraid there is no other record, no credit cards, no air tickets, passport use, not even a birth certificate," Mr Scott said shaking his head.

"Perhaps she changed her name," I said and Mr Scott nodded, still suspicious.

"Thank you for your time," I said placing the cash on his desk.

"Why I did not help much, I can only accept at most half of this," Mr Scott said.

"Please, for your efforts," I said knowing he didn't do much.

"Okay, if you wish Miss Swan," he said as I opened the door and left.

My trip had been unsuccessful, and the hospital record left me wondering why Caterina had ended up there in the first place. I made my way back to Jake's hoping the others had had more luck.

********************************************************************************************

Nothing.

We sat around the living room trying to think of our next move.

"Is there any one else besides Caterina that can deal with minds?" Jake asked and Claude nodded.

"Aro, but we could never get him to help us," Claude explained.

"What about another member of the Volturi?" I asked a plan forming.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"You don't mean Demitri?" Claude half asked, half suggested.

"Yes, he could track Caterina for us," I explained.

"He wouldn't help us either," Jake pointed out.

"Or if he did the price would be high," I added.

"But there is another tracker we could use," Claude suggested.

"Who?" Jake and I both asked at the same time.

"Why Alistair of course," Claude said.

"Who is Alistair?" I asked the name not ringing a bell.

"Bella, Alistair, the English vampire," Claude said, trying to get me to remember.

I still couldn't remember.

"You know, he just came to meet Caterina a little while ago," Claude explained, his tone concerned.

"Oh, yer," I said weakly still having no idea who he was talking about.

"Okay," he said, still curious at my weird behaviour, but soon got on to finding Alistair.

"This should be easier, I will just go from the time that I met him last, hopefully that is still the same, up until current day," Claude proposed.

"Do your thing," Jake said and then Claude disappeared before our eyes.

It was quiet for a moment before Jake got up to make himself a sandwich. Werewolves still had an appetite for human food even though it smelt disgusting to vampires.

"You seem to be having some memory troubles," Jack said as he spread some butter onto the piece of bread before him.

"Me? No, just been a long time," I smiled, brushing it off.

The truth was I had been having a hard time remembering things from my old life ever since Claude and I had landed in this new one. At first it was only minor things I was forgetting, but this Alistair person that I couldn't recall was really starting to scare me.

Jake opened the fridge, his giant arm muscles flexing at the motion. He had built up even more than I remembered and was as tanned as ever. Now looking at him it was easy to see how I could have once saw him as more than just a brother.

_I watched as his arm muscled tightened as he opened the fridge, staring in pure admiration at his beautiful figure._

"_What?" he asked as he drank some milk straight from the carton._

"_Oh nothing, just wondering how I managed to find some one as great as you," I said getting up and walking over to kiss him full on the lips._

"_I say the same thing every day," he said returning it._

"Bella?" Jake said walking over to sit next to me with his sandwich.

"Sorry," I said still shaken by what had just happened.

A memory I hadn't lived…

…a memory from _this_ life.

"So what do you think will happen to all this?" he asked looking around the room, referring to what might happen once we get things back to normal.

"It will be better, and instead of me you'll have your dream girl," I smiled, hurting at the memory of Nessie's smiling face.

"I always thought it would be us, but clearly it hasn't worked out," he said his head in his hands.

"It's okay," I said hugging him and he softly sobbed.

Claude appeared back in the room with a smile on his face.

"As we guessed, Claude is in Liverpool. Shall I book us a flight?" he asked, ignoring the fact Jake and I were sort of having a moment.

"Yes, we'll start packing now," I said.

"I have never been to England," Jake said getting up off the couch.

"Neither, it will be a shame that we probably won't remember it," I laughed.

"Yes says Mrs. Positive," Jake teased.

"Don't worry, we won't remember it," I said lightly but also out of reassurance that we were going to get our old life back.

**Okay, I PROMMIIISEEEE I will update quicker, I know that I say that every week but I positively mean it! Hope you like it, I will update soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer made Bella end up with Jacob, who will I make her end up with?**

Okay guys I am trying to update really quick for you, I am sorry!

Here it is!

THE STORY!

BPOV

The flight to London seemed to take forever. Not being able to do any thing to speed up the trip made me want to explode with frustration. Running and swimming to London would take a few weeks, and flying was quicker, but at least running I was doing something.

I tried to waste time watching in flight movies but always found myself thinking about Edward or Nessie. I then turned to playing some games like chess, but after beating the computer seven times I got bored with that as well.

I looked around the plane for something to amuse me and focused on Jake, who was sleeping, elbow resting on his knee in an uncomfortable position. His legs didn't quite fit in the economy seats we had gotten due to their large size; we would have normally gone first class, but due to the rush that we got our tickets in, we took whatever seats available.

As my eyes traveled from his knee down to his feet I had another memory.

_He sat with his legs hanging over the cliff as if the fall was only a few feet, instead a few hundred feet. He didn't even bother to turn his heads towards her when he heard her approach._

"I thought I would find you up here" she said with a short smile.

He didn't respond, just proceeded to rub his shoes against the eroding rock sending a few pebbles tumbling down into the water that loomed below.

"Please come home," she begged and he turned to face her.

"Some times I think about jumping, I wonder if it would be better then sticking around," he said kicking another load of pebbles into the sea.

"Never say that," she said taking his warm face in her hands.

"Never say never," he said kissing her, "I think I will come home now."

They then ran back to the house in silence.

Jake would have rather died than lived with me? I looked at him sleeping, his face so innocent. What would I have done to drive him to such extreme thoughts?

"Are you sure you want to find Alistair?" Claude asked, breaking my slight trance.

"Of course, he is our last chance," I said fixing a small crease in my jeans.

"I mean, so you want a chance?" he asked.

I knew very well what he meant. He had misinterpreted me staring at Jacob, thinking I was having second thoughts about Edward. Jake was great, but I had seen how bad things turned out, and how good my life was as it was with Nessie and the Cullens.

"Claude, there is nothing I want more," I answered as I ran through the memories of Edward and Nessie I still had left.

It hurt me to remember, but at the same time made me smile. I knew it could all be gone. If we didn't find Alistair and soon, all these wonderful memories would be replaced with ones of Jake and me.

It was like I was all of a sudden experiencing second best.

Finally we landed, morning just coming over Heathrow airport. A Mercedes was waiting for us as we rushed through customs and burst out the doors into the crisp English air.

Claude took the drivers seat while Jake got in the back. I got in the passenger side and we were off.

***

According to Claude Alistair was only a couple of hour's car trip away. It turned out even shorter when we reached Liverpool due to the speed we were driving at.

We dumped the car and then headed into the area surrounding the city. Claude had seen Alistair some where to the north in a house on some agricultural land. Sure enough he was right.

We arrived at the farm when the sun was high in the sky. It was an overcast day but sunrays still got through at some points and it was very risky; we could sparkle at any minute.

"What if some one sees us?" I asked and Claude shrugged.

"No one will see us, it's almost a ghost town around here," he replied.

This particular farm looked particularly abandoned. Dead crops covered the mass of land as you walked up the neglected dirt driveway that looked like it hadn't seen tire tracks in a fair while.

There was no house present on the piece of land, but a small barn that was wooden and looked like termites or wood rot had destroyed it long ago.

"In there," Claude said running through the gold of the dried plants to the barn.

We followed him then stopped as we reached the rusty door, which was half opened. I assumed Alistair had obviously heard us by now. As far as I could remember, which was nothing on Alistair, I still assumed he was like any other vampire when it came to senses.

"Alistair, it is I, your old friend Claude," Claude called out into the empty barn.

A few rat scuttled from the corner but otherwise there seemed to be nothing else inhabiting the old structure. Even the spiders had appeared to move out long ago, only old cobwebs found on the roof beams.

My heart sunk. Alistair obviously was not here. I took a deep breath and then felt Jake's arms around me.

"I am so sorry," he said sinking his face into my hair.

It felt kind of good him holding me this way, and scarily almost too familiar. He smelled like Jake, a combination of the forest smell that you could find in Forks, potato chips, dirt and predominantly the wet dog smell vampires smelt when they came in contact with werewolves.

"No, I saw it; it is the right time, I… I don't know what went wrong…" Claude muttered to himself, disappearing and reappearing into the barn as he jumped in and out of time.

Next I did something irrational.

I turned and put my lips onto Jakes; kissing him softly at first, but then getting more feverish. I snaked one arm around his waist pulling him closer to me while the other ran through his hair.

He didn't respond. I put the arm around his waist up under his shirt and dug my nails lightly into his back. For some reasons I remembered he liked this, but yet I couldn't recall how I knew it.

He managed to pull his lips away from mine but couldn't fight against my strength to get me off him.

"Bella, stop, you will regret this," he said but I was unaffected as my lips traveled down his neck then to his collarbone.

I couldn't remember doing this to Edward, I couldn't even remember kissing him, how he tasted. Maybe it would be better if I forgot all about him; it wasn't as if I could get him back now.

My body was shaking as all the memories of Edward and I on our wedding day, the first lesson of biology, the first time he snuck into my room, the first time he told me he loved me, the time when he stopped James then later Victoria, the time he was gone and I couldn't bear to live, when Edward heard Renesme and knew she loved us, the first time we made love, the first night in our cottage, our first day of high school with Nessie, my first hunting trip with him, the last time I saw him.

I let it all soak out as I continued to kiss Jake, who had by now managed to wrench me off him and throw me to the floor.

I couldn't stop. The shaking and sobs continued though no tears came out.

"Bella," Jake said not knowing what to do.

Before long I had burst out into a fit of laughter, my hands digging into the floor. I was shocked at myself. Why was I laughing?

Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward

Their faces swirled through my head as I heard the shrieks come out of my mouth.

"Do something," a far off voice called, but I ignored it.

Gone.

Everything was gone.

Edward gone.

Nessie gone.

Our last hope now gone.

Soon I would be gone too.

Then Jake would be gone.

All of us gone.

Maybe we would find each other if we were all gone.

"BELLA!" Claude yelled as he snapped my arm around.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in pain waiting for my arm to heal.

At least some parts of me were still together.

"Bella, you stay with me, we found him," Jake said as my laughing stopped.

"Him?" I asked hoping it was Edward.

"No, Alistair…" he began but it was blocked out.

Still no Edward.

Just hope.

"We don't really need her; can she stay with you until we find Caterina?" Claude asked.

I wasn't paying attention.

Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward Nessie Edward

That was the problem when you loved some one, you always risked heartbreak. Then you have to ask yourself was it worth it?

I felt some one lift me, but again couldn't care less.

Maybe it all was too good to be true. Maybe some higher power always knew I didn't deserve Edward and Nessie, they new my time in paradise had to be cut short…

"Dammit," I heard a voice say as I was put down again.

Maybe this life with Jake was the one always intended for me; maybe I had ruined the balance of nature. It had been going for over a century and a half, far too long. My time was up, but I wasn't dead, this was just my punishment.

Even if I was meant for Edward, my selfish acts trying to change the past so I wouldn't have to feel pain and now Edward was dead and Nessie didn't exist and Jake was in pieces and Caterina would never find her brother.

I was a monster.

I knew now how Edward had felt every time he beat himself up, except he wasn't a monster, he just thought he was.

"I can't stop her shaking," another far off voice spoke.

I then realized I was shaking. I had to stop, every thing had to stop.

***

"Is this her? Can she hear me, oh my," a woman's voice spoke softly.

"We don't know," a familiar man's voice came through.

"I bet you if that Carlisle man you talk about was here he could fix her," the woman spoke again.

"I have done enough tracking for one day," another male voice unfamiliar to me said.

I came to the realization that my eyes were closed and opened them to find Jake, two strange men and a girl standing over me.

"HELLO! Is she awake, look I think she is awake," the girl said excitedly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake said kneeling at my side.

"Yer, I guess, oh my head hurts! What happened?" I asked but no one seemed to respond.

"We are glad you're okay! I'm Caterina by the way, your sister in law, sort of!" the girl named Caterina squealed.

"Jake, you have another sister?" I asked and every ones eyes widened.

"No, she is Edward's sister," the man explained.

"Do I know you?" I asked and looked at Jake, the only familiar face in the room, "What does he mean Edward? I thought he was dead, he died a long time ago, I saw him die, and why are these people in our house?" I asked confused.

"I think she has a concussion," the other man explained.

"How come she can't remember me, I was in this life," the original man talking stated.

This life?

"Concussions make you sometimes have memory loss of things from the last 24 hours before they injured their head. Maybe this also destroyed the last memories she had," the other man stepped in.

"Some one has spent too much time around Carlisle," Caterina said.

"Carlisle? Carlisle moved away years ago. What is going on?" I asked so confused.

"Bella, you have to remember, I'm Claude. Remember we changed the past and changing your future so you ended up with Jake instead of Edward and now we used Alistair to find Caterina who can go back in time and change the past again so we can change the future so you end up with Edward," the man named Claude smiled.

"What?" I asked not taking it in.

These people were telling me I had a concussion and couldn't remember traveling through time and changing my life.

WHAT?

"Bella, just believe us for a sec, come with us and let's get you back in your normal time," Caterina smiled.

"What if she can't remember her life with Edward? She didn't remember any thing about her life with me and I felt like all those years were just meaningless. She can't go back to that," Jake pointed out.

"Maybe her memory will restore to fit the future like it did here," Claude explained.

"Let's go take a trip Bella, you will remember soon!" Caterina smiled.

"But I don't even know you guys," I stated looking to Jake for reassurance.

"I don't know you guys either. Just believe. I am going off nothing here that I have a great life now in the old future that you sort of ruined for me, but it's okay, I can forgive you, but you need to help me restore it first," Caterina said.

This girl was so amazing and for some reason her golden hair and dazzling crooked smile seemed to drag me in and want to help her; how could I not?

"Bella, you aren't happy with me," Jake said, the only person I trusted or could remember right now.

"I am," I said holding onto his hand.

"Bella, if Edward didn't die…" Jake started before I cut in

"…I wouldn't have ended up with you," I finished.

"Yes," he said looking down.

"I would have," I wept but he shook his head.

"Claude's seen it and you have lived it, we don't belong together," he said letting go of my hand.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked sobbing.

"No, soon I will be like a brother, just as I was always meant to be," he smiled.

"I don't want to leave Jake," I said ignoring the other people in the room.

"But you have to," he smiled again.

"But," I sobbed some more.

Jake was all I knew, he was the one I loved, right?

"Please Bella, if you stay now in another decade or so we are going to split anyway, Claude has seen it," Jake said looking down.

I looked at Claude who was frozen.

"You can't know that," I said walking over to Jake who just walked further away.

"Please Bella, leave," he said tears in his eyes.

"You don't want me to go either," I said moving forward.

I couldn't lose him too.

"Trust me," Claude said.

"Trust me," Caterina added.

"Trust me," Jake finished.

He towered above me, a smile flashing on his face as a tear dropped from his eye, running down his beautiful cheek until it fell from his shaped jaw.

"Good bye," I said embracing him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Goodbye, I love you," he said holding me close.

The warmth of his body sent shivers done my spine, I could have stayed like that forever, but I knew I had to let go.

"I love you too," I said as I walked over to Claude and Caterina who were holding hands.

"Form a circle now," Claude said as I took their hands.

I kept my eyes on Jake who also had his eyes locked on mine. With one final smile I accepted that maybe if Edward hadn't died all those years ago Jake and me might have ended up together, but not as lovers, as sister and brother.

Maybe we got the love we felt for each other confused from the start.

I couldn't remember my other life yet and I didn't even know if it existed. I was putting everything on the line, but every thing didn't seem like much.

Soon his face faded into swirling colors.

**Okay dramatic much! Like it? Hate it? Want more?**

REVIEW! I love you guys :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight. Did you know in Australia there is a store called Myers? Cool huh?**

I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I have noticed I have lost quite a few reviewers and I am a bit sad, but for those of you still reviewing I am updating for you!

Now some of you were happy about the Jake/Bella thing that is going on for a bit here, others of you are truly opposed to it.

Which story will my path take?

READ AND SEE!

BPOV

We landed on what I was told was the upper floor of the white Cullen mansion in Forks. Claude explained that below us my 18th birthday was playing out again, Jasper being flown up against a wall while I was bleeding in the corner clutching my arm.

Caterina then did her work. She started putting thoughts into Edward's head that he must leave me, showing images of her interpretation of what would happen if he stayed, involving me dying as this would force him to leave for sure.

I felt kind of uncomfortable seeing things I couldn't remember but clearly was there for happening. Even in the life I had with Jake I had blocked out all memories involving Edward. Claude suggested maybe I was shielding myself from the pain.

But that only made matters worse.

If this Edward guy had caused me so much pain then why was I going to all the trouble to get him back into my arms again? I was aware we had had a child and for now I knew I was doing this more to get her back, not so much Edward.

"Okay, let's skip forward a bit now then," Caterina smiled once she was done.

The swirling colours came back into view again as we skipped to Edward when he was away from me. Slumping miserably in his room in Alaska he looked sick. A girl, who I learnt name was Tanya, was practically on top of him, probably hoping to be his rebound girl.

"Okay, I made sure he is still thinking along the same path, he should leave for the Volturi soon," Caterina said coming back to hold hands.

"The Volturi?" I asked.

The name had rung a massive bell for me. Some how I had remembered the evil clan of vampires, including Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Jane, Demitri, Alec, Felix and others.

I couldn't remember exactly what they did to me, but I had a strong hatred against them, some thing that made me think things I thought I wasn't capable of.

"Do you remember them?" Claude asked and I nodded.

"Sort of, I know who they are," I answered.

"Maybe her memory is coming back," Caterina said her voice full of optimism.

"Let us hope so," Claude said before swirling through time again.

This time we were with who Claude explained was Alice who was having an argument with Rose.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ROSALIE?" Alice yelled across the room, her voice surprisingly loud for her small stature.

"He has to move on anyway," Rose said defensivly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU? HE ISN'T GOING TO MOVE ON, HE IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Alice screamed.

Rosalie then turned silent, her eyes shameful, her hand slowly coming up to cup her mouth.

"I didn't…" she started before weeping to the ground.

"That's what I thought, gosh Rose, we have to find Bella and show Edward she is alive before he does something completely crazy," Alice said pacing up and down the room.

"All good, she is going to get you now," Caterina said facing me.

"Let's move on then, one more stop until the present," Claude said smiling.

We landed in a storm of white flowers; they were every where. The clearing was set up and a hundred or so guests were all seated in front of what I supposed was an altar of some sort.

Or a wedding arch.

A beautiful girl who looked just like me appeared to come down the stairs o face a very handsome looking man who was waiting at the end of the isle that I now recognized as Edward.

"Beautiful," Caterina murmured.

"Okay, let's be on our way then, back to the present we all know," Claude said before realizing the mistake in his words.

"I am sorry…" he started.

"…it's fine, really," I cut him off turning back to the scene in front of me.

It was so familiar yet I couldn't get a clear picture of it in my head. I recognized my dad and mum some where in the first row but noted that Jake wasn't there.

Jake was at my wedding reception though…

Little pieces of Jake dancing with me while I was in my wedding dress came back to me. He started to get violent but Edward pulled me away, and I convinced myself it wouldn't wreck my night.

"Back to the future then!" Claude said laughing at his little joke.

We all held hands and the colours swirled.

********************************************************************************************

The clearing seemed to be the same wherever we went. The cool green trees swaying slowly as the crisps Forks air and the overcast clouds loomed in the sky above threatening rain.

Then I noticed some thing in the clearing that I had failed to note before.

Edward was here…

… and Caterina was gone.

Standing facing me, a half crook smile appearing on his face as he strode over in all his perfection to enclose his arms around me, holding me in a tight but comfortable embrace.

"Bella, I have been waiting out here for days, where have you been? All you guys swirled off and I just returned here. I have been so worried, oh but now your back, yes, I won't let you ever leave me again," he said holding me tighter.

"Edward, there are some things that need to be explained," Claude began.

He unwrapped his arms but still kept one protectively around m lower waist.

"Things?" he asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well, it seems, well we've had quite an adventure and, well, you see, Bella has lost some of her memory, but it might just be temporary…" Claude began to explain but cut him off.

"Bella has lost what? You never mentioned that could happen…" Edward began to yell as I stood instinctively behind him.

"I am sorry, I didn't know it was possible either," Claude tried to clear himself but Edward fired back.

"I thought you said you covered all the risks, next time you should inform us of all the possible outcomes so you can prevent things like this, oh Bella, are you okay, do you even remember me?" Edward asked turning to me.

"Take your shield off Bella," Claude instructed.

I slowly lifted my shield, and saw Edwards's expression change as he read through them all, discovering about my life with Jake and learning how little I knew of him. He took a step away from me so we were no longer touching.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea who I am, it must feel like I am violating you, my apologies," Edward said being gentlemen.

"No, it's okay, if anything its might fault from the story I am piecing together," I said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Can I see her?" I said breaking it, aiming the question at no one in particular.

"See who?" Edward asked.

"Nessie," Claude answered.

"Oh, sure. Right this way," he said running through the surrounding forest.

I followed, rushing through the trees trying to keep up with his speed. Not before long we were back at the Cullen mansion. Alice and Caterina were outside and were the first to meet us.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alice yelled at Edward as son as we were in sight.

Just at that moment Alice face turned blank and from what Claude had told me Alice was probably having a vision.

At that moment I remembered Jake used to block out Alice's visions.

"Oh," Alice said walking over to hug me, "It's okay, I know you don't remember me, oh Bella," she said as I hugged her back.

"Doesn't remember? What?" Caterina said walking over.

Soon the whole house had been called together, except for Nessie and Jake, the two people who I most wanted to see, who happened to be in La Push. The situation had been explained to every one with many gasps and hugs of sympathy.

"Let me read up on memory loss, there are many experimental therapies we can try to trigger them, maybe we could even use Caterina," Carlisle started to come up with ways to resolve the problem.

"Why has every one brought you up to speed? Any thing you need to know, just ask us, we would be delighted to help until you get your memory back," Esme explained.

"Thank you so much, and yes there is one thing I would like to do," I said.

"Yes? A few of them asked at once.

"Well, perhaps you could take me to see my daughter?" I asked.

"Of course, let me drive you," Edward said running upstairs to get the keys before returning to my side in a flash.

"Edward, as much as I appreciate it, I would prefer to go with some one like Claude," I said shyly.

Every ones mouths pretty much dropped in front of me. Edward looked hurt, I could tell it in his face, especially his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I started but he shook his head.

"There is no need to say that. I understand, it's okay. Claude, you might want these then," he said handing over the keys, a forced smile on his face.

"Thank you," Claude said before we exited.

I could hear them talking about what a shock it was and I could tell that Edward was extremely upset by my decision to leave him behind and pondered now whether it was the right thing to do.

"It's ok," Claude said as we got in the car as if reading my mind.

"No it isn't. Right now nothing is okay," I said leaning my head against the window.

"Once you see Nessie, and maybe Jake can help; all your memories so far seem to involve him. Just have hope," he comforted me as we drove towards the cliffs.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

And a lot seemed to be relying on hope.

**OKAY GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, LOOK HOW QUICKLY I UPDATED! Also a message to anonymous reviewers again, I CANNOT REPLY TO YOU, SO SIGN IN, but I want to thank all those anonymous reviewers anyways!**

Now push that button!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer will surely be at the pre screening of New Moon; however most of us have to wait until opening night, so book your tickets now!**

I have had so many good reviews so here is the next chapter you all deserve! I hope you are still all enjoying it!

Also for every one who has been supporting one of my other stories, Twilight Fair, thank you so much, it is just a rewrite of Twilight but all your support has been truly unexpected and amazing! If you haven't read it yet go check it out!

Okay guys, THE STORY!

BPOV

Jakes house looked familiar as we rounded the cliffs of La Push. Even more familiar was the walk to the front door and the welcoming hug given by Jake as I walked inside to the familiar living room.

That's when my eyes saw her. Those beautiful locks, those gorgeous brown eyes, there was no way that I could imagine ever forgetting her.

"Nessie," I gasped as I ran over and took her into my arms.

"Mum," she smiled hugging me back.

She had obviously heard about my memory problems by now and held me for a while, sending images through my head of what she was feeling and how glad she was that I could remember her.

"The bond between a mother and child is like no other," Claude spoke.

"Then what about the bond between husband and wife?" Jake asked before turning to me to apologize at his words.

"It's okay, really I am fine," I said smiling but inside was really torn apart in confusion.

"You can't remember dad at all?" Nessie asked me, her eyes widening.

"No, I am so sorry. All I can remember is…" I started turning to face Jake, before shaking my head, defiantly a blush moment if I was human.

"It's okay, but as you can see," Jake said pulling Nessie of the couch and into his arms, "we are together."

Jake pulled Nessie closer so their bodies were pressing together before pressing his lips firmly to hers into a feverish kiss.

"Okay guys I get the idea, I really don't want to see my daughter having a make out session with her boyfriend," I giggled and they pulled away.

It was now clear to me that Jake was completely off limits and my life with him as husband and wife was well and truly over and was defiantly not meant to be.

But on the other hand I still had no memory of my supposed husband Edward.

"I think we can leave now," I said to Claude as I looked at Nessie and Jake looking into each other's eyes.

Apparently I once had that too.

Silently we both went back to the car and returned to the Cullen mansion.

***

After a day at the Cullen mansion I started to get my memory back.

I knew who Caterina was since she was in my other life for a brief time as well, and little flashbacks of her party were coming back to me. As soon as I went shopping with Alice my recollection of my memories of her came back too.

As soon as Rosalie through a knife at Emmett, narrowly missing him and stabbing into the wall, I remembered her. At first she was a little offended I only remembered her for her violent acts, but then was relieved that she wasn't forgotten anymore.

I recalled memories of Emmett just before that incident when Alice's hair shampoo was replaced with slime in order to pay her back for making Rose not have sex with him for another month. However Rosalie borrowed the shampoo and therefore threw a knife at Emmett.

I remembered Jasper as soon as I saw him practicing combat moves outside I the clearing, Carlisle after I walked into his office and saw all of his pictures and Esme as soon as I saw her renovating one of the upstairs rooms.

Through out all of this, Edward stood by watching in silence. I still couldn't recall any special moments we had spent together. Carlisle had suggested, based on previous events that had triggered memories, that familiar emotions and places got them back.

Edward started by taking me to a beautiful meadow. He made sure to be a gentlemen while escorting me there, lying a respectable distance away as we gazed at the sun shining through the trees.

He seemed so perfect lying there, eyes closed as he sparkled. He spoke softly and told the story of the first time we had come here, but I couldn't remember any thing to both our disappointments. I could tell how depressed he was by this, but he put on a brave smile and continued to try and get me to retain any memories of him.

We passed through Forks High, the clearing, our cottage, and his old bedroom in the Cullen mansion. He ran while I was on his back, took me back to my old house with Charlie when the new owners were out.

Everywhere we went seemed so familiar, I could have sworn I knew it, but any thing about Edward just slipped away from me. Each time I could see him stand a little shorter, his shoulders sink a little further and his smile fade a little more.

We hunted together then went back to the house. Every one was waiting eagerly to see what the day's events had brought, but they all silenced when they saw the looks on our faces as we came inside.

Edward bid me goodnight even though he clearly knew that we didn't have to sleep and retreated to his old room. I felt the missing piece inside of me, the hole that was forming, but as much as I strained my mind Edward just wasn't there.

"You just need to relax Bella, a little spa in my room will surely help," Alice smiled.

"Yes! That will surely do the trick, maybe you're just a little stressed," Caterina assured me.

"I'll go get every thing!" Rose said running out the door.

"Can I come too?" Esme asked.

"Sure!" Caterina answered.

"And me?" Emmett added in.

All of us turned at once to face Emmett with a pleading smile on his face.

"Oh come on guys, my cuticles are just shocking and my skin could really use some moisturizer right about now," he said his hand in front of him, his eyes staring intently at it.

"Oh my gosh you really need to have sex with Rose before you turn completely gay," Alice laughed and we all joined in.

"Well thanks to a certain some one you saw to that not happening for a while," Emmett frowned.

Rose walked back into the room with a clueless look on her face and lots of bags that looked like they were full of products.

"Okay girls, yes not you Emmett, we have a mission to complete! Rose get the mud bath ready, Caterina get some relaxing music in here, hand me those products now! Esme please prep every thing so I am ready for Bella once she has soaked herself in mud. Let's go LET'S GO!" Alice ordered sounding more terrifying then a national football coach.

Soon enough I was soaking in a bath full on mud. Surprisingly it didn't feel dirty at all, but quite good. It felt cool on my skin and was at a more comfortable density then water (for a vampire anyway.)

The room was set up with candles and soft music playing. I closed my eyes and sunk further into the bath, the mud feeling squishy between my toes and fingers. My peace was soon disturbed though by hushed voices.

I leaned out of the bath and turned the music slightly down.

I immediately recognized the voices as that of Edward and Carlisle. They were talking so low it even strained my vampire ears to hear them, but I could still make out the words.

"You have her back now, just give her time," Carlisle said.

"Time? I always knew the only reason she was with me was because there was no one else. I am a monster! If Jake wasn't with Nessie…" Edward said almost hyperventilating.

"Edward. She chose you. She is going through a hard time now; do you think it is any easier for her than it is for you?" Carlisle scolded him.

"Some times I do think she has the better hand, not remembering. I have to sit here every minute watching her, remembering what we had, knowing, but yet not being able to have it. That is torture," Edward sobbed.

If I could cry I would be. I was starting to believe I did have the easy side here, that I was suffering the least. In an attempt to drown out his voice I turned up the music and sunk under into the mud.

The mud filled my nose and ears as the darkness surrounded. It was the blackness that I needed, that I longed for right now. If this spare was really meant to get me away from this, then this was the way to do it.

Of course I wouldn't die under here, I didn't need to breathe, but I still felt that the cool calmness was the closest to death I would ever feel.

And it didn't feel too bad.

This couldn't go on forever. I would have to remember him sooner or later. But what if I didn't? Could I go on like this, could he?

"Bella?" I heard Alice's questioning voice as I rose up from under the mud.

"Oh my, there you are. You look like one of those swamp monsters from those scary movies. Here, transfer yourself into this bath, wash the mud off then put on a robe and come into my room," she said wheeling in a bath that looked as if it was filled with milk.

She placed and olive green towel and a matching robe beside it before exiting the room.

As I got out of the mud one and got into the milk one, I could hear Alice enter Edward's room and quickly tell them off for discussing such matters where I could hear them, or where every one could by the looks of it.

I rinsed off, dried myself and put on the robe ready for the rest of my spa treatment. Maybe all I needed to do was relax.

***

After a load of facials, manicures, pedicures, volcanic rock treatment I felt so calm it was ridiculous.

But still no memories.

"We all done?" I asked Alice who shook her head.

"There is one more thing I have been meaning to try," Alice said rolling in a cart with a blanket over it whilst her head was stuck in a thick book.

"Try?" I asked feeling all of a sudden scared.

"Ever heard of acupuncture?" she asked.

"No no no no no no and no," I said immediately fearing for the safety of my own body.

"Awww come on, you're a vampire, we can always take the needles out," she smiled.

Needles.

I still remembered that in my human life I had a fear of needles and blood. Since I had gotten over my blood phobia I assumed my needle one had gone to, but obviously not.

"Don't make her do it Alice," Esme said and I mouthed a thank you to her.

She really was a lifesaver.

Alice pouted but her expression soon changed when Rose came up to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh Emmett, still want to join in our spa?" Rose called out and Emmett came whizzing to the door.

"YES!" he said a giant smile beaming on his face.

"Well then take a seat," Alice said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Usually I wouldn't miss an opportunity to witness another of the battles between Emmett and Alice, but I really didn't feel like laughing.

Rose was on top of Emmett as he laid face down on the massage table.

"I think I am going to like this," he said as Alice took out the first of the needles.

"I know I will," she said as I went to leave the room.

"Wait, Bella, you're not sticking around?" she asked as I was at the door.

"Nah, you guys have fun," I said and winked before leaving.

Halfway down the staircase I heard a massive scream and a few crashes, then some more screams between Rose and Emmett and some high-pitched laughter, which was obviously Alice.

Having nothing else to do I sat down at the piano and started to play a tune. I wasn't sure how I knew it or how I had comes to learn how to play the piano, but it defiantly was relaxing to do so.

As my fingers flew over the key all the bad stuff seemed to float away as the melody filled the room and brought it back to life. I closed my eyes and kept playing.

The song came to an end, and I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting on the chair next to me. I instinctively flew off the chair and into the wall. Alarmed by reaction Edward immediately rushed over, then confused as to if I wanted to be near him stopped in his tracks, while apologizing the whole time.

"No, don't be sorry, it's fine, you just surprised me that's all," I said getting up and brushing my robe a bit.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know what it's like to be so entranced in the music that you block every thing out," he smiled.

"So you're a musician then?" I asked.

His face seemed sad, but he quickly composed himself.

"Yes, I actually taught you that song," he said shyly.

"Oh," I answered and sat down next to him as he began to play another which I didn't remember as well.

"Can you teach me this one too?" I asked admiring the song.

"If you would like," Edward said surprised as he took my hands in his hand began to show me where to play the notes.

Edward didn't, but I noticed every one else in the household watching and talking about us as he taught me the tune. His hands fit in mine so perfectly, I knew we were made for each other, I just had to remember.

We finished the song and Edward noticed every one watching.

"We'll continue this another time," he said before racing off into the clearing.

I sighed and continued to stare at the piano, trying to play the song he had just briefly taught me, but it wasn't the same with out him. After a few bars I gave up and decided to give in to going shopping with Alice.

***

We arrived home later that day, entering through the house with a massive amount of shopping bags on each arm.

"Some new outfits for you then?" Esme asked and I shook my head.

"This is all for Alice, there's more in the car" I said and Jasper's eyes widened.

After we had brought all the shopping bags in Jasper proceeded to count them.

"456, 457! Alice that's a new record for shopping bags just from Port Angeles in one trip!" he exclaimed.

"What can I say, I just felt getting rid of all my old stuff," she laughed as she ran up to Jasper who embraced her and kissed her.

They looked so perfect for each other, that's why I got embarrassed when Edward caught me looking at them from the other side of the room.

"Do you mind if we go some where a little more private to talk?" he asked politely.

"Of course not," I said before he ran off into the forest.

I followed him until we reached our cottage. I had only come here once before, when Edward had taken me the first time, but besides that I really hadn't taken much notice to it.

It was beautiful and sweet and cozy. I could tell as we walked through the front door that this is exactly how I would have designed a house if I had one. The color scheme was to my liking and all the furniture to my taste.

"Remember anything?" he asked sitting on the lounge.

"No, sorry," I said sitting next to him.

"Well, that's what I am here to talk to you about, I am perfectly okay with that," he smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, you may not remember me, but I remember you. Maybe this life for us isn't completely over, why does it have to end now? What I am trying to say is, I would like a chance to make you fall in love with me all over again, a chance to make new memories. You don't have to accept of course, and we could end it at any time, but maybe just dinner or a movie to start of with…"

I cut his ramblings off by planting a soft peck on his lips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and I giggled.

For the first time in a long time I saw that half crooked smile of his come on his face.

And I remembered.

**YAY! SHE REMEMBERS! WOOO! This story is not ending yet, do not fret! (Wow that rhymes!)**

You know what to do!  
Review review review! (Wow my rhymes today LOL)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never got grounded and failed to update!**

**I am sooo sorry guys I deserve to be shot but I got grounded and it was spring break then I had to salvage what was left of my holidays and that left no time for you guys and I know excuses aren't acceptable but I really tried and it has been so long I will understand if I don't get any reviews but the only plus to my grounding was that I re-read twilight, the whole series again!**

**A lot of you liked how she remembered because of his smile, which is good. ITS NOT OVER THOUGH! YOU MAY THINK THE END IS COMING, BUT THINK AGAIN! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY PURPLE DINOSAURS YET? I THINK NOT!**

**THE STORY!**

BPOV

Making love to Edward was even more glorious than I remembered. Lying on his chest staring out the window as the sun rose again on this endless day every thing seemed totally perfect.

And it was.

Every one was happy. Rose and Emmett were, well let's just say every one found it hard to be in the house when they were home due to the amount of noise they made, Esme and Carlisle were both happily sorting out the pact in process. Even Alice accepted Claude being around after a while and with Caterina the whole household was happy.

Even every one in La Push was great too.

Earlier that night we had attended Leah's changing ceremony. She had decided to no longer be a werewolf and to become human once again. She truly believed she would never imprint and with Carlisle and her doing some research, he figured that she would no longer be barren if she became "fully" human again.

So we watched Leah phase out of her wolf form for the last time, just as we had watched Quill, Embry, Seth and the others do many years ago. It was not a sad night however, but there was a happy and accepting mood in the air.

But Leah was starting her human life as soon as possible. Today she was coming to the mansion to do some IVF treatments to try and fall pregnant. Of course I expected Rosalie to be there, she loved babies, absolutely adored them. She would defiantly love the fact that she could be involved in raising Leah's child, like she did with mine.

That's why I was surprised when I found Renesme hovering around Leah, holding her hand while Carlisle took various tests before beginning to harvest Leah's healthy eggs.

"Nessie, you're up early," I said reading the time as seven in the morning on the clock across the room.

"It's not early at all. I just thought it would be nice to be here with Leah," Nessie said smiling.

Leah smiled back, although I could see too that she found it confusing that Nessie would choose to be here, but I wouldn't question her any further about it.

And Rosalie was no where in sight.

I met up with Edward again and Caterina as well a short way past the river where we started hunting some elk, a light snack so if any of Leah's blood spilt we wouldn't be too affected. I didn't think I would be anyway; I had never drunk human blood and never intended to do so any time soon.

"Why isn't Rose with Leah?" I asked as I took down another elk.

I was now as skilled as Edward at hunting and managed to keep my clothes spotless and the ground around the kill clean too, very different from my first time. The memory brought a smile to my face.

"Why would she be?" Caterina asked confused.

"What do you mean? I am sure you have figured by how baby obsessed Rose is," I said not catching on.

"Bella, I don't know if I have an advantage because I can read her thoughts, but Rose absolutely envies Leah for what she is doing," Edward explained.

"For having a child?" I asked, it kind of made sense.

"Yes for having a child, that's if she does get pregnant, but mainly it is because Leah can stop being what she is, Rose can't quit being a vampire, and Leah has the one thing in the whole entire world she wants, to be human and fertile," Edward pointed out.

"Wow, I had never really thought of it that way," I said as we hunted in silence for a while.

I now remembered how upset Rose had first been when she found out I was pregnant with Nessie. But then she was overcome with happiness when I asked her to help me keep it. She would come around.

"Do you ever think our Nessie feels that way?" Caterina asked completely taking me by surprise.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well she is like Rose, as far as Carlisle can tell she can't have children. Do you think she would ever want one?"

The remark made complete sense, and it scared the hell out of me. The dreams Nessie had about a child, the way she was around Leah this morning. Did Jake know this? Did she really want a child that bad?

Rosalie had considered adoption a few decades back. She and Alice went around visiting various agencies. She wanted a baby of course, no older then a year old. Emmett had convinced her to do it as he feared she would maybe make an immortal child, but then after what happened with the Denali clan and when the Volturi mistook Nessie as an immortal child when she was young we all knew she wouldn't dare.

Every child Rosalie saw she would make up her mind she was going to take it. Alice would see how her future with the child would turn out but the life

Alice predicted was never perfect enough for Rosalie. She wanted it to be as close as her own child with Emmett might have looked and acted like. She imagined a little boy with thick, black curls, who had an angel like smile that was beyond beautiful.

But every thing Alice gave her never was up to her expectations and in the end she gave up on it and decided that it would never happen. Rose's obsession with having a child of her own ruled almost over every thing else that mattered in her life. Would the same happen to Nessie?

I stopped hunting and decided to go for a run, I needed to think.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of months had passed since Leah had fallen pregnant. The IVF treatment was such a success that she was having twins! Every one was ecstatic about it, even Rosalie came around after a while like I thought she would.

Alice was like an inescapable natural disaster. Esme had offered to renovate Leah's house in La Push, with help from Emmett and Jasper. Alice had taken the role of fully re-furnishing the house, giving Leah a whole new wardrobe and doing up a baby room with every item you could ever imagine a baby might use.

"What the hell is this?" I sad picking up what looked like a fan out of a shopping bag.

"Oh, it's a baby bum fan, you know alternative to wiping," Alice said as if every word made perfect sense.

"And this?" Rose said picking up a dummy with fangs painted on the outside.

"Oh come on you want it to be one of us don't you?" Alice giggled as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay well then explain this," Nessie said holding up something that could possibly be used as some sort of baby carrier, "Alice?"

But Alice was staring straight ahead, obviously having a vision. Rose, Nessie and I continued to unpack things, pretending not to be too concerned by Alice's sudden withdrawal from the conversation, though secretly I was terrified inside.

"It was the twins," Alice said when her vision finished.

"And?" Rosalie and Nessie said immediately at the same time.

"They were healthy and happy," Alice said smiling, but I could tell something was off.

Rosalie and Nessie seemed relieved as Alice went through all the details of her vision; that the twins were happily sleeping in their cribs, smiles on their cute faces blah blah blah. After Alice was sure Nessie and Rose were content, she left the room and I followed after her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked halfway to the mansion.

"Why do you ask?" she refuted.

"Well that was only half the vision wasn't it?" I asked and after a pause Alice nodded, her head dropping.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked needing to know.

"Let's just say some one wasn't in the picture," Alice said gulping before continuing on to the mansion.

"Who?" I asked desperately running after her.

She stayed silent. When we finally reached the house I scanned around for Edward, surely he could read Alice's mind and fill me in on whatever she was hiding from me, but unfortunately he was no where to be seen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Carlisle.

"He went to pick up some things in Seattle for Leah's house," Carlisle answered

"And Claude?" Alice asked Carlisle as she rushed through the room.

"I think he is in my office looking over some of my old books. He is a great bookbinder and it's hard to find someone nowadays who still can repair those old classics…" Carlisle ranted off but I didn't bother to listen as I followed Alice.

"Claude, you need to take me somewhere now," Alice said as she entered not realising I was right behind her.

"I assume you mean take you through time?" Claude asked as Alice nodded furiously taking his hands.

"This is how you do it right? Now do your magic lets go we need to go seven months from now," Alice said closing her eyes. "I'm waiting," she continued after a few moments on to have Claude sigh.

"What about Bella?" he said, the first time I had been noticed let alone mentioned.

"Alice, please, you can tell me, some thing bad has happened, or is going to happen I should say, I can tell and don't pretend its not!" I pleaded feeling the lump rising in my throat.

"Oh Bella, we will stop this," she said taking my hand before connecting my free hand to Claude's other one so we were standing in a circle.

"Why the rush?" Claude asked as Alice stared him down.

"It's a matter of life or death, seven months, Leah's house in La Push," Alice said closing her eyes.

The colours swirled as one thousand thoughts were racing through my mind. Was something wrong with the twins? Was something going to happen to Leah? What did she mean by some one was not in the picture? A matter of life or death?

Finally the colours faded and I observed the scene before me. Just as Alice had stated, the twins were fine, Leah was even there too and she looked fine and happy to me.

But then I saw myself, crumpled into the corner, looking as lifeless as I had only a short time ago when I had tried to change my past and things had gone terribly wrong.

"She never got this," future me crumpled to the ground.

And with out anything else needing to be said, I new what was going to happen. I didn't need any explanation or further details.

All I knew was that Leah and her babies were fine.

But my baby was dead.

**CLIFFFFY! AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG; WILL YOU EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE ME?**

**I DON'T EXPECT IT BUT I AM GOING TO REMIND YOU ANYWAY TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I WILL UPDATE ASAP NEXT TIME! PROMISE OTHERWISE YOU CAN RUN ME OVER WITH A STEAMROLLER!**


End file.
